<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le poids du passé by Lili76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904597">Le poids du passé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76'>Lili76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est terminée, mais la paix attendue n'a pas vraiment gagné le monde magique. Là où tout le monde attendait un monde parfait, il apparaît rapidement que les vainqueurs se perdent entre rancœurs et vengeances. Les tensions renaissent, et Harry Potter, le Sauveur, lassé de devoir fuir pour ne pas être utilisé par le Ministère s'éloigne de ce monde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noël approchait.</p><p>C'était le premier Noël depuis que Voldemort avait été défait par Harry Potter. C'était le premier Noël en paix depuis des années, sans que le monde magique n'ait à craindre un Mage Noir mégalomane.<br/>Le monde de la Magie avait retrouvé un équilibre précaire, en apparence tout du moins.</p><p>L'ambiance était étrange, entre vengeance et pardon.</p><p>Les sorciers ne semblaient pas croire que le long cauchemar était bel et bien terminé. Bien entendu, ils avaient eu une longue période de répit, dix années de tranquillité lorsqu'un bambin avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, envoyant Voldemort dans les limbes.</p><p>Le mot d'ordre était de vivre. De faire tout ce qui avait été mis de côté par peur.<br/>Beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban. Mais ceux qui n'avaient pas cherché à se rebeller, ceux qui avaient fait allégeance au nouveau pouvoir en place avait été laissés en liberté.</p><p>Il y avait ceux qui voulaient tout oublier et recommencer à vivre le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait ceux qui hurlaient vengeance, qui voulaient voir chaque Mangemort à Azkaban à souffrir mille morts pour leurs actes.</p><p>Les sympathisants de Voldemort qui avaient prouvé leur volonté de tourner la page avaient échappé aux procès et à Azkaban. Ils étaient sous surveillance, avec interdiction d'occuper des postes clés au Ministère.</p><p>Les sang-purs étaient amers de se voir traiter comme des criminels.<br/>Les sang-mêlés étaient furieux de ne pas avoir la vengeance dont ils avaient rêvé.</p><p>Ceux qui avaient la marque étaient des parias. Ils étaient assurés de ne pas trouver d'employeur. Ou tout du moins pas d'employeur respectable, leur interdisant toute possibilité de changer de vie et de se racheter.</p><p>Certains s'alarmaient, se rendant compte que la situation ne pourrait pas rester ainsi. Il était évident qu'un jour les rancœurs exploseraient et provoqueraient une flambée de violence… Mais pour l'instant, la paix était fragile, et il y avait toute une population pleine d'espoir à guider. Il y avait les morts à enterrer, les blessés à soigner.</p><p>C'était le moment des réjouissances, du deuil, des projets. Le reste viendrait plus tard.</p><p>Harry Potter, loin de se réjouir de sa victoire, s'était éloigné de la vie publique que le Ministère avait voulu lui imposer. Le jeune homme acceptait mal ce qui s'était passé. Il avait vu bien trop d'amis tomber pour pouvoir se réjouir.</p><p>Il était écœuré de voir qu'au final la guerre n'avait pas servi de leçon, puisque les mêmes erreurs étaient reproduites encore et encore.</p><p>Ceux qui s'étaient lâchement cachés pendant la guerre, n'osant pas prendre position, se soumettant à la loi du plus fort, étaient les premiers à demander réparation. Ils voulaient voir les Sang-purs déchus de leurs droits, ils voulaient que les familles de Mangemorts soient exilées ou condamnées.</p><p>Ils voulaient des procès publics, l'humiliation de ceux qui avaient eu les rênes du pouvoir pendant les années de guerre.</p><p>Ils voulaient le pouvoir, la puissance qui leur était passé sous le nez parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de s'affirmer, ou parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des Sang-purs.</p><p>Alors, peu de temps après la bataille finale, Harry avait tourné le dos au monde magique qu'il aimait tant. Il avait accepté le fait que la magie faisait partie de lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner vivre dans le monde moldu sans y être malheureux. Il n'y tenait pas plus que ça : rien ne le rappelait chez les moldus après tout. Sa famille n'en avait jamais été une, même si Dudley avait tenté une timide tentative de rapprochement après l'épisode avec le Détraqueur… Mais entre eux il y avait un fossé trop profond pour qu'il soit comblé.</p><p>Le jeune Sauveur avait dû frôler la mort pour prendre conscience qu'il avait le droit de choisir son destin, maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui.</p><p>Il avait commencé par rompre définitivement avec Ginny. La rouquine espérait un mariage grandiose, une vie dans l'opulence sous les flash des journalistes. Elle voulait être la célèbre Madame Potter perdant de vue que Harry n'aspirait qu'à l'anonymat.</p><p>Sa décision avait été mal vécue par la famille Weasley. Il avait fait face à beaucoup de réflexions et à des discussions interminables sur le fait qu'il devrait réfléchir avant de rejeter "l'amour de sa vie".<br/>Mais pour une fois, Harry savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce n'était pas Ginevra Weasley pendue à son bras. Elle était au mieux une petite sœur, mais certainement pas celle dont il rêvait.</p><p>Il avait refusé le poste offert par le Ministère tout comme l'opportunité de devenir Auror. Il ne voulait pas être un pantin destiné à calmer les foules, et il savait pertinemment que s'il restait proche du Ministère, c'était ce qu'il deviendrait.</p><p>Il avait rêvé d'être Auror à une époque. Ça avait été son premier projet professionnel tangible, et c'était ce qu'il avait voulu après avoir été secouru par des Aurors. Il les avait admiré, si courageux, si intrépides, prêts à risquer leurs vies pour l'aider lui.</p><p>Sur le moment, il s'était vu adulte en sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Mais à l'époque, il ne savait pas qu'il devrait jouer le rôle du sacrifice pour Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas qu'il verrait la mort partout autour de lui, qu'il verrait Remus et Tonks mourir alors même qu'ils venaient d'être parents.</p><p>Il ignorait que le monde magique le décevrait profondément, en voulant se servir de lui alors qu'il se remettait tout juste de la bataille où il avait du tuer Voldemort.</p><p>Les corps de ses amis n'étaient pas encore froids que le Ministère le courtisait pour qu'il devienne leur symbole…</p><p>Sa décision de ne pas devenir Auror avait semé le chaos encore une fois. Il avait du supporter des visites incessantes de personnes "prenant à cœur ses intérêts" pour lui conseiller de se reposer avant de devenir… Auror. Mais Harry était quelqu'un de décidé et de têtu.</p><p>Il avait supporté toute cette agitation autour de lui quelques semaines, puis, sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé de tourner le dos à tout ça. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne, décidé à profiter un peu du calme avant de reprendre contact avec ses amis. Pour leur laisser le temps de comprendre qu'il était décidé.</p><p>Ça avait été l'apocalypse.</p><p>Il avait assisté, horrifié, au déchaînement médiatique provoqué par sa retraite. Pour autant, il avait été plus que décidé à ne pas céder, à ne pas revenir en arrière. Désormais, il était libre de ses chaînes, il n'était plus l'élu, il n'avait plus à se sacrifier.</p><p>Il allait vivre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vécu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penser à la guerre rendait Harry nostalgique de la période où ses amis étaient à ses côtés.</p><p>Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, il avait perdu beaucoup de ses illusions, et il avait eu l'impression de passer brutalement à l'âge adulte avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer.</p><p>Il avait perdu l'innocence de l'enfance pendant la guerre, et ses dernières illusions avaient volé en éclats très rapidement…</p><p>Le jour même de la bataille, juste après la mort de Voldemort, il avait empêché les Aurors d'arrêter Drago et Narcissa Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas plaider pour Lucius - l'homme n'avait rien fait pour l'aider contrairement à sa femme et son fils - mais il pouvait leur tendre la main pour leur montrer qu'il était reconnaissant de leur aide.</p><p>Narcissa l'avait remercié. Elle l'avait serré brièvement dans ses bras, et l'avait remercié pour lui avoir dit que Drago était en vie et pour les aider alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.</p><p>Quelques jours avaient passé, et Harry avait soudain remarqué que Ron et Hermione faisaient en sorte de l'accaparer pour qu'il ne lise pas la Gazette. Au départ, il avait pensé qu'il était paranoïaque. Qu'il se faisait des idées.</p><p>Il était au Terrier depuis quelques jours, et il avait mis ça sur le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble en permanence. Mais les doutes s'étaient envolés quand Ginny lui avait arraché le journal des mains pour qu'il n'y ait pas accès.</p><p>Dans la demi-heure ses bagages étaient prêts et il partait, ignorant les menaces et les suppliques.</p><p>Avant même d'aller Square Grimmaud, il fit un arrêt au Chaudron Baveur pour lire la Gazette. En voyant les gros titres, il manqua de s'étrangler de rage et laissa ses malles à Tom pour aller au Ministère.</p><p>Les Malefoy avaient été arrêtés et jetés à Azkaban. Et si personne ne voulait lui laisser le journal, c'était parce que leur procès se tenait le jour même. Une vaste mascarade, d'après le peu qu'il avait lu avant de partir ventre à terre.</p><p>Furieux, il jura que s'il arrivait trop tard, il les ferait évader - même Lucius pour faire bonne mesure - et ferait comprendre au monde sorcier qu'il n'était pas un pantin…</p><p>Lorsqu'il fit irruption au Ministère, il se rendit directement dans les salles d'audience, suivant les rumeurs et la foule. Voir les Malefoy chuter était bien évidemment un évènement en soi.</p><p>En poussant la porte de la salle d'audience, il y eut soudain un silence de mort. Il ignora les regards furieux du Magenmagot et défia du regard quiconque de le faire sortir.</p><p>Il avança d'un pas décidé et se plaça près de Narcissa. Elle le regarda d'un air perdu, et en voyant ses cernes, Harry serra les poings de colère. Il nota également le regard éteint de Drago et les hématomes qui marbraient sa peau pâle.</p><p>Harry attendit en silence, se penchant juste vers Narcissa pour lui demander à mi-voix si elle allait bien. La femme eut l'air surprise et hocha la tête, les yeux soudain humides. Harry soupira avant de continuer de façon à n'être entendu que de Narcissa.</p><p>- Je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais rien pour votre mari.</p><p>Narcissa hocha la tête.</p><p>- Sauvez juste mon fils. S'il vous plaît.</p><p>Le Sauveur était le point de mire de tous dans la salle. Il le sentait et décida d'en jouer, en agissant avec un peu de ruse. Il enlaça Narcissa, et masqua un sourire en entendant des exclamations de surprise. Le jeune homme eut la surprise d'entendre un léger gloussement de la part de la femme,et il croisa le regard surpris de Drago.</p><p>Il offrit un clin d'oeil malicieux à son ancien rival et reprit place face au Magenmagot, tête haute.</p><p>Elphias Doge se leva, le visage fermé.</p><p>- Que faites vous ici, Monsieur Potter ?</p><p>Harry se redressa et oublia qu'il n'était qu'un tout jeune homme face à des politiciens aguerris. L'injustice l'avait toujours rendu furieux.</p><p>- Il semblerait que le Magenmagot ait oublié de me faire venir pour témoigner. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, étant donné que j'ai déjà assuré le jour même de la bataille - le jour où j'ai tué Voldemort - que Narcissa et Drago Malefoy n'étaient pas coupables de quoi que ce soit.</p><p>A la mention du nom du Mage Noir, il y eut une vague de murmures que Harry ignora.</p><p>Un homme protesta bruyamment derrière eux dans la salle, et Harry ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre.</p><p>- Je me suis dit que quelqu'un qui avait vécu la guerre de l'intérieur comme moi serait plus à même d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé précisément, non ?</p><p>Doge renifla d'un air méprisant.</p><p>- Les choses sont claires pourtant, Monsieur Potter. La marque des ténèbres est une preuve suffisante.</p><p>Harry eut un sourire mauvais.</p><p>- Il ne me semblait pas vous avoir vu sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard, Monsieur. Par contre… J'y étais. Et les Malefoy aussi. Drago Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'avais été capturé par des rafleurs. A Poudlard, il aurait pu me tuer mais il n'a pas cherché à me stopper. Madame Malefoy a menti volontairement à Voldemort en lui faisant croire que j'étais mort, et elle m'a permis de le vaincre. Ces deux personnes que vous voulez jeter en prison, qui ont déjà été enfermées alors même que j'avais témoigné le jour même de la bataille auprès des Aurors ont fait plus pour moi que beaucoup de sorciers présents dans cette pièce.</p><p>Il y eut un silence assourdissant en réponse aux mots de Harry. Si Elphias Doge semblait furieux, les autres membres du Magenmagot étaient d'un coup hésitants et mal à l'aise.</p><p>Amélia Bones se leva.</p><p>- Que demandez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?</p><p>- Que Narcissa Malefoy, Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue soient innocentés immédiatement et qu'un serment inviolable soit fait pour m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait.</p><p>Une vague de protestation parcourut la salle. Harry croisa le regard de Lucius, et se sentit mal à l'aise même s'il ne l'aimait pas, mais l'homme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Narcissa, le voyant regarder son mari se pencha vers lui.</p><p>- Ne vous sentez pas coupable, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez fait pour nous bien plus que ce que nous aurions pu espérer. Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Égouttement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drago et sa mère avaient été libérés. A contrecœur, certes, mais ils n'auraient pas à retqaourner à Azkaban. Lucius avait été condamné sans surprise, mais sa peine avait été étonnement légère. D'un coup, le soutien surprise de Harry Potter pour la famille Malefoy avait semblé appeler la clémence… Personne ne voulait se mettre à dos le Sauveur après tout.</p><p>Narcissa avait remercié Harry. La femme glaciale semblait d'un coup plus humaine alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes sans succès et essayait de rester digne.</p><p>Puis, alors que la salle se vidait, Drago était arrivé près de lui, alors même que Lucius venait d'être emmené à Azkaban.</p><p>- Merci, Potter.</p><p>Harry avait eu un geste de la main pour minimiser son rôle mais Drago insista.</p><p>- Tu m'as aidé, tu as sauvé ma mère et mon parrain. Je ne pourrais jamais… Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous.</p><p>- Malefoy…</p><p>- Non. Je sais que… Que j'ai jamais été sympa avec toi, que… Que j'ai même été vraiment méchant parfois. Je ne vais pas dire que je regrette parce qu'on sait tous les deux que ça ne serait pas sincère…</p><p>Harry le coupa en gloussant doucement.</p><p>- Nous étions deux à nous disputer, Malefoy. Tu m'as réellement sauvé la vie tu sais.</p><p>Drago baissa la tête, mais ses muscles se détendirent comme si la réaction de Harry lui ôtait un poids des épaules.</p><p>- Merci encore.</p><p>Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule, trouvant étrange d'avoir un geste d'une telle proximité envers le Serpentard.</p><p>- Prends soin de toi, Malefoy.</p><p>Pour la première fois, il se regardèrent sans animosité et échangèrent un sourire timide, bien loin des relations qu'ils avaient entretenu depuis le début de leur relation. Il restèrent sans parler, le silence juste troublé par le bruit d'égouttement produit par la fontaine devant la salle d'audience.</p><p>Harry soupira en voyant Narcissa s'accrocher au bras de Drago avant que les deux Malefoy ne quittent la pièce rapidement, espérant échapper à Rita Skeeter ou aux réflexions désagréables de certains sorciers.</p><p>Harry fit quelques pas avant de grogner. Dans le couloir, Ron et Hermione attendaient. Ron avait l'air furieux et il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Hermione ne montrait pas ses sentiments, et Harry ne pouvait pas déterminer quelle était l'opinion de la jeune fille.</p><p>En le voyant, Ron fonça sur lui, comme un taureau furieux. Il le bouscula en arrivant à sa hauteur.</p><p>- T'es sérieux ?</p><p>Harry le repoussa brusquement et fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il n'oubliait pas que Ron et Hermione savaient qu'il avait demandé aux Aurors de ne pas arrêter les Malefoy, et ces derniers lui avaient sciemment caché qu'ils avaient été arrêté…</p><p>Ron insista, son teint vira au rouge.</p><p>- Tu as fait libérer la fouine ? Sa place est à Azkaban !</p><p>Harry grogna en levant les yeux vers son ami. Il le détestait à cet instant précis, parce que Ron restait un idiot immature. Il ne se rendait pas compte que Drago avait leur âge et qu'aussi détestable fut-il, ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire payer de cette façon.</p><p>- Il m'a sauvé la vie ! S'il n'avait pas refusé de me reconnaître je serais mort ce jour-là !</p><p>- Et alors ? C'est un abruti !</p><p>Harry lui tourna le dos, mais Ron le bouscula. Hermione s'interposa.</p><p>- Harry comprends…</p><p>- Ne songe même pas à terminer ta phrase, Hermione. Je me fous de ce que vous pensez sur ce sujet, je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Et je n'oublierais pas que vous avez voulu me cacher ce procès volontairement.</p><p>Ron gronda soudain.</p><p>- C'est un putain de Mangemort ! Il devrait être mort !</p><p>Harry eut l'impression d'être soudainement épuisé et vidé de toute combativité. Il toisa Ron avec dégoût, et détourna le regard, refusant d'argumenter avec lui.</p><p>Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Hermione lui attrapa le bras.</p><p>- Tu vas prendre le poste au Ministère, Harry ?</p><p>- Non.</p><p>Son ton sec surprit Hermione mais elle eut soudain l'air vexé.</p><p>- C'est une chance inestimable ! Tu devrais saisir la chance qui t'es offerte au lieu de faire n'importe quoi !</p><p>Elle parlait à toute vitesse, mais le Gryffondor ne l'écoutait plus. Il l'observait en se demandant depuis combien de temps ses amis étaient devenus des étrangers pour lui.</p><p>Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble qu'il pensait que leur amitié était plus forte que tout. Il était persuadé les connaître et d'un coup, il les découvrait sous un jour bien peu flatteur.</p><p>Harry avait passé sa vie à être manipulé.</p><p>Son oncle et sa tante, qui lui avaient fait croire que ses parents étaient des délinquants pauvres et bons à rien, morts dans un accident. Pire encore, ils l'avaient persuadé qu'il était un monstre, une anormalité.</p><p>Dumbledore qui avait su quoi lui dire pour le faire obéir, pour le forcer à se battre. Au nom du plus grand bien. Jusqu'au bout il avait été le pantin du vieux sorcier…</p><p>Et voilà qu'il découvrait que ses propres amis faisaient la même chose. Ron avait du penser que Harry aurait trop peur de se retrouver seul pour se rebeller. Hermione qui le culpabilisait encore et encore, pour qu'il reste la gentille marionnette du monde sorcier.</p><p>Harry repensa brièvement aux ecchymoses sur la peau pâle de Drago Malefoy, et regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé ce qui s'était passé. Et c'est cette image en tête qu'il releva la tête, le regard décidé et la mâchoire crispée.</p><p>- Hermione. Je ne serais ni Auror ni employé du Ministère. C'est ma vie et c'est ma décision.</p><p>La jeune fille couina d'un air outré et fronça les sourcils en prenant une voix autoritaire, commençant immédiatement à protester. Mais Harry était trop fatigué et trop plein de colère et de rancœur pour s'en inquiéter. Il venait de décider de vivre pour lui-même. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui après tout.</p><p>Il avait mené les batailles du monde sorcier sans rechigner, il avait vaincu Voldemort. Par chance, il avait survécu et maintenant, il était décidé à faire ses propres choix.</p><p>Il ferait probablement des erreurs. Il n'aurait pas toutes les réponses, il hésiterait probablement.</p><p>Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas de regrets. Ses décisions, sa vie. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Il avait gagné le droit de se débrouiller, le droit de choisir ce qu'il voulait pour lui même.</p><p>Sa vie venait tout juste de commencer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quoi qu'il arrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses pour Harry.</p><p>Voir tant de gens mourir, manquer lui-même de mourir avaient remis pas mal de choses en place. D'un coup, les rivalités d'écoliers, les rancunes passées devenaient futiles.</p><p>Lorsque son professeur de potions s'était fait attaquer sous ses yeux, Harry avait été horrifié. Il n'aurait jamais pu se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un mais d'un coup, il se rendait compte qu'il ne détestait pas l'homme comme il l'avait longtemps pensé.</p><p>A peine Voldemort parti, il s'était précipité près de l'homme, en pleurs. Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, et Severus Rogue avait semblé hypnotisé par l'émeraude de son regard.</p><p>Dans un dernier souffle, il lui avait parlé de sa mère, et lui avait offert les souvenirs nécessaires pour qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main.</p><p>Harry en larmes avait appris qu'il allait mourir. Qu'il devait mourir pour sauver tout le monde.</p><p>En voyant le visage crispé par la douleur de son professeur, celui qu'il avait tant détesté, il se sentit soudain terriblement calme. Déterminé également.</p><p>Il pria Merlin comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il jura qu'il se laisserait tuer sans protester seulement si son professeur survivait. Qu'il méritait de vivre après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, ces années de souffrances pour une erreur de jeunesse…</p><p>Harry avait perdu la notion du temps, essayant d'adoucir les derniers instants de Severus Rogue. Il lui tenait la main fermement, essayant de lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait. Il ne quittait pas ses yeux, lui offrant le souvenir de sa mère, de Lily qu'il avait tant aimé.</p><p>Alors que les yeux de Severus Rogue se voilaient, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Harry. Le jeune homme hoqueta.</p><p>- Quoi qu'il arrive, Monsieur, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait.</p><p>Soudain, l'impensable eut lieu. Les choses semblaient jouées d'avance, Severus mourant, Harry devant mourir lui aussi pour sauver le monde sorcier. L'instant d'après, Fumseck arrivait dans un éclair de flammes et se posait sur l'épaule de Harry.</p><p>Le phénix se mit à chanter, une mélodie triste et poignante. L'oiseau inclina la tête et ses larmes coulèrent pour s'écraser sur le visage de Rogue.</p><p>Harry l'avait enlacé en pleurant et lui avait murmuré de prendre soin de lui avant de partir en courant, laissant son professeur sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Le fils de Lily l'avait sauvé, l'avait pardonné. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré la façon dont il l'avait traité.</p><p>Lorsque tout avait été terminé, Severus était celui qui avait soigné Harry, ne laissant personne approcher le jeune homme. Ils avaient longuement parlé tous les deux, et Harry avait enfin eu un autre point de vue sur sa mère. Severus n'avait jamais évoqué James, mais Harry avait enfin fait connaissance avec Lily Evans autrement que par "Tu as ses yeux".</p><p>Ainsi, il avait été naturel pour Harry de s'assurer de la liberté de Severus autant que de celle des Malefoy.</p><p>Au fil des jours, Severus était devenu un pilier pour Harry. Il était le seul à qui il pouvait parler de ses cauchemars et de ses doutes.</p><p>Contrairement à ses amis, Severus ne le poussait pas à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il lui rappelait que c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il voulait.</p><p>Tous les deux avaient un passif compliqué, et ils n'étaient pas soudainement devenu amis. Il y avait toujours des moments gênés, des paroles maladroites. Mais ils étaient liés malgré eux par Lily Evans Potter.</p><p>Après que Harry eut fait plier le Ministère en les obligeant à libérer Narcissa, Drago et Severus, il avait pris la décision de disparaître.</p><p>Il ne voulait pas réellement quitter le monde magique : il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans le monde moldu, parce que la magie faisait désormais partie intégrante de lui-même.</p><p>Cependant, il avait besoin de s'éloigner du monde magique. S'éloigner des sorciers qui le voyaient comme un héros, s'éloigner du Ministère qui avait l'intention de l'utiliser, s'éloigner de ses amis qui se montraient bien trop directifs.</p><p>Il trouva la solution en parlant avec Severus et il lui demanda immédiatement son aide. Acheter une maison et faire du Maître des potions son gardien du secret. L'impulsivité du Gryffondor fit le reste : Severus n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il avait accepté que Harry avait acheté la maison et avait fait de lui son gardien du secret.</p><p>Harry avait ensuite cessé de se montrer dans le monde magique, disparaissant soudainement. La Gazette n'avait cessé de publier pendant des jours des articles de plus en plus fébriles, appelant le monde sorcier à retrouver son héros.</p><p>Skeeter faisait des hypothèses, accusait sans fondement, cherchait, croyait deviner. Et Harry, en lisant le journal ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, amusé malgré lui.</p><p>Il avait toujours détesté que l'on parle de lui, mais cette fois, il ne se sentait plus oppressé, parce qu'il vivait seul et que les journaux n'avaient plus d'emprise sur lui.</p><p>Ainsi Harry reprenait le contrôle, et il appréciait pouvoir diriger sa propre vie.</p><p>Au fond de lui, il avait un pincement au cœur en pensant à Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient été ses premiers amis, ses premiers vrais amis. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, ils avaient affronté le danger tous les trois.</p><p>Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup il les avait perdu. Jamais il n'avait voulu que le monde magique ne bascule dans la vengeance, jamais il n'avait voulu être sur le devant de la scène.</p><p>Depuis toujours, il avait aspiré à une vie tranquille et rangée. Une vie dans l'anonymat, entouré de sa famille et de ses enfants.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Harry Potter décida de laisser du temps à ses amis. Le temps pour que la Gazette oublie Harry Potter. Le temps pour que les sorciers ne cessent de le dévisager quand il apparaissait en public. Le temps pour que le Ministère ne cesse de le vouloir pour profiter de sa renommée.</p><p>Le temps pour que Ron comprenne que faire souffrir Malefoy ne changera pas qu'ils se soient disputés toute leur scolarité.</p><p>Le temps pour que Hermione comprenne que Harry n'avait pas l'ambition de devenir un puissant rouage du Ministère. Lui voulait juste mener sa vie de son côté.</p><p>Heureusement, la guerre était finie, Voldemort était mort, et maintenant, il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enfant de coeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry était chez lui - comme toujours puisqu'il ne sortait plus vraiment de sa retraite désormais - lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.</p><p>Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement, parce que personne ne savait où il vivait. Puis, il se redressa brusquement, sourcils froncés.</p><p>Il pensa tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue et il se leva brusquement, inquiet.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils sortaient de leur routine habituelle, plus exactement lorsque Severus venait le voir, alors il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Immanquablement.</p><p>Leur relation était cordiale, mais ils ne partageaient pas suffisamment pour se rendre visite à l'improviste, juste pour le plaisir.</p><p>Avec un grognement, Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de se figer, stupéfait.</p><p>Sur le pas de sa porte se tenait Drago Malefoy.</p><p>Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent en silence, sans bouger.</p><p>Harry nota que Drago avait maigri. Les hématomes qu'il avait eu le jour de son procès avaient disparu, mais il arborait des cernes violacés.</p><p>Le Serpentard avait le même visage, il n'avait pas eu le temps de changer en si peu de temps après tout. Et pourtant… il avait perdu cette attitude arrogante qu'il avait eue toute leur scolarité. Ses traits s'étaient un peu adoucis peut-être.</p><p>Ce qui était le plus étonnant était probablement ses vêtements. Malefoy était étrangement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, bien loin de ses costumes habituels, ou des robes sorcières chic qu'il arborait parfois. Il aurait pu se promener dans le monde moldu sans attirer la moindre attention…</p><p>Drago lui rendait son regard d'un air impassible, attendant la fin de l'inspection. A une époque, son silence et sa surprise aurait appelé une pique moqueuse. Une remarque désobligeante.</p><p>Plus qu'une moquerie, le silence de Drago Malefoy le déstabilisa.</p><p>Sans un mot, Harry se décala de devant la porte et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à entrer.</p><p>Face à Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy le détailla, attendant que le Gryffondor ne réagisse. Severus lui avait dit que le jeune homme n'était pas si détestable et qu'il ne le repousserait pas. Son parrain lui avait longuement fait la leçon, lui recommandant de se montrer calme et poli.</p><p>Face à ça, Drago s'était senti humilié et en colère.</p><p>En colère parce qu'une fois de plus, Harry Potter était porté aux nues, et tout le monde devait courber l'échine devant lui. Le fait même qu'Harry l'ait sauvé d'Azkaban alimentait cette colère, puisqu'il devrait se montrer reconnaissant, là où autrefois il se serait moqué en ricanant.</p><p>Humilié parce que malgré les épreuves qu'il avait du traverser - la dernière en date étant son séjour pénible à Azkaban - il était encore considéré comme un gosse immature incapable de se tenir. Il avait reçu une éducation parfaite, digne d'un aristocrate sang-pur. Pourtant, il recevait toujours des mises en garde, que ce soit venant de sa mère ou de son parrain.</p><p>Se souvenant soudain des raisons de sa présence, le jeune homme soupira et ferma les yeux un moment en se frottant les yeux d'un air las. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Harry.</p><p>Harry attrapa le morceau de papier et fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet du mutisme de son vis à vis. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son professeur de potions, et un vague malaise se déploya au creux de sa poitrine, comme s'il suspectait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait apprendre.</p><p>La façon d'être de Malefoy - trop silencieux, trop calme - le rendait nerveux, parce que le Serpentard n'avait jamais agi ainsi auparavant. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un inconnu et il n'aimait pas ça.</p><p>Il déplia brusquement la feuille, manquant de la déchirer. Dès les premiers mots, il se crispa, puis grogna en relevant la tête.</p><p>- C'est une plaisanterie ?</p><p>Drago haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, se demandant si Potter était furieux à cause du contenu de la lettre ou à cause de sa présence face à lui. Puis il décida qu'il s'en moquait complètement.</p><p>Harry sentit la colère s'échapper de lui en voyant la réaction de Drago.</p><p>Les mots du professeur de potion étaient comme toujours directs. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de formules de politesse préférant dire les choses directement et clairement.</p><p>Ainsi, sa missive était courte et concise.</p><p>Un paragraphe pour lui annoncer que Drago Malefoy avait échappé à une attaque et qu'il était probablement la cible d'un détraqué. Que les Aurors avaient ri en refusant d'enquêter, prétextant qu'il le méritait.</p><p>Un paragraphe pour lui demander d'héberger Drago. De le cacher. En évitant de s'entretuer si possible.</p><p>Une vague formule de politesse évoquant un remerciement.</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>- Malefoy, tu n'as pas apporté tes affaires ?</p><p>Drago fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas et Harry eut un rictus amusé. Il tendit la lettre au jeune homme qui eut soudain l'air horrifié.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Ça ne me gêne pas. Severus a raison, tu seras caché ici, à part lui, personne ne sait où je vis.</p><p>Drago fut surpris aux mots de Harry, mais il essaya de le dissimuler. Il aurait pensé le jeune homme plus entouré, puisqu'il était un héros après tout…</p><p>Il supposa que le "personne" n'incluait pas ses deux fidèles ombres, et il maudit Severus d'avoir eu cette idée stupide. Il pouvait supporter Potter, mais il n'était pas certain de survivre à une dose massive de Gryffondor surtout s'il y avait la belette dans le lot.</p><p>Harry lui offrit un petit sourire en coin et lui fit signe de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une chambre, Harry s'arrêta.</p><p>- Tu peux t'installer ici. Nous irons chercher tes affaires demain, en attendant tu peux emprunter quelque chose à moi.</p><p>Drago marmonna un remerciement. Harry tourna les talons, avant de s'arrêter sans faire face à Drago.</p><p>- Oh. Et quand je dis personne excepté Severus - et toi maintenant - c'est le cas. Il n'y a aucune exception. Ne t'attends pas à pouvoir organiser des fêtes ici…</p><p>Un dernier gloussement et le Gryffondor partit. Drago hésita un instant entre s'agacer des paroles du fichu Potter ou rire à son tour. Il n'était pas un enfant de chœur, mais il avait perdu toute combativité ces derniers temps. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit en se demandant à quel moment sa vie avait commencé à sérieusement dérailler, au point de l'amener à venir vivre chez celui qui avait été son rival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Déclaré durable, puissant et bon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry en se retirant du monde sorcier savait qu'il n'avait pas l'obligation de travailler. En tous cas, il était à l'abri du besoin financièrement parlant.</p><p>Acheter sa tanière n'avait pas entamé sa fortune, et c'était sans compter l'héritage laissé par Sirius…</p><p>Installé dans la périphérie du Londres moldu, Harry vivait en reclus. Il ne sortait pas, et profitait de la technologie moderne moldue pour se faire livrer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne pas avoir à mettre le nez hors de chez lui. Dans le secret de sa maison, il utilisait la magie, réunissant ainsi les deux mondes.</p><p>Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il souffrait de la solitude. Il appréciait ce calme après l'effervescence qu'il avait connu. A certains moments, Ron et Hermione lui manquaient. Il se souvenait qu'avant la fin de la guerre, il rêvait souvent de l'avenir, et ses deux amis faisaient toujours partie de son futur.</p><p>Pour lui leur trio ne pouvait pas être brisé, parce que leur amitié avait survécu aux épreuves… Mais il avait découvert qu'il y avait toujours moyen de briser les relations…</p><p>Même s'il ne manquait de rien, le jeune homme ne se voyait pas passer une vie d'oisiveté pourtant. Simplement, il avait possibilité de faire quelque chose pour lui, et non pas pour ne pas finir à la rue ou faire plaisir à des étrangers.</p><p>Il avait le luxe de pouvoir prendre autant de temps que possible pour se décider. Pourtant, il n'avait pas attendu deux semaines avant de trouver un emploi. Il travaillait de chez lui, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.</p><p>Il s'était convaincu qu'il avait besoin de s'occuper parce qu'il s'ennuyait.</p><p>Au départ, ce travail avait été une sorte de plaisanterie. Une façon de se forcer à retrouver le sourire, même s'il n'avait personne avec qui partager le comique de la situation.</p><p>Puis il s'était plus ou moins attaché à sa nouvelle profession, travaillant avec un sérieux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir mobiliser… surtout dans ce domaine particulier.</p><p>N'ayant aucun diplôme valide côté moldu, il avait improvisé. Il était habitué de foncer impulsivement tout en se débrouillant au dernier moment, comme il le pouvait. Et il avait agi de même.</p><p>Se souvenant des cours de Trewlaney avec amusement, il avait postulé pour un magazine moldu et il rédigeait désormais les horoscopes. C'était un lien avec son ancienne vie.<br/>Comme un pied de nez supplémentaire, il avait choisi comme pseudonyme Sybille, et il se faisait passer pour une femme pour brouiller davantage les pistes. Si d'aventure un sorcier tombait sur ses prédictions farfelues, il n'irait pas imaginer que Harry Potter se dissimulait derrière les pages voyance d'un magazine féminin bas de gamme.</p><p>Ses employeurs n'étaient pas regardants tant que leurs lecteurs étaient satisfaits.</p><p>Et ils l'étaient, au point que peu à peu, ses attributions s'élargissaient… Il avait reçu des félicitations pour ses prédictions pleines d'humour. Après tout, il avait gardé la même méthode que celle qu'il utilisait lors des cours avec Trewlaney : tout inventer. Malgré tout, en plus des horoscopes, il avait désormais en charge une rubrique de conseils aux lecteurs.</p><p>L'arrivée de Drago changeait les choses, bouleversait ses habitudes.</p><p>Il était fier de ce qu'il faisait, puisqu'il s'était débrouillé seul, sans que personne ne se doute que c'était Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier derrière la personnalité de Sybille. Il n'avait pas été engagé pour son nom ou sa célébrité, mais bel et bien parce qu'il avait su faire ses preuves.</p><p>Pour autant, c'était son jardin secret en quelques sortes. C'était une partie de sa vie qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager si peu de temps après enfin avoir goûté à la normalité et à l'anonymat.</p><p>Pire encore, il aurait pu se dévoiler face à un ami comme Neville par exemple - il savait que son ami ne le jugerait pas ou ne se moquerait pas. Mais Drago Malefoy… Il ne pensait pas que le Serpentard ne puisse le prendre au sérieux.</p><p>Il pouvait presque entendre les moqueries et les ricanements. Les regards chargés d'amusement.</p><p>Harry repoussa ses pensées maussades et s'enferma dans son bureau pour travailler un peu pendant que Drago se reposait dans la chambre qu'il lui avait montré.</p><p>Cette fois pourtant, il avait un léger souci d'inspiration. Là où il ne manquait jamais d'imagination pour formuler ses horoscopes, il bloquait sur chaque mot.</p><p>En se relisant, Harry grogna en marmonnant.</p><p>- Sérieusement… Le mois sera déclaré durable, puissant et bon ? Ça ne veut rien dire ça !</p><p>Avec un soupir, il abandonna, sortit de son bureau et le verrouilla avec soin. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas travailler, il allait cuisiner. Après tout, il avait un invité !</p><p>Harry était dans la cuisine depuis un bon moment, préparant des lasagnes d'un air absent. Il avait développé un goût certain pour la préparation de ses repas, trouvant du réconfort dans une activité où il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.</p><p>La seule fois où Severus Rogue l'avait surpris en pleine cuisine lors de l'une de ses visites, il l'avait observé d'un air impassible. Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres et il avait fait un commentaire sur son étrange don en cuisine alors qu'il n'était pas capable de se débrouiller en potion.</p><p>Harry sursauta brusquement en entendant un rire derrière lui.</p><p>- Comment tu peux cuisiner alors que tu ne parvenais pas à brasser la plus simple des potions, Potter ?</p><p>Le Gryffondor se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas le rapport.</p><p>- Tu prépares tes ingrédients pour cuisiner à la perfection mais tu es incapable de le faire pour les potions… Enfin, compte tenu de ce que je vois ici, ce n'est pas un problème de capacité mais plus de volonté !</p><p>Harry mit le plat au four et claqua la porte avant de croiser les bras en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Drago haussa un sourcil avec un rictus amusé.</p><p>- Si Severus savait ça…</p><p>- Il est au courant, il vient régulièrement.</p><p>Drago avança avec un air intéressé.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Et quelle est exactement la raison de ta soudaine entente avec mon si gracieux parrain ?</p><p>Harry se ferma et se frotta le visage.</p><p>- Et bien tu lui demanderas à l'occasion. Il serait surprenant qu'il ne vienne pas voir si nous ne nous sommes pas entretués !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vivre pour le raconter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, Drago avait eu l'intuition que Potter allait tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres. Son camarade dégageait une telle prestance et une telle puissance, qu'il ne pouvait que vaincre. Excepté les Serpentard - trop attachés à leur famille Mangemort ou trop peureux pour prendre position - tous s'étaient massés derrière lui.</p><p>Il avait su que sa vie allait prendre fin. Il avait la marque des ténèbres et personne ne s'arrêterait sur le fait qu'il était encore un enfant qui n'avait pas eu le choix. Un enfant qui avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour aider ses parents.</p><p>Malgré ce que ça impliquait pour lui et sa famille, il avait été soulagé de voir Harry Potter vaincre et survivre à toute cette folie. Ils avaient échangé un regard, et Drago l'avait perdu de vue lorsqu'il s'était laissé attirer par sa mère dans une étreinte de réconfort.</p><p>Les Aurors étaient venus vers eux, mais son rival s'était interposé et les avait empêché de les emmener. Il avait eu l'air bien plus vieux que ses dix-sept ans à cet instant, en les défendant sans hésitation.</p><p>Ils avaient eu une semaine de répit. Une petite semaine au Manoir, terrés, à sursauter à chaque bruit, où ses parents avaient peur d'être rattrapés par leurs erreurs. Drago pour sa part était dans une sorte d'hébétude passive. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre.</p><p>Puis les Aurors étaient arrivés et les avaient emmené. Ils avaient été jetés à Azkaban, sans ménagements.</p><p>Drago aurait pu en vouloir à Potter de leur avait fait miroiter l'absolution puis de leur retirer brusquement la liberté. Mais au final, il n'avait pas la moindre chose à reprocher au Gryffondor. Bien qu'il soit silencieux et calme, les gardiens d'Azkaban le bousculaient et le frappaient régulièrement. Il encaissait sans broncher, il avait perdu toute combativité.</p><p>Le jour de son procès, il savait qu'il allait être condamné. Les détraqueurs avaient été bannis puisqu'ils s'étaient placés du côté de Voldemort, donc il échapperait au baiser. Mais il finirait probablement ses jours à Azkaban, et il serait probablement victime d'un tragique accident dans les mois à venir.</p><p>Face au Magenmagot, il n'écoutait même pas. Il avait l'impression d'être spectateur d'une vaste mascarade.</p><p>Et puis, il était arrivé. Drago avait croisé ses yeux verts brillant de malice alors qu'il enlaçait sa mère et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il était libéré. Il avait remercié Potter, sans savoir exactement pourquoi il avait droit à une seconde chance.</p><p>Sa nouvelle vie était loin d'être aussi plaisante que son enfance. Les Malefoy étaient mis au ban de la société. La richesse qu'il leur restait - suffisante pour garder leur train de vie, mais loin de pouvoir acheter la complaisance du monde sorcier - ne pouvait rien pour que Drago se sente vivant de nouveau.</p><p>Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé quitter le monde magique. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il serait capable de vivre comme un moldu, anonyme. A chaque fois, le regard triste de sa mère le retenait. Lucius en prison, elle n'avait plus que lui après tout.</p><p>Une fois de plus, tout avait basculé lorsqu'il avait échappé à plusieurs attaques. Sa mère voulait le cloîtrer au Manoir, alors qu'il haussait les épaules en ne changeant rien de ses habitudes. Severus était intervenu, porteur d'une solution, comme toujours.</p><p>Il l'avait convaincu de venir demander l'aide de Potter en personne, et sa mère s'était jetée sur l'occasion pour l'éloigner du danger.</p><p>Drago aurait pu se rebeller, mais il était définitivement un trouillard. Alors comme toujours, il avait obéi. Il avait écouté les instructions de son parrain en silence, sans émettre une objection. Pourtant, il avait trouvé le discours de Severus humiliant. Il s'était senti dans la peau d'un gamin immature, alors que son parrain lui répétait de ne pas provoquer Potter puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.</p><p>Il n'avait même pas songé à se rebeller lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il devait vivre chez Potter pour une durée indéterminée. Il s'était résigné.</p><p>A sa grande surprise, le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas mis à la porte. Il lui avait ouvert, l'avait invité à entrer et n'avait pas protesté à l'idée de l'aider.</p><p>Lui, Drago Malefoy s'était montré méprisant et infect avec lui toute leur scolarité et le fichu héros Potter ne se permettait même pas une remarque déplacée. Il le faisait entrer chez lui, lui permettait de rester, lui donnait une chambre.</p><p>Le jeune homme soupira en cherchant son hôte et le trouva dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer un plat.</p><p>Il l'observa un moment, surpris de se rendre compte que le grand héros du monde sorcier vivait seul et se débrouillait comme un grand. Il aurait pu avoir une armée d'elfes. Il aurait pu exiger n'importe quoi du monde sorcier, mais Potter restait égal à lui-même…</p><p>Il lui suffit d'échanger quelques mots - étonnement courtois - avec le Gryffondor pour soudain se demander pour quelle raison Severus Rogue, lui qui haïssait tant la famille Potter, était d'un coup devenu proche du Sauveur au point d'être le seul à connaître son adresse et au point de lui demander d'héberger son filleul avec la certitude que Harry allait accepter.</p><p>Comme Harry ne lui répondit pas sur ce point, il prit note d'interroger le Maître des Potions. Il devait avouer qu'après des jours à se laisser aller dans la morosité, à avoir perdu tout intérêt pour ce qui l'entourait, il était agréable de s'intéresser à quelque chose. Même si le quelque chose concernait le lien qui semblait unir Severus Rogue à Harry Potter.</p><p>Drago eut l'impression que la vie revenait en lui alors qu'il réfléchissait à la prochaine question qu'il allait poser au brun devant lui. Sur un coup de tête, il dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.</p><p>- J'imaginais que tu… partagerais ta maison avec la belette.</p><p>Les yeux verts de Harry se posèrent sur lui, et une brève lueur triste passa dans le regard du jeune homme. Puis, il haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Je suppose que la guerre a changé beaucoup de choses.</p><p>- Je suppose que je devrais te dire que je suis désolé… Mais je ne le suis pas vraiment.</p><p>Harry sourit et secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, Drago changea volontairement de sujet, préférant donner à la conversation un ton plus léger.</p><p>- Et sinon, ça fait quoi d'être un héros pour le monde sorcier ?</p><p>- Oh… Et bien je dirais qu'il faut le vivre pour le raconter !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tourner autour du pot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils avaient mangé en silence. Ils s'étaient observés mutuellement, sans même chercher à être discrets. Ils renouaient avec une habitude de Poudlard, celle de se surveiller mutuellement. Ils avaient passé des années à s'observer de la table des Gryffondor à celle des Serpentard.</p><p>A chaque repas où presque, il y avait toujours un moment où leurs yeux se croisaient. Faire la même chose alors qu'ils mangeaient à la même table, face à face, n'était pas un problème pour eux.</p><p>Une fois la dernière bouchée dans la bouche, Harry fit geste de sa baguette après avoir constaté que Drago avait terminé également et la vaisselle vola dans l'évier. Pendant qu'un sortilège se chargeait de la vaisselle, Harry posa ses bras croisés sur la table et se pencha en avant, dévisageant Drago avec attention.</p><p>- Bien Malefoy. Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?</p><p>Le blond fronça les sourcils en le regardant d'un air perplexe. Harry montra du doigt la lettre de Severus Rogue qu'ils avaient laissé sur la table. Puis il précisa.</p><p>- Les raisons pour lesquelles tu es ici. Pour lesquelles on veut te tuer.</p><p>Drago détourna le regard.</p><p>- Je suis un Malefoy.</p><p>Harry ricana aussitôt.</p><p>- Sans blagues ?</p><p>Drago grogna agacé.</p><p>- Je suis sérieux Potter. Je reçois des menaces parce que je suis un Malefoy. Beaucoup n'ont pas aimé que je sois… libre.</p><p>Harry se pinça les lèvres et une lueur de colère traversa ses yeux.</p><p>- Une seconde. Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?</p><p>Le blondinet eu l'air surpris de la question, puis il soupira avant de répondre doucement.</p><p>- Depuis… depuis la fin du procès. J'ai toujours reçu des menaces mais…</p><p>Le Sauveur se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise et Drago sursauta surpris. Il haussa les épaules et reprit, ignorant le Gryffondor qui tournait en rond devant lui.</p><p>- J'ai pensé à quitter le monde magique mais ma mère ne veut pas… Et mon père est à Azkaban.</p><p>Harry grogna.</p><p>- Ce sont des idiots. Tu as été libéré.</p><p>Drago leva les yeux vers Harry et eut un léger rictus. Il prit un ton moqueur.</p><p>- Et tu t'attendais à quoi Saint Potter ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, auréolé de bons sentiments !</p><p>Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.</p><p>Harry, le regard dur, ne comprenait pas la réflexion de son vis à vis. Il était sorti du Ministère en étant certain que son camarade pourrait reprendre une vie normale. La guerre était terminée et il ne risquait plus de terminer à Azkaban. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se renseigner, parce qu'il était certain que le Serpentard allait bien…</p><p>Drago pour sa part pestait intérieurement après le Gryffondor. Il lui devait beaucoup, de sa liberté à sa présence dans sa maison, mais sa naïveté le désespérait. Il ne comprenait pas comment un sorcier aussi puissant pouvait se montrer aussi crédule et manipulable. Quelque part au fond de lui cependant, quelque chose se tordait dans son ventre à la pensée que si Potter avait su comment les choses se passaient pour lui, il serait venu encore une fois à son secours…</p><p>Harry capitula. Il ramassa la chaise au sol et se réinstalla, en silence.</p><p>- Ok Malefoy. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Précisément.</p><p>Le Serpentard détourna le regard un instant avant de soupirer. Il aurait préféré que Potter ne pose jamais cette question parce que le rejet qu'il vivait depuis la fin de la guerre était une torture continuelle, après avoir été courtisé par le monde sorcier depuis sa naissance.</p><p>- J'ai reçu des menaces. Je… Je les ai ignorées, parce que je ne sortais plus vraiment de chez moi. Mais… à plusieurs reprises j'ai été attaqué. Des… Des sorts jetés sur moi principalement. J'ai eu de la chance.</p><p>- De la chance ?</p><p>- De survivre.</p><p>Harry resta silencieux un long moment avant de se frotter le visage d'un air fatigué.</p><p>- Parfois je me demande pourquoi je me suis battu. A quoi ça a servi.</p><p>- Tu te poses sérieusement la question Potter ?</p><p>- Rien n'a changé ! La mort de Voldemort était sensée ramener la paix. Pas créer de nouvelles injustices.</p><p>Drago secoua la tête avant de sourire.</p><p>- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de te venger ? De venger ta famille ?</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>- Je me suis vengé, non ? J'ai tué celui qui avait assassiné mes parents.</p><p>- Laisse moi rire Potter. Si tu avais eu le choix, tu ne l'aurais pas tué. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je te connais et je sais comment tu fonctionnes.</p><p>- Quel rapport avec…</p><p>- Avec les attaques dont je suis la cible ? Mon père n'a jamais hésité à écraser ceux sur sa route. Je suppose que beaucoup veulent se venger des Malefoy…</p><p>- Combien d'attaques ?</p><p>- Quatre. La dernière fois… n'est pas passé loin, c'est pour ça que Severus… a tenu à ce que je vienne te voir.</p><p>- Il a eu raison. Tu aurais du venir dès la première fois.</p><p>Drago grogna.</p><p>- On est pas amis Potter. J'allais pas venir me plaindre alors que…</p><p>- Alors que ?<br/>- Alors que tu m'as déjà aidé. Tu n'étais pas obligé…</p><p>- J'ai fait ce qui était juste. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu te souviens ? Le jour où les rafleurs m'ont amené dans ton Manoir ?</p><p>Le silence retomba alors que Harry essayait d'oublier les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Il se rappelait parfaitement l'air perdu de Drago et surtout la façon dont il avait refusé de le reconnaître. Pourtant, à l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il l'avait reconnu, Harry en était certain.</p><p>Le Serpentard fit un geste vague de la main.</p><p>- Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse tuer ce jour là ? Quoi que tu aies pu penser de moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que… Tu-sais-qui ne prennent le contrôle du monde magique.</p><p>Ces mots soulagèrent Harry et il sourit.</p><p>- Écoute Malefoy. Oublie cette histoire. Je t'aide parce que nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble, et nous n'avons pas besoin d'être amis pour… nous entraider ? Je veux dire, je ne souhaite pas ta mort, et si Rogue t'envoie ici, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.</p><p>Drago grimaça avant d'acquiescer.</p><p>- Il est certain que je serais à l'abri ici, et je commence à comprendre son point de vue si tu vis isolé. Pour ce qui est du reste, moi non plus je ne veux pas ta mort, Potter.</p><p>- Parfait. Nous sommes donc d'accord.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. C'est marrant que tu dises cela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils étaient tombés d'accord assez rapidement finalement. Harry avait invité Drago à rester chez lui de façon plus formelle, précisant qu'il n'obéissait pas au Maître des potions mais qu'il s'agissait de sa décision. Il n'allait pas le renvoyer alors qu'il pouvait être victime d'une attaque à n'importe quel moment.</p><p>En ricanant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'apporter des précisions.</p><p>- Tu vas dire que c'est mon complexe du héros, mais tu as été innocenté et libéré et je ne supporte pas que… C'est juste une histoire de vengeance, c'est de l'injustice !</p><p>Drago n'avait pas répliqué, mais il avait accepté l'invitation d'un hochement de tête. Quels que soient ses sentiments - honte et culpabilité - au sujet de ses erreurs passées, il n'avait pas envie de mourir.</p><p>Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait en sécurité auprès de Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait fait ses preuves et montré sa valeur. Sa propre mère n'avait cessé de l'encenser depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur Manoir, et son parrain avait développé une étrange confiance dans le Gryffondor qu'il avait martyrisé pendant sa scolarité.</p><p>Avec un soupir, Harry fit un signe de tête à Drago pour qu'il le suive. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le petit salon, et Drago prit le temps d'observer autour de lui avec attention.</p><p>La pièce était simple. Des murs blancs et vides. Un sofa avec de gros coussins moelleux, un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Une bibliothèque emplie de livres - livres moldus côtoyant des grimoires sorciers.</p><p>Sur le manteau de la cheminée, il y avait deux photos : une d'un couple et Drago identifia immédiatement James et Lily Potter. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils ne laissait aucun doutes sur leur identité.</p><p>L'autre photo était un cliché représentant trois hommes. James Potter, le professeur Lupin et Sirius Black.</p><p>Il se souvint que Black était le parrain de Harry, ce qui expliquait la photo en bonne place.</p><p>Drago se serait attendu à plus d'opulence dans la demeure du Sauveur. Quelque chose plus en rapport avec son statut de héros. Rien d'aussi tapageur que le Manoir dans lequel il avait grandi mais… Plus.</p><p>Il se rendit compte que Harry l'observait en souriant, un air malicieux sur le visage.</p><p>- Ça ira pour supporter ma modeste demeure ? La déco te plaît ?</p><p>Drago grogna avec un vague geste de la main.</p><p>- Juste un peu de curiosité. Je m'attendais à… Je sais pas en fait. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait l'endroit où tu vis.</p><p>Harry gloussa.</p><p>- Comme tu peux le constater je ne me suis absolument pas inspiré du Manoir Malefoy.</p><p>Drago grimaça, se souvenant du jour où Potter était entré dans le Manoir. Il en avait fait des cauchemars.</p><p>Pendant des nuits, il n'avait cessé de revivre l'arrivée de Potter au Manoir. Mais les choses dérapaient rapidement dans son esprit. La nuit, il oubliait que cette scène avait déjà eu lieu.</p><p>La nuit, il ne parvenait pas à faire croire à Bellatrix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Potter. La nuit, sa tante cinglée lisait sur son visage que c'était son rival face à eux, et Potter subissait le même sort que Charity Burbage.</p><p>Le bref instant où Drago avait été plongé dans ses pensées, Harry en avait profité pour faire apparaître un service à thé et les avait servi avant de se laisser aller en arrière sur le fauteuil. Drago s'installa face à lui sur le sofa, un peu mal à l'aise.</p><p>Après avoir siroté le breuvage brûlant pendant quelques secondes, Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et osa poser la question qui le perturbait.</p><p>- Et donc, tu ne vois plus la Belette ni Miss-Je-sais-tout ?</p><p>Harry se rembrunit et haussa les épaules. Drago avait pensé qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais le Gryffondor finit par parler.</p><p>- J'ai préféré couper les ponts. Nous avions… des désaccords.</p><p>- Tu plaisantes ? Ils étaient tes ombres à Poudlard.</p><p>- C'est marrant que tu dises cela… Je me souviens de tes gorilles…</p><p>Drago plissa le nez avant de rire, et Harry le regarda amusé.</p><p>- Divergences d'opinion, pour résumer. Hermione a pris comme offense personnelle que je refuse les postes offerts pour le Ministère. Elle a considéré que c'était… du gâchis que je ne profite pas des avantages qui m'étaient offerts.</p><p>Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant de grogner d'un air agacé.</p><p>- Et si tu avais accepté elle aurait crié au favoritisme ? Je suppose que la Belette était d'accord avec elle ?</p><p>Harry rougit et détourna le regard.</p><p>- C'était plus une autre raison avec Ron. Une dispute, rien d'important.</p><p>Drago renifla d'un air méprisant puis but une gorgée de thé. Harry en profita pour lui poser une question.</p><p>- Et toi Malefoy ? Tes amis ?</p><p>Le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment avant de soupirer.</p><p>- Rien de dramatique, juste… la vie. Zabini est allé vivre en Italie avec sa mère et son nouveau beau-père. Parkinson… Elle ne sort plus vraiment de chez elle, elle a eu elle-aussi quelques soucis avec le nouveau monde sorcier…</p><p>Harry jura, furieux.</p><p>- Tu veux dire que tous les Serpentard sont victimes de ce genre de comportement ?</p><p>- Tu vivais où ces derniers mois Potter ? Bien sûr que tous ceux qui sont passés à Serpentard sont les nouvelles cibles du monde sorcier !</p><p>Harry se frotta le visage.</p><p>- J'en ai eu assez de toute cette… hypocrisie. Je ne sors pas d'ici, et je… Je vois juste Luna de temps à autres et je prends des nouvelles de Neville, mais nous ne parlons pas de ce qui se passe.</p><p>- Longdubas et Loufoca ?</p><p>Le Gryffondor gonfla les joues.</p><p>- Pour ton information, ils ont tous les deux été d'accord avec moi sur le fait que tu ne méritais pas de finir à Azkaban.</p><p>Le blond ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, troublé. Il tenta de masquer son trouble mais Harry ne fut pas dupe et le brun gloussa avant de reprendre.</p><p>- Quoi que tu puisses en penser, Malefoy, tout le monde ne te veux pas de mal. Ils savent faire la part des choses. Tu étais un gosse affreux mais… tu ne mérites pas d'être… traité comme ça.</p><p>Drago eut un sourire triste.</p><p>- Magnifique ironie que ce soit toi qui me dise ça alors que nous étions… ennemis.</p><p>- Et maintenant ?</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules.</p><p>- L'avenir nous le dira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Marcher sur les traces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry et Drago avaient discuté pendant un long moment. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois où ils avaient une conversation aussi longue sans se sauter à la gorge ni s'insulter.</p><p>Il y avait eu quelques tensions, mais finalement, leur échange avait été agréable.</p><p>Ils étaient toujours installés dans le salon, mais cette fois la cheminée était allumée et ils contemplaient les flammes en silence, pensivement. Drago s'était plongé dans ses pensées, alors que toutes ses certitudes volaient en éclats.</p><p>Lorsqu'il s'était trouvé reclus dans son Manoir, parce que chaque sortie apportait son lot d'insultes et de bousculades, il avait pensé que c'était normal. Normal parce qu'il avait été un Mangemort, parce qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix.</p><p>Il ne répliquait jamais, parce qu'au fond de lui, sa culpabilité lui hurlait qu'il méritait bien pire.</p><p>Il se laissait traîner dans la boue, comme pour expier ses fautes. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il était un Malefoy et il savait parfaitement à quel point son nom était détesté. Son père avait fait de mauvais choix, et il les avait entraîné dans sa chute.</p><p>Il aurait pu s'exiler, quitter le pays voire le monde magique. Il était resté pour sa mère, en sachant qu'un jour il devrait partir s'il voulait une chance de vivre une vie normale, loin de toute cette colère. Pourtant, à aucun moment il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait un point commun avec le Sauveur.</p><p>Potter aurait dû être traité en héros. Il aurait dû être porté aux nues, profitant de sa gloire, vivant la vie dont il avait rêvé.</p><p>Au lieu de quoi, il avait choisi de disparaître, sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Il se retrouvait isolé, trahi par ses amis les plus proches.</p><p>Il vivait seul, caché de tous, ne voyant personne alors qu'il les avait tous sauvé.</p><p>Drago trouvait la situation profondément injuste. Potter avait été contraint de se cacher pour espérer vivre la vie qu'il espérait. Même après avoir accompli l'impossible, son rival de toujours n'était pas libre de ses actes - tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de prendre son destin en main.</p><p>D'un coup, le jeune homme releva la tête pour fixer le regard émeraude face à lui.</p><p>- Potter ? Pourquoi tu as préféré te cacher ici plutôt que de vivre comme tu l'entendais sans te préoccuper des autres ?</p><p>Si Harry fut surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien. Il fronça les sourcils, prenant le temps de réfléchir soigneusement à la question posée. Puis il haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Je n'ai jamais pu être libre. Vraiment libre. Si par exemple je décidais d'aller dans un bar et de boire du Whisky pur feu jusqu'à l'inconscience, le lendemain, les photos et un article seraient dans la Gazette, avec un commentaire de tout un tas de psychologues pour expliquer à quel point la guerre m'a détruit.</p><p>- Tu as tout quitté pour pouvoir te saouler en paix ?</p><p>Harry gloussa et secoua la tête.</p><p>- Bien sûr que non… C'était l'exemple le plus frappant. Parce que quoi que je fasse, j'étais scruté à chaque instant. Les gens m'arrêtaient dans la rue. J'aurais peut-être pu m'y habituer si…</p><p>- Si ?</p><p>- Si j'avais eu l'occasion de choisir ce que je voulais faire.</p><p>Drago lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et Harry eut un sourire amer.</p><p>- Les gens attendaient de moi que je devienne Auror et prenne un poste au Ministère. "Le futur Ministre de la Magie", ce genre de conneries.</p><p>- Mais tu voulais être Auror !</p><p>- Ouais. Quand j'étais ado. Tu voulais devenir quoi toi, à cet âge ?</p><p>Le Serpentard hésita un bref instant avant de détourner le regard, les pommettes rougies.</p><p>- Je n'y ai jamais pensé parce que j'étais destiné à reprendre le rôle de Lord de mon père.</p><p>Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement avant d'éclater de rire.</p><p>- A ce que je vois, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que ce que je pensais. Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'envoyer tout balader pour faire ce que tu aimais ?</p><p>Drago grogna.</p><p>- Potter, contrairement à toi, j'ai été élevé dans le but de prendre la suite de mon père un jour. Je ne vous pas pourquoi j'enverrais balader ce qui fait partie de moi. Ce qui m'était destiné depuis ma naissance.</p><p>Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ils restèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux, partageant un lien invisible. Harry soupira doucement.</p><p>- Je ne te crois pas. Je suis certain que tu as eu des rêves d'avenir autres que ceux qui t'étaient imposés. Tu n'as juste pas eu…</p><p>- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté ! J'ai choisi d'accepter mon héritage !</p><p>Harry lui sourit.</p><p>- Et pourtant nous sommes ici tous les deux. À l'écart du monde magique.</p><p>Drago, vexé, se leva brusquement, mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet.</p><p>- Écoute Malefoy. Je suis désolé, ok ?</p><p>Il hocha la tête et se réinstalla, fixant Potter. D'un coup, il se pencha en avant.</p><p>- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?</p><p>- Fait quoi ?</p><p>- T'enivrer dans un bar ?</p><p>- La Gazette…</p><p>- Justement ! T'enivrer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se désintéressent de toi.</p><p>Harry secoua la tête.</p><p>- Pour terminer enfermé Square Grimaud pour mon propre bien ? Ou au Terrier sous la surveillance de Molly Weasley ?</p><p>- Mais… Tu es majeur !</p><p>- Justement ! Je suis un objet, un pion. J'ai été manipulé dès le départ. La première chose que j'ai appris en arrivant à Poudlard c'est que je devais craindre les Serpentard ! Chaque année, j'étais renvoyé pour l'été chez ma famille qui me maltraitait. Et chaque année je risquais ma vie pour des gens qui me considéraient comme une arme.</p><p>- Alors tu as disparu et tu t'es isolé, marchant sur les traces de Severus… Il a fait comme toi tu sais, faire le vide autour de lui et se replier sur lui même.</p><p>- Nous avons tous les deux nos raisons.</p><p>Drago resta silencieux, réfléchissant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il comprenait un peu mieux le Gryffondor, sa volonté de disparaître pour que son image ne soit pas utilisée contre lui.</p><p>Harry Potter avait été un gamin joyeux et naïf. Le monde sorcier l'avait broyé en l'utilisant, jusqu'à le transformer en ce jeune homme renfermé et solitaire. Il n'était pas malheureux, il avait la vie qu'il avait choisie même s'il était seul… Cependant, ses rêves lui avaient été arrachés une fois de plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Caméléon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drago était arrivé depuis deux jours chez Harry quand il lui annonça qu'il devait se rendre au Ministère. Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils.</p><p>Lorsqu'il apprit les raisons qui poussaient le Serpentard à s'y rendre, il devint furieux, jurant qu'il n'allait pas laisser les choses ainsi…</p><p>En effet, Harry s'était assuré que Drago et Narcissa Malefoy ne soient plus inquiétés pour leurs actes passés. Il avait fait en sorte que le Magenmagot ne puisse pas changer l'issue du procès en recourant à un serment inviolable.</p><p>Mais le Ministère avait trouvé un moyen de contourner cette protection en obligeant ceux qui portaient la marque des Ténèbres à se présenter au Ministère chaque semaine. La moindre absence entraînerait immédiatement l'incarcération à Azkaban, sans passer par un procès.</p><p>Harry apprit sans surprises que les attaques avaient eu lieu les jours où il devait se rendre à cette convocation inepte, puisqu'il s'agissait désormais de la seule occasion où Drago sortait.</p><p>Aussi, il décréta qu'il accompagnerait Drago au Ministère. Si quelqu'un voulait s'en prendre au blondinet, il devrait composer avec la présence du Sauveur du monde sorcier.</p><p>Harry était toujours un Gryffondor dans l'âme mais il avait appris à contrôler son impulsivité. S'il était fermement décidé à accompagner Drago pour surveiller ses arrières, il ne comptait pas se précipiter tête baissée. Il allait se montrer un peu plus Serpentard, clin d'œil au Choipeau qui avait hésité à le placer chez les Verts et Argent.</p><p>Juste après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry avait cherché à échapper aux regards des autres en ne sortant que déguisé. Il avait appris à devenir un vrai caméléon avec peu de choses.</p><p>Drago leva un sourcil surpris en le voyant arriver. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par un bonnet enfoncé sur son front, cachant habilement sa cicatrice. Il ne portait pas ses habituelles lunettes rondes, les ayant métamorphosées en une paire de lunettes plus carrées, aux verres légèrement teintés.</p><p>Potter étant Potter, il était vêtu à la moldue : jean et tee-shirt, portant un logo d'un groupe de rock. Le changement principal résidait dans le fait que contrairement à avant, ses vêtements étaient à sa taille.</p><p>Il aurait croisé le jeune homme sur le chemin de Traverse, il ne l'aurait pas immédiatement reconnu. Bien entendu, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que le déguisement de Potter ne tiendrait pas à un examen approfondi. Mais pour se rendre au Ministère, cela suffirait amplement.</p><p>Comme prévu, personne ne prêta attention au jeune homme qui suivait Drago Malefoy comme une ombre. Et Harry put mesurer l'ampleur de la situation, en notant les multiples regards mauvais, les insultes et bousculades.</p><p>Drago avançait tête baissée, sans s'arrêter, sans réagir.</p><p>Le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais pensé voir Drago aussi passif, se laissant faire. Et il était d'autant plus furieux que les attaques n'en étaient que plus virulentes. Il avait les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, prêt à lancer des sorts, prêt à intervenir.</p><p>C'est probablement parce qu'il était sur les dents qu'il put éviter le drame. Il vit du coin de l'œil un sort arriver et il se précipita sur Drago, le bousculant sèchement les entraînant tous les deux à terre.</p><p>Dans la manœuvre son bonnet avait glissé révélant sa cicatrice - et son identité - à ceux qui les entouraient. Il aida Drago à se redresser, tenant fermement la main du jeune homme. La colère lui avait fait oublier qu'il ne voulait pas être exposé au public, et il fusillait chaque sorcier autour d'eux du regard, les défiant de faire la moindre réflexion.</p><p>Il rajusta rapidement son bonnet d'une main et entraîna Drago vers le Ministère.</p><p>Sans se préoccuper des protestations du Serpentard, il l'attira au pas de charge vers le quartier des Aurors. Il ignora Drago qui lui disait que ça ne servirait à rien, que personne ne les écouterait.</p><p>En entrant, Harry se trouva nez à nez avec Ron Weasley. Il ne savait pas que son ancien ami était devenu Auror, et il eut un moment d'hésitation. Ron ne le reconnut pas, ne cilla même pas en le voyant.</p><p>Voyant Drago, le rouquin eut un sourire mauvais.</p><p>- Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, ton compte est bon. Personne ne viendra te sauver de ce que tu mérites.</p><p>Harry grogna.</p><p>- Il a été agressé, il n'a rien fait.</p><p>Ron écarta l'intervention d'un geste de la main.</p><p>- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça vous. C'est un Mangemort, il ne mérite que Azkaban.</p><p>Drago recula d'un pas, retenu par Harry qui lui jeta un regard réconfortant. Ron jubilait bruyamment mais son ricanement s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand Harry retira d'un geste sec son bonnet, révélant une fois de plus son identité.</p><p>Bouche-bée, Ron resta quelques instants silencieux avant de bégayer.</p><p>- Ha…Harry ?</p><p>Son regard se durcit en voyant que Harry tenait la main de Drago mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son ancien meilleur ami prit les devants.</p><p>- Nous sommes ici pour une agression. Quelqu'un a jeté un sort en direction de Drago Malefoy.</p><p>Ron grogna et haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Et alors ? Il le méritait probablement. Nous avons mieux à faire que de protéger des Mangemorts.</p><p>Harry échangea un regard avec Drago et il lui adressa un rictus. Sans que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, il se tourna et frappa Ron de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant au tapis le nez en sang.</p><p>Un collègue de Ron arriva en courant, mais en découvrant l'identité de celui qui avait frappé son collègue, il recula en levant les mains, comme s'il décidait de ne pas se mêler de la querelle.</p><p>Après un dernier regard méprisant, Harry tourna les talons entraînant Drago avec lui, marmonnant entre ses dents, clairement fou de rage. Le blond se laissa remorquer sans un mot avant d'un coup éclater de rire.</p><p>Harry soupira et s'arrêta, profitant d'un couloir désert.</p><p>- Foutu Gryffondor ! Dès demain je serais accusé de t'avoir kidnappé et placé sous Imperium !</p><p>Le Sauveur se figea avant de se mordiller la lèvre.</p><p>- Bordel.</p><p>Drago haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Ça ou autre chose… Je t'avoue qu'au moins c'était particulièrement divertissant.</p><p>Harry hésita un instant avant de sourire à son tour.</p><p>- Ravi que ça t'ait plu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Les arbres cachent la forêt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry laissa Drago aller dans le bureau de contrôle des anciens Mangemorts. Il avait longuement hésité mais le Serpentard avait levé un sourcil agacé. Le jeune homme comprit que le Serpentard n'accepterait rien de plus niveau aide ou compassion pour l'instant.</p><p>Aussi, il le laissa pour se décider à rendre une visite nécessaire.</p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, Harry faisait irruption dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Kingsley Shakelbot leva un sourcil surpris en le voyant, baguette en main. Il baissa son bras en le reconnaissant à sa cicatrice.</p><p>- Harry ?</p><p>Le jeune homme grogna une vague salutation. Le Ministre l'observait avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à savoir où il se terrait depuis tout ce temps. Finalement l'homme soupira.</p><p>- Où étais-tu passé depuis tout ce temps ?</p><p>- En sécurité.</p><p>Shakelbot émit un son de surprise étouffé. Mais en fin stratège il ne chercha pas à creuser le sujet.</p><p>- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Harry ?</p><p>- Je suppose que vous allez l'apprendre d'ici peu mais je suis passé par l'étage des Aurors et j'ai frappé Ron Weasley.</p><p>Kingsley resta impassible attendant la suite. Il connaissait et estimait Harry, et même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision de disparaître, il savait que le jeune homme n'agissait pas sans raison. Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage encore.</p><p>- J'ai accompagné Drago Malefoy ici, et il a été agressé sur le chemin. A ma grande surprise, les Aurors ont tenté d'arrêter Malefoy. La victime.</p><p>Le Ministre grimaça mais se contenta de hausser les épaules.</p><p>- C'est un ancien Mangemort. Il y a de quoi douter…</p><p>Harry se leva brusquement.</p><p>- Conneries ! Il a été innocenté !</p><p>- Tu as fait pression. Ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry.</p><p>- Il m'a aidé ! Sans les Malefoy vous seriez en train de cirer les chaussures de Voldemort !</p><p>Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis Harry ricana.</p><p>- Vous êtes pathétique.</p><p>- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à protéger celui avec qui tu t'es battu toute ta scolarité ?</p><p>- C'est une question de justice, Kingsley. D'honnêteté.</p><p>Shakelbot laissa échapper un léger rire.</p><p>- Grandis un peu Harry. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ton petit protégé doit bien payer ses erreurs à un moment ou à un autre.</p><p>Harry plissa les yeux, la colère prenant le pas sur le reste. Il se pencha en avant, fixant le Ministre.</p><p>- A votre avis, Monsieur le Ministre, quelles seraient les conséquences si d'un coup le Sauveur annonçait qu'il préférait quitter le monde magique étant donné que ses alliés étaient traités comme des criminels ? Et ce après avoir été innocentés dans un procès ?</p><p>- Tu me menaces Harry ?</p><p>- Je vous préviens.</p><p>Shakelbot resta silencieux un long moment, observant le jeune homme face à lui.</p><p>Il avait eu l'occasion de suffisamment côtoyer Harry pour savoir qu'il était têtu et déterminé. Qu'il ne lançait pas de menaces en l'air.</p><p>Il avait admiré le gamin lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, parce qu'il avait gardé ce sens de la justice malgré sa vie chaotique. Il aurait eu plus d'une raison de baisser les bras et de choisir la solution de facilité en cessant de lutter, et pourtant, il était resté le même. Il avait ignoré les sirènes de la célébrité, il avait su passer outre les critiques.</p><p>Si Harry mettait sa menace à exécution, il craignait les répercussions sur le monde magique.</p><p>Malgré les articles peu flatteurs de la Gazette, le jeune homme avait un certain nombre de soutiens dans le monde magique. La fidélité de ses camarades de Poudlard pendant la guerre n'avait été que les arbres qui cachaient la forêt. Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il était aimé par les sorciers du monde entier.</p><p>Il était l'enfant qui les avait délivré alors qu'il était encore un bébé. Il était le garçon qui avait année après année défié Voldemort sans courber l'échine. Il était l'adolescent qui s'était battu, qui avait accepté de mourir pour eux avant de survivre une nouvelle fois, miraculeusement.</p><p>Brusquement, Shakelbot capitula.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?</p><p>- Je veux que Drago soit libre totalement. Il n'a pas à venir se faire humilier ici.</p><p>- Il peut être dangereux.</p><p>Harry ricana.</p><p>- Drago Malefoy ? Dangereux ? Il n'a…</p><p>- Il a pris la marque.</p><p>- Pour tenter de sauver ses parents ! Et désolé de vous décevoir Kingsley, mais j'aurais fait la même chose !</p><p>Malgré sa colère, Harry restait maître de lui même, ne détournant pas le regard. Ses mâchoires crispées montraient toute l'étendue de sa détermination.</p><p>Shakelbot hésita.</p><p>- D'accord. Je vais prévenir…</p><p>- Certainement pas. Vous allez faire en sorte que cette fois-ci, personne ne puisse contourner ça. Je veux un document officiel, un serment inviolable, et tout ce qui m'assurera que Ron et ses copains n'essaieront pas de coincer Malefoy parce qu'il aura éternué.</p><p>- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Harry.</p><p>- Et bien, vous ferez une exception. Ça fait deux fois que vous me prouvez que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en vous.</p><p>Ne pouvant plus refuser, Shakelbot chercha à gagner du temps, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe et le poussa à régler le problème avant que Drago ne ressorte du bureau de contrôle.</p><p>Le jeune homme savait que Malefoy ne serait pas vraiment ravi - il estimerait devoir encore plus à son rival - mais Harry était décidé à lui montrer qu'il ne faisait que corriger une erreur de sa part. Il aurait du s'assurer dès le départ que personne ne chercherait à s'en prendre à lui.</p><p>Malgré tous ses stratagèmes, Shakelbot donna à Harry ce qu'il avait demandé. Cette fois, Drago Malefoy était hors de portée pour le Ministère, et il n'aurait plus à venir sur place, pour quelque raison que ce soit.</p><p>Alors qu'il allait quitter le bureau du Ministre, ce dernier le rappela.</p><p>- Que vas-tu faire Harry ?</p><p>- Rentrer chez moi et rester discret. C'est bien ce que vous espériez non ? Que je ne bouscule pas votre petit monde ?</p><p>Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de l'homme, et il serra les dents, avant de soupirer.</p><p>- Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres actions d'éclat de ta part ? Tu as d'autres protégés ?</p><p>Harry ricana.</p><p>- J'ai tendance à être fidèles à ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie. Et qui ne m'ont jamais trahi. Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, Severus Rogue. Comptez-vous vous en prendre à eux ?</p><p>- Rogue est également sous la protection de Minerva MacGonagall.</p><p>- Dans ce cas… nous ne devrions pas nous revoir de sitôt, Monsieur le Ministre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Années</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Harry avait retrouvé Drago, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Ils étaient partis ensemble, Harry de nouveau dissimulé sous son bonnet, sans se rendre compte que le Ministre de la Magie en personne les observait, l'air sombre.</p><p>Harry attendit qu'ils soient de retour dans sa maison pour demander à Drago de le suivre au salon. Il lui tendit le parchemin qu'il avait extorqué à Shakelbot. Drago s'en empara et fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?</p><p>- Ta liberté. Pour de bon cette fois-ci, j'espère.</p><p>- Que…</p><p>- Tu n'auras plus à aller au Ministère.</p><p>Loin de s'en réjouir, Drago se leva brusquement.</p><p>- Qu'as-tu fais, Potter ?</p><p>Harry grogna.</p><p>- Pas la peine de me remercier Malefoy. C'était avec plaisir.</p><p>- Foutu Gryffondor stupide et borné ! Ma mère…</p><p>- Ni elle ni Rogue ne seront inquiétés je m'en suis assuré.</p><p>Il s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment et Drago soupira.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour quelle raison ?</p><p>- Tu m'as…</p><p>- Cesse de dire que je t'ai sauvé. Parce que tu es revenu ce jour là dans la salle sur demande. Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé, lorsque tu as empêché le feudeymon de me consumer.</p><p>- Alors je dois te laisser crever ?</p><p>Drago se laissa tomber dans le sofa, pâle, les mains légèrement tremblantes.</p><p>- Après le procès, j'ai commencé à espérer que… les choses aillent mieux. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi Potter. Je ne suis pas capable de survivre encore et encore. Ces attaques incessantes me rendent dingue.</p><p>Harry s'approcha de lui et attrapa son poignet qu'il serra jusqu'à ce que Drago ne lève les yeux vers lui.</p><p>- Justement. Plus besoin d'aller au Ministère, Malefoy. Plus besoin de te retrouver encore une fois en danger.</p><p>- M'enfermer avec toi ou affronter le monde sorcier… Ma vie est d'une ironie…</p><p>Harry gloussa sans desserrer sa prise sur le poignet du jeune homme à ses côtés. Drago secoua la tête.</p><p>- Merci. Je suppose. J'apprécie vraiment même si…</p><p>- Même si tu ne le montres pas ?</p><p>Drago rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux.</p><p>- Quelque chose dans ce goût là, ouais.</p><p>Le Serpentard soupira doucement, essayant de calmer la panique qui l'étouffait.</p><p>Il n'avait jamais été courageux, loin de là. Il se savait trouillard, ne survivant que grâce à la ruse. Jusqu'à l'année où il avait dû prendre la marque pour que son père soit sauvé d'Azkaban, il avait évité de se retrouver dans des situations où il pourrait se trouver en première ligne.</p><p>A chaque attaque qu'il subissait, il se sentait la panique monter en lui, jusqu'à le mener aux portes de la folie. A chaque fois, il se faisait l'impression d'être un enfant incapable de se défendre.</p><p>Cette fois pourtant, les choses étaient différentes. La panique l'étranglait. Mais il y avait une partie de lui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter l'aidait.</p><p>Le jeune homme était empli de culpabilité. Durant de longues nuits d'insomnies, il avait revécu les années de son adolescence, revivant son passé pour essayer de trouver comment il aurait pu ne pas être marqué.</p><p>Il imaginait de nombreuses façons de changer son passé, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour ne pas en arriver au point où il en était.</p><p>Paria de la société sorcière, il se haïssait lui-même. Et chaque fois, il finissait par regardait le tatouage hideux qui ornait son bras, se demandant s'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'ôter. Se mutiler, se brûler peut être. Tout plutôt que d'avoir en permanence le rappel de ses fautes encré dans la peau.</p><p>Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été capable de choisir son camp clairement. Il n'avait eu aucunes convictions. Il se moquait à l'époque de qui remporterait la guerre tant qu'il pouvait continuer sa petite vie dorée.</p><p>Et alors que sa vie actuelle était déjà compliquée et chamboulée, Harry Potter revenait et jouait les héros. Il l'accueillait chez lui, sans l'humilier. Il le conduisait au Ministère et le protégeait, n'hésitant pas à se battre pour l'aider.</p><p>Cerise sur le gâteau, il lui offrait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ.</p><p>Drago était persuadé que le Ministre de la Magie n'avait pas accepté de gaieté de cœur. Il était certain que Saint Potter avait utilisé un quelconque moyen de pression pour le décider.</p><p>C'était ce qui bloquait.</p><p>Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry Potter l'avait défendu avec tant d'ardeur.</p><p>Drago ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait conscience d'être redevable au Gryffondor, à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Mais en connaissant le jeune homme, il savait qu'il n'agissait pas en espérant un quelconque retour.</p><p>Il pouvait même parier que Potter l'aiderait encore et encore sans contrepartie, juste parce qu'il le pouvait.</p><p>Le Serpentard sortit brusquement de ses pensées en sentant les doigts de Potter toujours refermés sur son poignet. La prise n'était pas douloureuse, le contact physique entre eux était juste étrange. Déstabilisant.</p><p>Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor, ce dernier semblait légèrement inquiet.</p><p>- Qui pourrait vouloir te tuer Malefoy ?</p><p>- Je croyais que nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet.</p><p>- La personne qui a lancé le sort… Elle savait que tu irais au Ministère.</p><p>Drago haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Tu as peut être vécu dans une grotte ces derniers mois, mais tout le monde sait que les Mangemorts sont tenus de se présenter une fois par semaine.</p><p>- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?</p><p>- Parce que c'était le jour de ma convocation, quelle question. Crois-tu qu'ils nous laissent le moindre contrôle sur la situation ? Nous sommes convoqués selon leur bon vouloir !</p><p>Harry se pencha.</p><p>- Toujours le même jour ?</p><p>- Non. Nous avons la convocation d'une fois sur l'autre.</p><p>- Quelqu'un du Ministère.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait un certain … secret professionnel. Je suppose que…</p><p>Drago cessa de parler brusquement, refusant de parler de l'humiliation infligée à chaque fois. Harry l'observa un long moment avant d'insister.</p><p>- Tu supposes que quoi ?</p><p>- Que ce n'est pas vraiment un indice sérieux. De ce que j'en sais, la personne qui convoque les Mangemorts pourrait aussi bien en parler à son boulanger !</p><p>- Il faudra bien commencer quelque part !</p><p>- Sauf si je quitte le monde magique. J'y pense mais je ne veux pas abandonner ma mère. Je suppose que si c'est une question de sécurité elle acceptera de me suivre. Elle reste pour mon père, mais elle n'a même pas l'autorisation de le voir.</p><p>- Chaque chose en son temps…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. S'effondrer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sortait de son bureau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il avait passé la matinée à travailler, et il trouvait assez surprenant que Drago n'ai pas encore posé de questions sur ses activités.</p><p>En ouvrant la porte, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Severus Rogue. Il avait trouvé étrange que le maître des potions ne soit pas encore venu…</p><p>Il le laissa entrer sans un mot. Cependant l'air sombre de son ancien professeur l'alarma.</p><p>- Professeur ? Un soucis ?</p><p>Severus hésita avant de soupirer.</p><p>- Où est Drago ?</p><p>Harry allait appeler Drago mais ce dernier sortit de sa chambre au même instant - probablement après avoir entendu la voix de son parrain.</p><p>Le Gryffondor nota immédiatement l'air tendu de Severus et comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.</p><p>- Professeur ?</p><p>Severus se passa les mains sur le visage, et le jeune homme nota ses cernes. Drago avait également deviné qu'il y avait un problème.</p><p>- Severus ? Que c'est il passé ?</p><p>L'homme s'installa sur le fauteuil et contempla ses mains un instant.</p><p>- Vous auriez un verre de Whisky, Potter ?</p><p>Ce dernier le servit sans faire de commentaire. Après une hésitation, il se servit un verre et en tendit un à Drago. Il pressentait que le Serpentard risquait d'en avoir besoin d'ici peu.</p><p>Drago loin d'être stupide avait compris que son parrain n'était pas venu pour une visite de politesse. Il se crispa, attendant la suite.</p><p>Severus grimaça avant de boire le verre que lui avait donné Harry d'une gorgée. Il ignora les yeux ronds des deux garçons et commença à parler d'une voix rauque.</p><p>- Je suis désolé Drago, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Je pensais…</p><p>Blême, Drago l'interrompit. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.</p><p>- Ma mère va bien ?</p><p>Severus hocha nerveusement la tête.</p><p>- Narcissa va bien, Drago. Ce…</p><p>Harry se crispa, devinant où le maître des potions voulait en venir. Drago ne semblait pas encore avoir compris et fixait son parrain, attendant la suite.</p><p>- Drago… Il y a eu… Ton père est mort.</p><p>Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Le visage de Drago resta sans expression. Le seul signe visible montrant qu'il n'allait pas bien fut qu'il vida son verre d'alcool et se mit à tousser à cause de la brûlure du breuvage.</p><p>Harry soupira et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage.</p><p>- Que s'est il passé ?</p><p>Severus grimaça et jeta un regard inquiet vers son filleul qui restait silencieux.</p><p>- Plusieurs Mangemorts ont été… victimes d'accidents mortels ces dernières semaines.</p><p>La phrase fit réagit immédiatement Drago. Les yeux injectés de sang, il montra les dents, grognant plus qu'il ne parla.</p><p>- Accident ? Réellement ?</p><p>Harry fit un mouvement pour poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de Drago, mais il n'alla pas au bout de son geste. A la place, il prit une gorgée d'alcool, laissant le Whisky brûler agréablement sa gorge avant de demander des précisions d'un ton hésitant.</p><p>- Professeur ? Que vouliez vous dire en parlant d'accidents mortels ?</p><p>Severus soupira et il sembla d'un coup faire bien plus que son âge.</p><p>- Jusqu'à hier, les Mangemorts qui sont morts faisaient partie de ceux qui… avaient été condamnés à vie parce qu'ils n'ont jamais renié leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils… Ils étaient violents et bagarreurs. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter parce qu'effectivement, la possibilité qu'ils aient provoqué leur mort par leur comportement était élevée.</p><p>- Provoqué ? Comment ça ?</p><p>Severus haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Rodolphus Lestrange par exemple est mort en tombant dans les escaliers. Selon les témoins, il s'est débattu et a cherché à fuir. Il aurait glissé en bousculant un gardien et il est mort sur le coup.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Et vous ne pensez pas que ce soit passé comme ça ?</p><p>Le professeur de potion se leva pour se placer devant la cheminée, leur tournant le dos. Tête baissée, il réfléchissait. Il se tourna brusquement, les lèvres pincées.</p><p>- Jusqu'à… hier, je dirais que je m'en moquais. Que ce soit vrai ou non, Lestrange et les autres étaient dangereux car décidés à… continuer dans la lignée du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ils parvenaient à échapper à Azkaban. Même s'il s'avérait qu'un gardien se débarrassait d'eux… Je ne peux pas lui donner tort aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître.</p><p>Drago détourna le regard, et Harry comprit immédiatement que les mots de son parrain l'avait blessé, puisqu'il sous entendait que les Mangemorts emprisonnés ne méritaient pas de vivre. Severus s'en rendit compte puisqu'il continua avec une voix plus douce.</p><p>- Mais Lucius était un prisonnier modèle de l'avis de tous. Il avait… décidé de se racheter et comme il avait été condamné à une peine réduite, il était déterminé à ne pas gâcher sa seconde chance.</p><p>Drago fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Vous l'avez vu ? Mon père ?</p><p>Severus hocha doucement la tête.</p><p>- Oui. Narcissa m'a demandé de… vérifier qu'il allait bien et j'ai demandé ce service à Minerva. Elle a… réussi à convaincre le Ministre de m'accorder une visite et j'ai pu voir que Lucius avait changé.</p><p>- Comment est-il mort ?</p><p>Le maître des potions grimaça.</p><p>- Il y a eu une bousculade dans le couloir à l'heure des repas et… Et il est… Il a basculé dans le vide.</p><p>Harry but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool et quitta ses lunettes pour se frotter le visage. Il se sentait soudain épuisé, parce qu'au vu de ce que venait de dire Severus, l'hypothèse qu'il avait faisait froid dans le dos. Toujours caché derrière ses mains, il se lança.</p><p>- Ça change tout.</p><p>Il devina le mouvement des deux autres hommes, qui se tournèrent vers lui brusquement.</p><p>- Ça change quoi Potter ?</p><p>Harry ôta ses mains pour détailler Drago. Il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il ne se sentait pas suffisamment proche de lui pour oser le faire.</p><p>- Je croyais que tu étais la cible. Mais si c'était les anciens Mangemorts la cible ? Ceux qui portent la marque ?</p><p>Severus grimaça.</p><p>- J'aurais été attaqué, non ?</p><p>- Pas forcément. N'oubliez pas que la Gazette a publié un article expliquant que vous étiez espion. Sans compter que tous les membres de l'ordre savaient quel était votre rôle, à la fin.</p><p>- A quoi pensez-vous, Potter ?</p><p>Harry hésita et jeta un bref regard vers Drago. Le jeune homme le fixait, d'un air impassible.</p><p>- Si c'est la même personne, c'est quelqu'un qui a accès au Ministère et à Azkaban. Et quelqu'un dont personne ne se méfierait. Quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un qui déteste les Mangemorts pour des raisons personnelles et pas juste parce qu'ils étaient les méchants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Plaintes et gémissements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu'un hibou entra dans la maison de Harry, ce dernier l'observa d'un œil rond, inquiet. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier sorcier. Pas depuis qu'il s'était écarté du monde magique en tous cas.</p><p>Au début de son exil volontaire, il y avait eu beaucoup de lettres. Des Weasleys, de Hermione. D'inconnus qui se demandaient où il était. Mais il avait pris l'habitude de les renvoyer sans les ouvrir excepté lorsqu'elles venaient de Severus. Il recevait également la Gazette de temps en temps, lorsqu'il avait l'impression que le monde magique commençait à trop lui manquer. En général, la lecture de la une suffisait à lui rappeler pourquoi il se cachait de tous.</p><p>Méfiant, il saisit le mince colis et observa le hibou partir aussitôt, ne semblant pas souhaiter de réponse.</p><p>Il ouvrit et tomba sur une page de la Gazette pliée, accompagnée d'une note manuscrite. Soulagé il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture soignée et nerveuse de son professeur de potions. Il avait suffisamment lu de commentaires sur ses copies autrefois pour ne pas avoir de doutes sur l'identité de l'expéditeur.</p><p>"Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que votre hypothèse se vérifie. Je vous laisse en juger par vous même en vous joignant l'article décrivant ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je n'ai pour l'instant pas plus de détails, mais nous en avons parlé avec Minerva et elle se charge d'obtenir plus d'informations. Soyez prudents et ne laissez pas Drago sortir tant que nous n'en saurons pas un peu plus."</p><p>Harry posa lentement la note manuscrite sur la table, retardant au maximum le temps de prendre connaissance de l'article que Severus lui avait envoyé. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles, et les souvenirs de la guerre envahissaient son esprit, faisant remonter un goût amer dans sa bouche.</p><p>C'était le moment où il regrettait de ne pas avoir complètement fui le monde magique, parce qu'il se doutait que ce qu'il allait découvrir n'allait pas lui plaire.</p><p>Ne pouvant plus retarder davantage le moment où il devrait prendre connaissance de ce que Severus lui avait envoyé, il déplia la page de journal et hoqueta face au titre en capitales.</p><p>"L'ALLÉE DES EMBRUMES ATTAQUÉE"</p><p>La photo ne laissait aucun doute sur la gravité des faits. L'allée sombre et mal famée était à feu et à sang. Beaucoup de boutiques miteuses étaient détruites, les gravats jonchaient le chemin. C'était une scène d'apocalypse, littéralement.</p><p>Rien qu'à voir les flammes et les bâtiments éventrés, pris sur le vif, Harry pouvait presque entendre les plaintes et gémissements des victimes.</p><p>Il parcourut l'article en diagonale, et comprit immédiatement ce qu'avait voulu dire Severus dans son mot. Les boutiques visées, les victimes, étaient d'anciens partisans de Voldemort. C'était ceux qui avaient aidé les Mangemorts, ceux qui ne portaient pas la marque mais qui soutenaient le Seigneur des ténèbres.</p><p>Tout le monde connaissait leur allégeance, mais il n'y avait pas de preuves directes. Juste des témoignages que le Magenmagot ne prendrait pas le risque d'écouter pour éviter les délations et règlements de comptes en cascade.</p><p>La boutique la plus touchée était sans surprise Barjow et Beurk, dont la Gazette n'avait pas fait mystère du rôle joué dans l'invasion de Poudlard le jour de la mort de Dumbledore. A peine la bataille de Poudlard terminée et Voldemort tué, Skeeter avec publié un long article retraçant la mort de Dumbledore et l'entrée des Mangemorts dans l'école. Elle n'avait pas cité Drago comme étant celui qui avait rendu tout cela possible, mais le monde sorcier avait appris que Barjow et Beurk avait été le point d'entrée via l'armoire à disparaître.</p><p>L'endroit semblait avoir été rasé, il ne restait plus qu'un cratère fumant. Selon l'article, il n'y avait eu aucun survivant à cet endroit.</p><p>Étrangement Skeeter - qui avait rédigé l'article - ne faisait pas le lien entre les Mangemorts morts à Azkaban, les attaques et l'attentat de l'allée des Embrumes. Elle évoquait juste un "terrible incident". Comme si un tel carnage pouvait être juste un incident…</p><p>Drago entra dans la cuisine, et grogna en voyant l'air pensif de Harry. Il attrapa la page de journal qu'il tenait à la main et hoqueta en voyant le titre et la photo.</p><p>Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, et se mit à lire l'article avec attention.</p><p>Harry hésita un instant mais resta silencieux, attendant qu'il ait terminé.</p><p>Lorsque Drago leva la tête, il s'était repris. Harry posa une tasse de thé devant lui et s'installa face à son colocataire.</p><p>- Rogue suggère que nous restions… en sécurité à l'intérieur de la maison.</p><p>- Quelle autre alternative de toutes façons ? Tu as vu le résultat quand je me montre à l'extérieur…</p><p>- Malefoy…</p><p>Drago le stoppa en grognant.</p><p>- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Je pensais juste que… tu ne serais pas ravi d'être confiné ici.</p><p>Le blond haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Ici ou ailleurs… De toutes façons, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies à me supporter longtemps.</p><p>Harry le fixa un long moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Finalement, il demanda.</p><p>- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?</p><p>- Je restais dans le monde magique pour mes parents. Maintenant que mon père n'est plus là, je suppose que ma mère acceptera enfin de partir.</p><p>Drago avait parlé d'un ton monocorde, sans émotion. Il semblait détaché de tout.</p><p>- Malefoy…</p><p>Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et une lueur de colère passa dans son regard gris.</p><p>- N'essaie même pas de me convaincre de rester. Tu perdrais ton temps Potter.</p><p>Harry ferma un instant les yeux.</p><p>- Juste… Attends un peu. Au moins le temps d'être sûr que tu ne risques rien là où tu iras.</p><p>- En quoi ça te concerne Potter ?</p><p>Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, le fantôme de leurs anciennes querelles se rappelant à eux. Peut être qu'effectivement Harry n'aurait pas dû se soucier de ce qu'il adviendrait de Drago Malefoy. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, et pourtant, le Gryffondor n'acceptait pas qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.</p><p>Harry se leva brusquement.</p><p>- Juste… réfléchis-y. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux ici, je ne te chasserai pas.</p><p>En quittant la pièce à grands pas, Harry sentit le regard de Drago lui brûler le dos par son intensité.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Vin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En arrivant au Ministère, Severus savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment. Il n'avait cependant pas pu refuser la convocation du Ministre de la Magie en personne.</p><p>Minerva elle-même n'avait pas assez d'influence pour lui éviter ce déplacement. Elle lui avait cependant assuré que Shakelbot ne pourrait rien contre lui.</p><p>Il s'attendait à devoir patienter un long moment, une façon de lui prouver que le Ministre était débordé et qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'être reçu peut être, mais finalement, il était à peine arrivé que Kingsley le rejoignait pour le faire entrer dans son bureau.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas dire du mal de l'homme. Il avait été un Auror talentueux et il avait montré au sein de l'ordre qu'il ne manquait pas de courage. Il s'était toujours montré honnête… C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait été plébiscité pour prendre la tête du monde magique.</p><p>Kingley désigna d'un geste une chaise à Severus et prit lui même place face à lui. Il lui tendit un verre et lui proposa du vin, que Severus refusa, préférant rester sobre. Le Ministre eut un sourire amusé mais ne fit pas de commentaire, se servant lui même un verre.</p><p>- J'ai reçu la visite de Harry Potter.</p><p>Severus ne montra pas la moindre surprise. Il dévisagea son vis à vis avant de renifler d'un air méprisant.</p><p>- C'est cette information qui a nécessité de me convoquer ici ?</p><p>Shakelbot se mit à rire, mais sous la fausse jovialité il surveillait Severus et analysait chacune de ses réactions.</p><p>- Voyons Severus. Voyez plutôt ça comme une… réunion informelle ?</p><p>Un instant, Severus caressa l'éventualité de le comparer à Voldemort quand à sa façon de "réunir" ses laquais, mais il se mordit la langue, décidé à ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Face à son absence de réaction, le Ministre continua, se penchant légèrement en avant.</p><p>- Voyez-vous, en tant que Ministre j'ai littéralement les mains liées. Mes rayons d'action sont très faibles, puisque chacune de mes décisions doit être approuvée. Or, j'ai appris que le monde magique était loin d'être en paix. Malgré le fait que le jeune Harry nous ait sauvé, tout n'est pas terminé comme nous l'avions pensé.</p><p>- Kingsley, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ici ? Vous avez certainement beaucoup de personnes autour de vous qui seraient ravies de vous aider. J'en ai fini avec tout ça.</p><p>Shakelbot fronça les sourcils et eut un sourire forcé.</p><p>- Voyons Severus. Dumbledore avait toute confiance en vous. Minerva ne tarit pas d'éloges. Et même ce cher Harry est décidé à vous protéger. Ça fait de vous la personne parfaite pour ce que j'ai en tête.</p><p>- Je ne suis plus espion, je n'appartiens plus à aucune organisation. L'ordre est dissout. Aujourd'hui je suis juste professeur de potions, et cette vie me convient parfaitement.</p><p>Le sourire de Shakelbot se fit carnassier.</p><p>- Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense Severus ? Je pense que vous êtes en contact avec Harry Potter. Que vous savez où il se cache. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle relation tordue vous avez avec ce gosse, mais je devine que si je veux le contacter je vais devoir composer avec vous.</p><p>Blême de rage, Severus se leva, prêt à quitter la pièce. Mais le Ministre le rappela d'une voix sèche.</p><p>- Je ne vous conseille pas de partir. Vous êtes peut être à l'abri pour vos activités de Mangemort, mais je peux faire de votre vie un enfer. Que feriez-vous si vous n'aviez plus le droit d'enseigner ? Si je vous retire l'autorisation de brasser des potions ? Il y a bien des moyens de vous atteindre.</p><p>Mâchoires serrées, Severus se rassit et fusilla l'homme du regard.</p><p>- Que voulez-vous ?</p><p>- Déjà vous allez reprendre vos activités d'espion. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe réellement dans le monde magique et vous êtes à même d'avoir les informations dont j'ai besoin. Ensuite, vous allez me livrer Harry Potter. Débrouillez-vous comme vous l'entendez pour le faire plier, mais je le veux à mon service. Voyez ça comme une façon de servir votre pays.</p><p>Extérieurement, Severus s'obligea à ne pas montrer d'émotions. Cependant, il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, et il cherchait déjà une solution pour limiter les dégâts.</p><p>Face à son absence de réaction, Shakelbot sourit, but une gorgée de vin et se pencha vers lui.</p><p>- Ne songez même pas à refuser. Ce n'est pas un choix, je vous donne juste les ordres si vous voulez continuer à vivre normalement.</p><p>Severus étira ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Potter me déteste, pour quelle raison saurais-je où il est ?</p><p>- Il est décidé à vous éviter les inconvénients liés à la charmante marque sur votre bras. Il m'a rappelé lors de sa dernière visite que vous étiez intouchable au même titre que les Malefoy.</p><p>Le maître des potions ricana.</p><p>- C'est pour ça que Lucius Malefoy a été tué ?</p><p>Un bref instant, Shakelbot eut l'air perdu. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Severus avait cependant eu le temps de comprendre que Kingsley Shakelbot était aux abois et ne savait plus quoi faire, raison probable de ses menaces stupides.</p><p>- Lorsque je déteste quelqu'un Severus, je ne l'aide pas. Loin de là. Avez vous une explication ?</p><p>Severus renifla et sourit. Il savait qu'il devait être convainquant.</p><p>- Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé un peu avant la bataille finale. Pas même vous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté de me tuer en lançant son serpent sur moi. Fort heureusement, à force de manipuler les venins, j'ai acquis une certaine… immunité. Potter est arrivé et je lui ai remis mes souvenirs pour qu'il sache ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour la fin. Ce vieux fou… il savait beaucoup trop de choses… Je n'ai pas besoin d'insister sur le besoin constant du gosse à être un héros : il a appelé le phénix de Dumbledore et lui a demandé de me sauver la vie.</p><p>- Belle histoire Severus. Mais ça n'explique rien.</p><p>- Ne soyez pas si pressé. Donc. Je devais mourir, mais il m'a sauvé. Or dans les souvenirs que je lui ai remis… J'avais besoin qu'il ait confiance en moi, qu'il comprenne pourquoi je l'aidais. C'est là qu'il a découvert le lien que j'avais avec sa mère. Je suppose que m'aider est… une façon de se rapprocher de celle qu'il n'a jamais connu.</p><p>Severus retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que Shakelbot avait cru à son histoire. Il allait devoir redevenir espion peut être, mais Harry restait hors de portée…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. De l'ordre dans ma folie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry était encore en train de ruminer les mots de Drago, et son intention de quitter le monde magique quand Severus arriva.</p><p>Face à l'air sombre de son professeur, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur et l'expression de Severus lui annonçait une conversation pénible.</p><p>Le visage fermé il se décala pour laisser entrer l'homme et grogna une salutation.</p><p>En entrant, Severus étouffa un soupir. Il sortait du Ministère et sa réserve de patience était déjà épuisée. Il supposait que les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini par se disputer, et que d'ici peu de temps il risquait d'être pris à parti.</p><p>L'effet fut immédiat pour son humeur, malheureusement pas dans le bon sens. Il se rembrunit davantage et attaqua à peine arrivé dans le salon.</p><p>- Bien Potter. Et si vous me disiez quel est le problème ?</p><p>Harry souffla et haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Tout va bien professeur. Que vouliez-vous ?</p><p>- Peut être vérifier que vous étiez toujours en vie ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez passé votre scolarité à vous battre avec Drago après tout !</p><p>Le Gryffondor ricana. Severus se pinça la base du nez et se tourna brusquement, essayant de reprendre son calme. Il commença à parler d'une voix froide.</p><p>- Je sors juste du Ministère. Votre intervention auprès de notre cher Ministre n'est pas passée inaperçue. Je ne sais pas ce que vous espériez mais maintenant vous voilà revenu en pleine lumière.</p><p>- Je ne…</p><p>- Vous ne quoi, Potter ? Vous avez une fois de plus foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir, et voilà que Shakelbot veut que vous reveniez au bercail !</p><p>Harry poussa un cri agacé.</p><p>- Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur ! Vous n'avez plus le pouvoir de me sermonner comme vous le faisiez… Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.</p><p>- Effectivement Potter. Vous n'avez pas de comptes à me rendre maintenant que vous êtes majeur. Cependant, lorsque vos décisions stupides ont un impact direct sur ma vie, j'estime avoir mon mot à dire.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.</p><p>- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?</p><p>- Shakelbot m'a menacé de me rendre la vie… compliquée si je ne redevenais pas espion et si je ne vous livrais pas sur un plateau d'argent.</p><p>- Fichu abruti… Je vais…</p><p>- Rien du tout ! Vous n'allez rien du tout. J'ai du accepter de revenir à son service, mais il ignore que nous sommes en contact et que je sais où vous vivez. Donc vous allez calmer vos ardeurs et vous tenir tranquille. Ça devrait être dans vos cordes non ?</p><p>La colère de Harry retomba brusquement alors qu'il prenait conscience que par sa faute son professeur était de nouveau piégé entre les griffes du Ministère. Il fit quelques allées et venues nerveuses avant de donner un coup de poing dans le mur.</p><p>Il grogna sous la douleur, et se retourna brusquement.</p><p>- Je peux très bien lui rappeler de vous laisser en paix.</p><p>- Potter. Il ne me lâchera pas. Il a des moyens de pressions, des moyens de faire de ma vie un véritable enfer. Alors pour l'instant, je vais jouer les petits espions obéissants. Quand à vous, vous allez cesser de vous faire remarquer. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensé protéger Drago.</p><p>A ces mots Harry laissa échapper une exclamation amère et Severus fronça aussitôt les sourcils.</p><p>- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Drago ?</p><p>- Hormis le fait qu'il veuille quitter le monde magique ? Rien.</p><p>- Quitter… le monde magique ? Mais pourquoi ?</p><p>- Si vous arrivez à avoir des détails, prévenez-moi. Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas être ici. Et la mort de Lucius n'a pas aidé les choses.</p><p>Severus se passa une main sur le visage.</p><p>- Potter. Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible quand même ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de… devenir les meilleurs amis. Juste de cohabiter !</p><p>- Ce n'est pas si simple. Je dois… Je dois d'abord remettre de l'ordre dans ma folie, vous voyez ? Je pensais… Je le déteste et je me bat pour le retenir près de moi !</p><p>Le maître des potions resta silencieux avant de secouer la tête.</p><p>- Je vais parler à Drago mais vous devez rester ici. Cachés. L'un et l'autre. Je viendrais vous voir quand j'aurais plus d'informations.</p><p>- Vous connaissez le chemin, allez-y. Bon courage avec cette fichue tête de mule !</p><p>En entrant dans la chambre attribuée à Drago, Severus s'attendait à trouver son filleul bougon, ou en colère. Peut être vexé. Probablement prêt à lui hurler dessus pour qu'il l'éloigne de son rival de toujours.</p><p>Il marqua une pause sur le pas de la porte, sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise. Drago était allongé sur le lit, un livre à la main. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, pieds nus, il semblait calme et d'excellente humeur.</p><p>- Drago ?</p><p>- Severus ! Je ne savais pas que tu devais passer.</p><p>Le jeune homme se releva avec un sourire ravi, l'air détendu.</p><p>Le professeur de potions secoua doucement la tête, jurant à mi-voix, pestant contre ces deux gamins qui semblaient décidés à le faire tourner fou.</p><p>- Ce n'était pas prévu. Harry m'informe que tu…</p><p>Drago le coupa en ricanant.</p><p>- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ? Et si tu parles de ma décision de quitter le monde magique, c'est effectivement vrai.</p><p>- Tu es plus en sécurité ici.</p><p>- Je ne vais pas imposer ma présence à Potter plus que nécessaire.</p><p>- Drago…</p><p>- Je vais demander à Mère de me suivre et nous irons dans le monde moldu. Ou à l'étranger si nous le pouvons. Il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer à supporter ce rejet constant après tout.</p><p>- Ça suffit ! Tu vas rester ici pour l'instant, que ça te plaise ou non. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, tu n'es en sécurité nulle part.</p><p>Drago s'apprêtait à protester mais Severus le stoppa d'un regard glacial.</p><p>- Tu peux protester autant que tu veux, ça ne servira à rien. Tu es en sécurité ici, à condition que vous restiez à l'intérieur. Vous avez réussi à cohabiter sans vous entretuer jusqu'ici, c'est donc que vous en êtes capable. A ma grande surprise.</p><p>- Parce que si nous nous étions entretués ça aurait réglé ton problème ?</p><p>- Hilarant. Cesse de faire l'enfant et grandis un peu Drago. Tu ne peux pas fuir à la première difficulté. Et tu ne peux pas rejeter l'aide qui t'es apportée sous prétexte que tu n'aimes pas ça.</p><p>Drago hésita à protester un peu, mais le regard de son parrain lui fit abandonner toutes velléités de révolte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Modèle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après le départ de son parrain, Drago était resté un long moment immobile à fixer la porte de sa chambre. Toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée, et il se sentait désagréablement fébrile. Inquiet.</p><p>Il s'était résolu à quitter le monde magique, même si cette décision revenait à s'arracher le cœur. Il était un enfant de la magie, il n'avait connu que le monde magique. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans magie, pas plus qu'il n'envisageait de tourner le dos à tout ce qui faisait son identité.</p><p>Son parrain pensait peut être que c'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête, suite aux attaques qu'il avait essuyé, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.</p><p>Il réfléchissait depuis un moment à quitter le monde magique. A tout quitter, même avant même la fin de la guerre. Il avait probablement commencé à y penser dès l'instant où il avait reçu la marque infâme sur son bras.</p><p>Drago était fier, et le tatouage hideux était un rappel constant de ses erreurs. La honte et la culpabilité qu'il ressentaient ne lui permettaient pas d'oublier les terribles erreurs qu'il avait commise. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, alors que les regrets lui dévoraient l'âme, le poussant vers la folie peu à peu.</p><p>Au début, Drago n'avait pas eu à se poser de questions sur son allégeance. Il avait été élevé pour suivre les traces de ses parents, apprenant qu'il était supérieur car Sang-pur.</p><p>Ses premiers doutes étaient arrivés à Poudlard, à cause de Harry Potter. Ça avait toujours été lui, depuis le début… Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, l'avait violemment rejeté malgré son statut du sang, malgré son rang social. C'était la première fois qu'il était rejeté ainsi, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Après la colère qu'il avait ressenti, il y avait eu autre chose. Il s'était posé des questions, s'était demandé pourquoi il avait été évincé, lui, un riche sang-pur.</p><p>Au fond de lui, il avait commencé à se demander si ses parents ne faisaient pas fausse route.</p><p>Il aurait pu changer. S'il avait été plus courageux. Renier ses parents. Trouver une façon de vivre autrement qu'étouffé par l'ombre de Voldemort.</p><p>Au lieu de quoi, il avait enfermé ses doutes au fond de lui, n'y pensant que lorsqu'il était seul, pour suivre l'éducation donnée par ses parents à la lettre. Comme l'enfant parfait qu'il était. Leur héritier.</p><p>Après tout, il avait des rêves et des espoirs, et à l'époque l'avenir lui appartenait. Il faisait partie d'une famille puissante, il était riche. Il était un enfant encore et il était certain qu'il pourrait vivre la vie qu'il désirait…</p><p>En grandissant, les doutes se renforçaient, mais Drago devenait de plus en plus doué pour les faire taire. Cependant, ils forcèrent les barrières qu'il leur avait imposés lorsque ses rêves se brisèrent brusquement.</p><p>Son père avait été arrêté et conduit à Azkaban alors qu'il menait une attaque contre le Ministère sous le masque d'un Mangemort. Les Malefoy étaient alors tombés en disgrâce. Pire encore, Voldemort voulait le marquer et il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que son père ne reste en vie. La vie de son père contre la sienne. Une vie contre une vie.</p><p>Il avait choisi de sauver son père et sa mère.</p><p>A l'instant même où il avait appris que son père avait été arrêté, que Sirius Black avait été tué et que Potter avait affronté Voldemort au Ministère, il avait su qu'il venait de tout perdre. Que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.</p><p>Après la guerre, après les procès, il avait envisagé de quitter l'Angleterre. Mais c'était son pays natal, et il était profondément attaché à sa patrie. Il n'imaginait même pas s'exiler…</p><p>Il aimait cependant bien plus sa vie que son pays, et il n'était pas décidé à se laisser mourir. Malgré la culpabilité, malgré son moral au plus bas d'être traîné dans la boue et humilié à chacune de ses apparitions publiques, à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à baisser les bras et à cesser de se battre pour sa vie.</p><p>Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il avait changé.</p><p>Et pourtant… il se retrouvait au même point : une fois de plus, les choses étaient entre Harry Potter et lui.</p><p>Cette fois, ils étaient dans le même camp, dans la même équipe. Et Drago avait beau adorer son parrain, le considérer comme son modèle, il lui en voulait terriblement de l'obliger à rester avec le Gryffondor.</p><p>Tous les deux, ils avaient une relation atypique. Impossible à expliquer. Une relation faite d'attraction - répulsion.</p><p>Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre…</p><p>Harry Potter n'était pas le seul garçon de son âge avec qui il ne s'entendait pas. D'ailleurs, Drago avait plus d'ennemis que d'amis…</p><p>Cependant, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire passer du calme à la rage la plus folle. Il était le seul qu'il avait eu envie d'aider avant de le frapper brusquement.</p><p>Le Gryffondor exacerbait ses émotions, lui ôtait toute capacité de raisonnement, tout esprit stratégique. Il déclenchait en lui un tourbillon de sensations.</p><p>Il avait envie de se battre à mains nues avec lui, tout en lui proposant une trêve. Il voulait cesser de se disputer, mais il refusait à ce qu'ils ne redeviennent des inconnus. Il ne pouvait pas envisager un monde où ils pourraient s'ignorer, ne pas réagir à la présence de l'autre.</p><p>Peut être était-ce parce que Potter n'avait pas peur de lui, de sa famille et qu'il n'hésitait pas à le contredire ou à le bousculer un peu. Il savait que Potter ne tricherait pas avec lui, il ne lui mentirait pas.</p><p>Et surtout, il avait confiance en lui, bien plus qu'en certain de ses amis.</p><p>Avec un grognement agacé, Drago quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. La brève conversation avec son parrain l'avait perturbé mais il n'était plus un enfant fragile pour ne pas se laisser faire.</p><p>Il avait promis de faire de son mieux et de rester sagement chez son ancien camarade. Cependant, il n'aurait pas la faiblesse de se laisser attendrir jusqu'à devenir ami avec le balafré. Il se montrerait courtois, comme il avait été éduqué, rien de plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Est-ce que vous étiez en train de parler de moi  ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après avoir discuté avec Drago, Severus avait retrouvé Harry dans le salon. Le jeune homme semblait légèrement calmé même s'il allait et venait nerveusement dans la pièce.</p><p>Avec un soupir agacé, Severus l'avait stoppé pour examiner sa main. Il grogna face aux phalanges contusionnées.</p><p>- Vous devriez éviter de frapper les murs, Potter.</p><p>Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, se laissant soigner.</p><p>Une fois sa main guérie, Harry la plia à plusieurs reprises sans lever les yeux vers son professeur. Finalement, il soupira.</p><p>- Professeur ? Si vous me disiez ce qui se passe exactement ?</p><p>Severus laissa échapper un grognement contrarié. Il aurait du se douter que le jeune homme ne pourrait pas résister et demanderait des détails… Il tenta cependant de dévier la conversation.</p><p>- De quoi parlez vous, jeune homme ?</p><p>Harry ricana et le regarda dans les yeux, toute crainte envolée.</p><p>- Le Ministre ne ferait pas pression sur vous sans raison. Shakelbot n'est pas un idiot. Et il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour un Malefoy. Il y a donc autre chose.</p><p>Severus secoua la tête, et grimaça. Il avait souvent fait des réflexions acides au jeune homme alors qu'il était son élève, il s'était moqué de sa naïveté. Pourtant, il se rendait compte que le gamin n'était pas si aveugle que ça, puisqu'il avait immédiatement mis le doigt sur le problème.</p><p>Plutôt que d'éluder la question, ou pire de mentir, Severus lui répondit honnêtement.</p><p>- Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres. Avant que Drago ne soit la cible, avant qu'il n'arrive ici. Tous étaient soit des anciens Mangemorts repentis, soit des sympathisants assumés de Voldemort.</p><p>- En plus des "accidents" survenus à Azkaban ?</p><p>Le maître des potions grimaça.</p><p>- Et en plus de la catastrophe survenue sur l'allée des embrumes. Le Ministère n'en parlera pas officiellement mais je suppose que Shakelbot est suffisamment inquiet pour tenter d'enrayer tout ça avant que le monde magique ne bascule dans une nouvelle guerre.</p><p>- Vous avez besoin de mon aide, Professeur ?</p><p>L'homme haussa un sourcil surpris, avant de se reprendre.</p><p>- Effectivement. Pour tenir Drago en sécurité.</p><p>Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago. Face au silence soudain, il ricana.</p><p>- Est-ce que vous étiez en train de parler de moi ?</p><p>Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Severus haussait les épaules.</p><p>- Obligatoirement puisque tu ne sembles pas prendre ta propre sécurité au sérieux.</p><p>Drago marmonna une réponse, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Harry. Cependant, il résista à la tentation de se moquer du jeune homme et résuma les informations qu'il avait en sa possession pour le mettre au courant.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas le seul visé, il y a eu d'autres victimes. Finalement, ce n'était pas nécessaire de chercher quelqu'un qui t'en voulait spécifiquement.</p><p>Le Serpentard gonfla les joues, agacé.</p><p>- Trouver quelqu'un qui en veut aux anciens Mangemorts ? Tu viens de décrire l'ensemble du monde magique. Il y a ceux qui nous détestent parce qu'ils ont perdu des proches pendant la guerre. Et il y a les autres, qui sont pire encore. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pris position et qui maintenant exigent les pires représailles pour montrer qu'ils sont contre… contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p>- Voldemort. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de son nom Malefoy. Il est mort.</p><p>Drago ignora l'intervention et écarta la réflexion de Harry d'un geste de la main.</p><p>- Si je ne suis pas une cible précise mais juste… un ancien Mangemort à éliminer, je pense que je peux quitter le monde magique en toute sécurité non ?</p><p>Severus grogna, agacé.</p><p>- Drago ! Nous en avons parlé il me semble !</p><p>Le jeune homme haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.</p><p>- Si tu y tiens, cher parrain, je resterai sagement ici. À attendre de me faire tuer.</p><p>Si Harry avait eu le douteux privilège de pouvoir faire perdre son calme à son professeur de potion, ce ne fut rien comparé à la réaction de l'homme face à l'humour grinçant de Drago. Loin d'avoir peur de son parrain, Drago affichait un rictus satisfait.</p><p>Amusé, le Sauveur laissa divaguer ses pensées. Il se souvenait de l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. Il ne se souvenait pas que Drago ait eu se genre de comportement. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un petit con prétentieux, prêt à tout pour un peu de pouvoir.</p><p>S'il avait vu sous le masque du sang-pur arrogant, peut être auraient ils pu être amis malgré leurs différences. Il aurait peut-être réussi à empêcher Drago de prendre la marque.</p><p>Soudain, il réalisa que le tueur de Mangemorts pouvait être un de leurs anciens camarades de classe. Ceux qui étaient à Poudlard à l'époque connaissaient le rôle de Drago lorsque les Mangemorts étaient entrés dans l'école. Beaucoup des élèves avaient perdus des êtres chers dans la Bataille de Poudlard.</p><p>Penser que l'un de ses camarades pouvait être à l'origine de tout ça lui serra brusquement le cœur. Ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés avaient eu confiance en lui, ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'au bout, au risque de mourir. Ils avaient survécu aux atrocités de la guerre comme ils avaient pu.</p><p>Beaucoup avaient fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore, et Harry les avait aidé à apprendre à se battre.</p><p>Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule et il croisa le regard inquiet de son ancien professeur.</p><p>- Pr… Professeur ? Je suis désolé j'étais plongé dans mes pensées…</p><p>- A quoi pensiez vous ?</p><p>Harry hésita, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de pointer du doigt ses anciens amis. Mais en croisant le regard gris de Drago, il oublia ses réticences.</p><p>- Je me demandais si ça pouvait être un de nos camarades de Poudlard. La plupart de ceux de notre âge savent que c'est Malefoy qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Je me disais que…</p><p>Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.</p><p>- Pourquoi se cacher dans ce cas ? Si c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard, il suffisait de m'approcher et de me tuer directement. Je ne me serais pas méfié ! Et ils sont beaucoup ceux de notre année à travailler au Ministère ?</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>- Non. Mais beaucoup ont de la famille qui travaille au Ministère.</p><p>Severus se dirigea vers la porte.</p><p>- Parfait. Il semblerait que nous soyons d'accord sur le fait que tu es en danger, Drago. Je dois partir. Donc, je compte sur vous pour faire profil bas et ne pas sortir d'ici.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Au bord du lac noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus avait rejoint Poudlard et se tenait dans le soleil couchant au bord du lac noir. Le ciel s'assombrissait et l'horizon se teintait d'orange. Les bras croisés dans le dos, sa silhouette austère se découpait en contre jour, mais l'image qu'il pouvait donner à cet instant lui importait peu.</p><p>Il avait eu besoin de respirer un peu, et il s'était rendu à l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Poudlard était sa maison, après toutes ces années. Et même si Voldemort avait pénétré son sanctuaire, il était bel et bien mort désormais.</p><p>L'école était de nouveau sûre, menée d'une main de fer par Minerva et il l'assistait autant que faire se peut.</p><p>Maintenant qu'il était libre - presque libre - il ne se terrait plus autant dans les cachots. Il aimait par dessus tout les abords du lac, là où il pouvait laisser ses yeux se perdre sur les eaux calmes. De temps en temps, la surface se troublait alors que le calamar géant s'étirait paresseusement, puis tout redevenait immobile.</p><p>Sitôt après avoir vu Harry et Drago il était revenu à Poudlard, et depuis, il réfléchissait, se demandant quoi faire.</p><p>Soupirant il tourna la tête et vit la silhouette claudiquante de Minerva approcher. Malgré son âge, l'écossaise était encore pleine d'énergie bien qu'elle ait gardé des séquelles de ses blessures de guerre.</p><p>Un sort vicieux lancé par un Mangemort lui avait laissé une jambe raide et un caractère encore plus difficile qu'avant. Elle avait pris la tête de l'école et avait chassé les envoyés du Ministère, renouant avec la tradition de Dumbledore. Son école, ses règles comme elle avait l'habitude de dire.</p><p>Severus resta immobile. Il savait que Minerva n'aimerait pas qu'il vienne à sa rencontre. Depuis sa blessure la sorcière ne supportait pas avoir l'impression d'être faible. Elle se faisait un devoir de marcher même si sa jambe la faisait souffrir, et toute tentative de lui adoucir la vie était automatiquement traduite comme une insulte.</p><p>- Severus. Un problème ?</p><p>Le maître des potions hésita avant de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.</p><p>- Rien d'important.</p><p>- Je suis peut être une vieille femme, Severus, mais je ne suis pas encore sénile. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse.</p><p>Il soupira et eut un léger sourire face à l'air décidé de l'écossaise. Parfois, Minerva ressemblait terriblement à Dumbledore, et il se demandait si se mêler de tout était une caractéristique nécessaire allant avec le poste de Directeur de Poudlard.</p><p>- J'ai dû me rendre au Ministère suite à une convocation du Ministre de la Magie en personne.</p><p>Minerva se redressa et pinça les lèvres, soudain mécontente.</p><p>- Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été tenue au courant ?</p><p>Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait que sa collègue n'était pas en colère contre lui mais contre le Ministère qui agissait une fois encore dans l'ombre. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, regardant le crépuscule devenir la nuit.</p><p>- Kingsley m'oblige à reprendre mes activités d'espion.</p><p>Minerva sursauta et Severus la rattrapa par le bras alors que sa mauvaise jambe glissait, la faisant presque chuter.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>Le professeur de potions réfléchit un cours instant, puis décida de tout lui dire.</p><p>- Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres d'anciens Mangemorts. En ajoutant à ça le désastre de l'allée des Embrumes… Il est inquiet de ce qui se prépare.</p><p>- Pourquoi …</p><p>- Pourquoi me demander de l'aide ? Parce que Drago Malefoy est mon filleul et qu'il a été attaqué à plusieurs reprises.</p><p>- Drago Malefoy… Comment va-t-il ?</p><p>Severus inspira.</p><p>- J'ai demandé à Harry Potter de le protéger.</p><p>- Harry Potter ? Mais… Mais Harry est introuvable, Severus !</p><p>L'homme grimaça en voyant Minerva plisser les yeux.</p><p>- Minerva, je suis resté en contact avec Potter.</p><p>- Je suppose qu'il vous a demandé la plus grande discrétion ? Passons. Si vous précisiez un peu le rapport entre tout ça ? Parce que je vous avouerai que je ne comprends pas vraiment le lien entre votre convocation au Ministère et ce que devient Harry.</p><p>Severus hocha la tête un peu sèchement.</p><p>- J'ai demandé à Potter de veiller sur Drago. Comme vous le savez, ceux qui portent la marque doivent se rendre au Ministère chaque semaine pour y être… surveillés ? Lorsqu'ils y sont allés, Drago a été agressé une fois de plus et…</p><p>Minerva le coupa en gloussant.</p><p>- Harry s'est emporté ?</p><p>- Il a forcé la porte de Kingsley et a exigé que Drago soit libéré de tout ce fatras administratif. Il l'a mis hors de portée. Et cet idiot n'a pas pu s'empêcher de dire que j'étais moi aussi sous sa protection au même titre que les Malefoy. J'ai été convoqué pour livrer le gamin et reprendre du service. Fort heureusement, j'ai pu assurer que je ne savais pas où se terrait le héros disparu mais…</p><p>- Je vais aller le voir cet idiot ! Quand je pense…</p><p>Severus l'interrompit, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>- Minerva. Il ne vous laissera pas faire. Il m'a menacé de m'interdire l'enseignement ou le brassage de potions. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il pourrait détruire ma vie d'un claquement de doigts.</p><p>- C'est du chantage pur et simple !</p><p>- Effectivement. Je vais donc jouer les espions une fois de plus.</p><p>- Et pour Harry ?</p><p>- Il est en sécurité, ainsi que Drago. Je suppose que c'est une motivation suffisante pour… recommencer tout ça.</p><p>Minerva soupira et se passa une main légèrement tremblante sur le visage.</p><p>- Je pensais réellement que nous étions sortis de tout ça. Et je découvre que… Que la guerre n'est pas réellement derrière nous. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que…</p><p>- Peut-être faut il plus de temps ?</p><p>- Depuis quand êtes vous devenu optimiste, Severus ?</p><p>- Je ne le suis pas réellement, j'essaie de vous remonter le moral…</p><p>Un rire grinçant s'échappa de la bouche de la vieille femme et elle secoua la tête doucement, son chapeau suivant le mouvement de sa tête.</p><p>- Si vous voulez vraiment me remonter le moral, faites en sortes que les enfants ne soient pas de nouveau entraînés dans les horreurs que nous avons connu. Tant d'enfants ont déjà souffert… Ils ont dû se battre, pour survivre… Rien que pour ça, je vous aiderai au mieux, Severus. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, je vous soutiendrai.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Minuscule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, maussade, marchait rapidement sur le chemin de Traverse. Bonnet enfoncé sur les yeux pour cacher sa cicatrice, tête baissée, il grommelait de devoir venir à cet endroit.</p><p>Bien entendu tout était de la faute de Malefoy. Il avait fallu que le Serpentard ne tombe malade, et bien entendu, il voulait brasser lui même une potion pour se soigner. Selon le blondinet, il n'avait confiance en personne et il ne voulait pas déranger son parrain pour si peu…</p><p>Après plusieurs disputes à ce sujet, Drago s'était levé, bien décidé à aller acheter ses ingrédients seul, et Harry avait cédé pour qu'il reste à l'abri.</p><p>Il avait cédé, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux.</p><p>Aussi, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et il entra sèchement en contact avec quelqu'un.</p><p>En levant les yeux, il se figea, face à un visage qu'il connaissait bien.</p><p>Dennis Crivey.</p><p>Il était aussi minuscule que son frère, et si Harry n'avait pas vu le corps de Colin sur le champ de bataille il aurait pu les confondre tant ils se ressemblaient. Un instant, il pensa qu'il aurait de la chance et que le garçon ne le reconnaîtrait pas mais alors qu'il marmonnait une excuse prêt à s'éloigner, une main enserra son poignet.</p><p>- Harry ? Harry Potter ? C'est vraiment toi ?</p><p>Le Gryffondor se dégagea sèchement sans répondre. Mais Dennis ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser en paix. Il souriait largement, surexcité.</p><p>- Viens, je t'offre un verre. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour le héros qui nous a tous sauvé ! Depuis le temps que j'espérais te voir et te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait…</p><p>Apparemment, le frère de Colin parlait autant que lui. Harry secoua la tête en signe de refus mais l'autre insista.</p><p>- S'il te plaît… En souvenir de mon frère ! Il s'est battu à tes côtés tu sais.</p><p>Les mots percutèrent Harry avec la force d'un cognard. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'enthousiasme de Colin à aller se battre, aux côtés de son idole du moment. Il avait porté Harry aux nues, ne perdant jamais une occasion de le photographier ou de parler de lui. Harry soupçonnait que le garçon s'était battu à ses côtés uniquement pour l'impressionner, pour se faire remarquer.</p><p>Dévoré de culpabilité - même s'il n'était en rien responsable de la mort de son camarade - Harry abdiqua et suivit Dennis, tête basse.</p><p>Étrangement, malgré son enthousiasme, Dennis resta discret sur la présence de Harry à ces côtés. Il respecta son envie d'anonymat, lui déposant une choppe de bièraubeurre devant lui sans un mot lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Dennis avait même choisi une table un peu à l'écart, dans un coin mal éclairé.</p><p>En se rendant compte que la conversation était agréable, Harry commença à se détendre, pensant que finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible. Après tout, ils n'évoquaient que des souvenirs heureux de Poudlard. Mais tout bascula lorsque le sujet des Mangemorts fut évoqué.</p><p>Le gentil Dennis fit une grimace écœurée et déclara d'un ton sérieux que tous les sympathisants de Voldemort devraient être éradiqués.</p><p>Pas juste emprisonnés, éradiqués. Comme des nuisibles.</p><p>Bouche bée, Harry l'écouta argumenter, décrétant que les sorciers qui portaient la marque auraient dû être exécutés pour l'exemple. Que jamais les Malefoy n'auraient dû être graciés, quelques soient les raisons qui avaient poussé le Magenmagot à oublier leurs fautes.</p><p>Le visage fermé, Harry le coupa.</p><p>- C'est moi qui ait demandé à ce que les Malefoy ne soient libérés.</p><p>Dennis l'observa bouche-bée avant de secouer la tête.</p><p>- Mais… Pour quelle raison ? Ils s'en sont tirés à bon compte ! Ils auraient dû… disparaître ! Je suis sûr qu'ils te faisaient chanter ! Ou tu étais sous Imperium ?</p><p>Harry se redressa et se pencha vers le gamin, le visage dur.</p><p>- Ils m'ont aidé. Plus que quiconque. Et disparaître ? C'est ce que Voldemort faisait de ses opposants. La même chose.</p><p>Dennis pâlit mais secoua vivement la tête.</p><p>- Non ! C'est différent ! Nous sommes les gentils et eux…</p><p>- Eux quoi ? Ce sont des sorciers également. Comme moi. Comme toi même.</p><p>Le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui avait sacrifié son adolescence à se battre pour la liberté et un monde meilleur observa le jeune garçon bégayer devant lui, cherchant une raison valable de mettre à mort les anciens Mangemorts.</p><p>A cet instant, il se demandait pourquoi il avait failli mourir. Il s'était battu en étant persuadé que Voldemort était le problème mais il se rendait compte que le monde magique allait toujours aussi mal.</p><p>Il avait pardonné. Il n'avait pas le désir de stigmatiser ceux qui avaient suivi Voldemort, tant qu'ils ne provoquaient pas de remous. Il était celui qui avait le plus souffert, il avait tout perdu et il avait vu la mort de près. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se venger, rendre les coups qu'il avait reçu.</p><p>Harry soupira, soudain las, et se passa la main sur le visage.</p><p>- Merci pour la Bièraubeurre.</p><p>Dennis essaya de le retenir, de le convaincre de faire arrêter les Mangemorts restants, mais Harry l'ignora. Il bouillait de rage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les survivants de la guerre ne pouvaient pas se contentaient de la paix qu'ils avaient arraché.</p><p>Voldemort était mort, et le monde magique avait une chance de se reconstruire sur des bases saines. Au lieu de quoi, la même chose recommençait encore et encore. Les victimes devenaient des bourreaux, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment vivre en paix.</p><p>Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait pas pris conscience de l'ampleur de la haine qui s'était développé contre les Mangemorts. Le Ministère n'avait rien fait pour calmer le jeu juste après la bataille et les esprits s'étaient échauffés rapidement.</p><p>Le jeune homme comprenait mieux pourquoi les injustices envers les sympathisants de Voldemort s'aggravaient. Le peuple réclamait du sang et le Ministère leur offrait des victimes sacrificielles sur un plateau d'argent.</p><p>Ruminant de sombres pensées, Harry marcha jusqu'à la boutique de l'apothicaire pour y acheter les ingrédients demandés par Drago. En passant devant l'allée des Embrumes, il évita soigneusement de tourner la tête, par crainte de voir les dégâts réels, comme si éviter de voir la réalité en face pouvait adoucir l'inquiétude qui le faisait suffoquer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. De l'or de fardadet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En rentrant chez lui, Harry était toujours aussi en colère. Il ruminait la conversation avec Dennis Crivey. Lorsque Drago lui demanda ce qui se passait, il raconta la scène. Plus il parlait, plus il s'échauffait, faisant de grands gestes, s'indignant des paroles qu'avaient eu le frère de Colin.</p><p>Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions de la part du Serpentard. De la colère, de l'ironie mordante peut-être, n'importe quoi plutôt que cette froide indifférence.</p><p>Plus le blond restait aréactif, plus Harry s'énervait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Serpentard ne réagisse pas à la situation alors qu'il était directement concerné.</p><p>- Tu as l'air de ne pas te sentir concerné Malefoy ! Comment peux-tu juste ignorer ce qui se passe ?</p><p>Drago haussa les épaules, ses yeux gris brillant de colère.</p><p>- Ça ne me concerne plus, Potter. Je vais quitter le monde magique et essayer de recommencer ma vie ailleurs. Fin de l'histoire.</p><p>- Tu vas juste abandonner ? Les laisser te chasser ? Tu restes le lâche que tu as toujours été, finalement !</p><p>Ils se dévisagèrent, aussi en colère l'un que l'autre.</p><p>Harry n'acceptait pas cette passivité, alors qu'il commençait à apprécier son ancien rival. Il ne le décrirait pas comme un ami - pas encore - mais il pourrait probablement en devenir un dans un futur proche. L'idée même que Drago ne quitte le monde magique lui déplaisait profondément.</p><p>Il était toujours persuadé que le Serpentard ne méritait pas d'être traité de cette façon. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Ils s'étaient disputés depuis leur première rencontre et pourtant, Harry le défendrait sans hésiter si besoin.</p><p>Drago pour sa part était amer. Les mots de Harry l'avaient frappé de plein fouet, le marquant profondément. Il était conscient de ses défauts et des erreurs qu'il avait commises auparavant. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas donner tort à Crivey. Il vivait avec sa culpabilité depuis la fin de la guerre et il estimait mériter la haine. Il n'était pas dépressif ou suicidaire. Il voulait vivre, aussi bien que possible. Pour autant, devoir quitter le monde magique lui était apparu comme une juste punition de ses erreurs.</p><p>Il avait fait preuve de lâcheté par le passé, mais il pensait ne plus être comme ça, alors qu'il était décidé à assumer ses erreurs et les conséquences de ses actes.</p><p>Il avait pris la marque, il avait été - brièvement - un Mangemort et ses actes avaient causé de la souffrance. Même si Dumbledore avait orchestré son propre assassinat, il était celui qui l'avait provoqué. Tout ça méritait un retour de bâton…</p><p>Il ne comprenait pas que Harry Potter, héros, ne puisse le défendre. A certains moments, il avait même l'impression que le Gryffondor essayait de le convaincre qu'il avait fait des choses bien. Comme s'il l'avait aidé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de plus que de fermer les yeux pour qu'il ne soit pas tué. Il était resté passif alors qu'avec le recul il se disait qu'il aurait dû agir.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas une question d'abandon. Ils ont raison. Les Mangemorts ne devraient pas…</p><p>- Conneries ! Tu as peur de quoi Malefoy ?</p><p>Drago grogna, et bouscula Harry brusquement.</p><p>- En quoi c'est ton problème ? T'es pas concerné toi ! T'es un putain de héros, pas un Mangemort !</p><p>Ils se lancèrent un regard furieux et Harry poussa à son tour Drago.</p><p>- Tu ne peux pas juste accepter mon aide au lieu de jouer les martyrs ?</p><p>La tension montait entre eux et Drago renifla d'un air moqueur.</p><p>- Mais j'en veux pas de ton aide ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi !</p><p>- C'est pourtant toi qui est venu frapper à ma porte non ?</p><p>- Si j'avais su ce que manigançait Severus, je ne serais jamais venu, crois moi !</p><p>Harry se figea et plissa les yeux.</p><p>- Je croyais que nous commencions à… devenir amis. Tu parles ! Une amitié comme de l'or de farfadet, qui disparaît lorsqu'on regarde de plus près !</p><p>Face à lui Drago blêmit brusquement et tourna les talons, prêt à quitter la pièce. Les mots du jeune homme l'avaient touché bien plus durement qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le Gryffondor poussa un cri de rage et le rattrapa par le poignet, avec violence, l'empêchant de partir.</p><p>Ce fut à cet instant que les choses dérapèrent, comme si le simple contact physique entre eux avait mis le feu aux poudres.</p><p>Même sous la menace, ils auraient été incapables de déterminer lequel d'entre eux avait porté le premier coup. Un moment ils se disputaient, l'instant d'après, ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à utiliser sa baguette, aucun n'avait même pensé à jeter un sort.</p><p>Ils se battaient maladroitement. Leur but n'était pas vraiment de se blesser mutuellement, mais plus de décharger leurs frustrations.</p><p>Harry voulait que Drago cesse de se laisser faire, qu'il relève la tête et redevienne le fier prétentieux qu'il était avant tout ça. Le Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait aurait ignoré le regard des autres et aurait continué sa vie tête haute sans se préoccuper du reste.</p><p>Le Drago Malefoy d'autrefois n'aurait pas été étouffé par une culpabilité mal placée, d'autant plus que le jeune homme n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour survivre et sauver ses parents après tout.</p><p>Drago détestait Harry Potter en cet instant. Il le détestait de vouloir l'aider, de tenter de le rassurer et de lui promettre un avenir souriant.</p><p>Il le détestait d'essayer d'atténuer sa culpabilité.</p><p>Par dessus tout, Drago détestait l'espoir qui s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine quand le Gryffondor le défendait ainsi. Il n'aimait pas non plus que Potter suggère qu'ils puissent être amis, parce qu'un jour Drago savait qu'il se réveillerait et se rendrait compte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû tendre la main à son ancien rival.</p><p>Ils se frappaient mutuellement sans dire un mot, grognant sous l'effort ou la douleur. Harry saignait du nez, Drago avait une plaie à l'arcade sourcilière. Pour autant, ils ne semblaient pas sentir la douleur.</p><p>Ils exorcisaient leurs peurs probablement.</p><p>Ils ne savaient pas jusqu'où ils pourraient aller, ils avaient perdu toute raison, toute notion de temps. Seul comptait l'autre en face, les coups portés et les coups reçus.</p><p>Et ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi vivants depuis longtemps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Proximité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry et Drago étaient toujours en train de se battre férocement lorsque Severus arriva. Le maître des potions avait frappé à la porte. Inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse, il était entré et était tombé sur une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais surprendre.</p><p>Il sépara brusquement les deux garçons, sans un mot, les fusillant du regard.</p><p>Avec un rictus écœuré, il nota les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés et secoua la tête.</p><p>- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?</p><p>Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard mauvais mais aucun des deux ne répondit. Severus soupira avant de souffler d'agacement.</p><p>- Il me semble avoir posé une question. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ?</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules, négligemment en détournant les yeux.</p><p>Drago renifla d'un air agacé.</p><p>- Rien d'important. Je pars.</p><p>Severus se figea et plissa les yeux en observant son filleul.</p><p>- Pardon ?</p><p>- Tu as pu constater que ça ne fonctionnait pas, moi ici. Donc… Je pars. Je ne resterai pas ici une heure de plus.</p><p>Harry s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que son parrain le retenait, lui agrippant le bras d'une poigne de fer.</p><p>- Je veux bien laisser passer beaucoup de choses te concernant Drago. Mais tu vas rester ici, de gré ou de force.</p><p>- Je suis majeur, tu te souviens ? Il est hors de question que…</p><p>- Drago.</p><p>Le ton menaçant de Severus suffit à le faire taire et Drago croisa les bras, agacé.</p><p>- Severus, tout ce que tu diras ne me fera pas changer d'avis.</p><p>Le maître des potions eut un sourire froid, rappelant à Drago que son parrain était un homme dangereux qui pouvait avoir l'air effrayant parfois. Satisfait d'avoir réduit le jeune homme au silence, Severus se pencha vers lui.</p><p>- Tu vas rester ici Drago. Je me moque de ce que tu veux, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ta mère m'a fait promettre que je m'assure que tu restes en sécurité et crois-moi, je vais honorer cette promesse.</p><p>- Je peux être en sécurité ailleurs.</p><p>Severus eut un rire grinçant.</p><p>- Bien entendu. Ne teste pas mes limites, Drago.</p><p>Vaincu, Drago tenta une dernière objection.</p><p>- Il faudrait encore que Potter accepte ma présence.</p><p>- Oh il acceptera, sois en sûr.</p><p>Severus ignora son filleul et ouvrit la porte que Harry avait claqué plus tôt.</p><p>- Potter !</p><p>Le Gryffondor sortit de son bureau pour les rejoindre, l'air de mauvaise humeur. Comme il l'avait fait avec Drago, Severus ignora son état d'esprit.</p><p>- Je peux avoir une explication maintenant ?</p><p>Drago détourna la tête. Harry ricana.</p><p>- Vraiment Professeur ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était la suite logique alors qu'on s'est toujours détesté ?</p><p>Severus les détailla l'un après l'autre et pinça les lèvres.</p><p>- Deux fichus idiots. Vous êtes majeur, Poudlard est derrière vous. La guerre est terminée. Il vous faut quoi de plus pour grandir un peu et cesser vos enfantillages ?</p><p>Harry sembla se rendre compte de sa proximité avec Drago puisqu'il s'éloigna brusquement pour aller se servir un verre de Whisky pur feu. Voyant sa réaction, Drago soupira doucement. Puis il grogna avant de répondre à son parrain.</p><p>- Potter a été sur le chemin de Traverse et un Gryffondor lui a rappelé que les Mangemorts devaient être éliminés.</p><p>Severus fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Et ça t'a vexé ?</p><p>Drago ricana, amusé.</p><p>- Non. Je trouvais qu'il avait raison. Potter n'a pas accepté que je suis d'accord avec son camarade de maison.</p><p>Le professeur de potion soupira et maudit les deux garçons. Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble sans faire des étincelles à priori… Pourtant, s'il voulait les garder en sécurité tous les deux, ils allaient devoir apprendre à cohabiter. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un peu plus de détails sur ce qui se passait dans le monde magique.</p><p>Finalement, l'homme renifla.</p><p>- C'était stupide de votre part, Monsieur Potter de sortir ainsi.</p><p>- Mais c'est Malefoy qui…</p><p>Severus tourna les yeux vers son filleul qui s'empourpra aussitôt. Il soupira.</p><p>- Drago ?</p><p>Le jeune homme grommela avant d'avouer.</p><p>- Je commence à être grippé. Je voulais des ingrédients pour brasser de la pimentine !</p><p>L'homme se pinça la base du nez et se dirigea vers Harry. Il prit un verre et se servit à son tour du Whisky. Il en but une grande gorgée pour essayer de retrouver son calme.</p><p>- De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais eu à… J'ai vu passer des hordes de gamins mal élevés et ignorants. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu cette impression. L'impression d'être à mi chemin entre le gardien de zoo et le responsable de garderie…</p><p>Severus but à nouveau et reprit.</p><p>- Tous les deux, vous allez rester ici. Ensemble. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortira. Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous aurez grandi.</p><p>Il but à nouveau une gorgée avant de sourire en voyant que les deux garçons restaient silencieux. Il claqua des lèvres.</p><p>- Parfait. Nous sommes d'accord.</p><p>Harry grogna.</p><p>- Je ne peux pas rester ici en permanence. J'ai un emploi côté moldu.</p><p>Severus ricana.</p><p>- Comme si je l'ignorais, Potter. Mais il me semble également que vous disposez de la technologie moldue qui vous permet de travailler de chez vous sans avoir à vous déplacer, non ?</p><p>Drago qui était resté étonnement silencieux intervint brusquement.</p><p>- Un travail ? Quel genre de travail, Potter ?</p><p>Harry le regarda puis haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Rien qui ne te concerne, Malefoy.</p><p>Il ignora le regard noir de son professeur de potions, et changea immédiatement de sujet.</p><p>- Et si nous avons besoin de ravitaillement ? Pour manger ?</p><p>- Vous m'envoyez un hibou. J'en enverrai un de l'école que vous pourrez garder ici au cas où.</p><p>Severus termina son verre et le posa d'un geste un peu brusque sur le meuble à ses côtés. Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard dépité. D'un coup leur bagarre leur semblait loin, et ils se retrouvaient du même côté, tenus enfermés malgré eux.</p><p>Avec un sourire presque joyeux - et terriblement effrayant puisqu'inhabituel sur son visage - Severus les observa l'un après l'autre.</p><p>- Maintenant que les détails sont réglés et que nous sommes d'accord, il va falloir s'occuper de ces blessures. Il serait dommage que vous gardiez des traces de votre… léger désaccord n'est-ce-pas ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Jongler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait des jours où Severus avait l'impression qu'il était bien trop vieux pour la vie qu'il était obligé de mener.</p><p>Il avait été espion une grande partie de sa vie, au point où sa double vie était devenue presque un réflexe. Il se retranchait derrière ses robes noires et son humeur belliqueuse. Il ne laissait personne l'approcher de trop près, de peur de se trahir.</p><p>Et puis, tout c'était arrêté.</p><p>L'ennemi était mort, définitivement. Et Severus n'avait plus à jouer les espions. Il n'avait plus à mener une double vie.</p><p>Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter sa liberté. Pour accepter également qu'il devait sa liberté au fils de son ennemi de toujours, celui qui lui avait volé Lily…</p><p>Au départ il s'était senti vide. Il avait tellement l'habitude de jongler entre son rôle d'espion et son rôle de professeur, qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment vivre normalement.</p><p>Il commençait à s'y habituer, à se détendre, à profiter enfin un peu de la vie lorsque son passé l'avait rattrapé. Ses erreurs revenaient le hanter, et voilà qu'il devait endosser de nouveau le rôle d'espion, alors même que les deux camps n'étaient pas clairement définis.</p><p>Il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir au Ministre. Il serait à la place de Shakelbot, qu'il aurait probablement fait la même chose. Qu'était la vie d'un misérable professeur de potions, ancien Mangemort, face à l'avenir du monde magique dans son ensemble ?</p><p>Severus avait eu quelques mois de répit cependant. Il avait goûté les joies d'une vie normale - aussi normale que possible.</p><p>Et voilà qu'il redevenait espion, et qu'il devait en plus protéger Harry Potter et son filleul. Comme si la dernière bataille n'avait pas eu lieu, comme si Voldemort n'était pas mort.</p><p>Il s'en était inquiété auprès de Minerva : comment protéger le garçon alors qu'il était professeur à Poudlard ? Le tout sans se faire démasquer. La directrice lui avait souri tristement, en lui tapotant l'épaule.</p><p>- J'ai confiance en vous, Severus.</p><p>Le maître des potions avait grogné, agacé de se rendre compte que l'écossaise avait tendance à parler comme Albus…</p><p>Après qu'il eut surpris Harry et Drago en train de se battre férocement, il s'était demandé quoi faire. En rentrant à Poudlard, il s'était rendu directement dans le bureau de Minerva.</p><p>Sans même y réfléchir, il avait demandé à ce que les garçons soient accueillis à Poudlard pour une raison ou une autre. Qu'il puisse garder en permanence un œil sur eux.</p><p>Minerva avait hésité. Elle voulait réellement aider les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient encore ses élèves peu de temps auparavant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre en danger les autres enfants. Poudlard était une école et elle en était la directrice. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels interférer…</p><p>Pourtant, elle avait fini par accepter. L'école devait beaucoup à Harry Potter. Mais également à Severus. Et Drago Malefoy avait droit à une seconde chance. Il avait été un élève désagréablement prétentieux, mais il n'était pas si mauvais après tout.</p><p>Severus s'était senti soulagé, et avait remercié chaleureusement Minerva. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer si reconnaissant, mais il était inquiet et épuisé. Voir une solution à son problème le faisait sortir de sa réserve.</p><p>Lorsqu'il retourna voir Harry et Drago, sa satisfaction d'avoir une solution fut masquée par la crainte de les retrouver encore à se battre. Il entra après avoir frappé et se crispa au silence qui régnait.</p><p>A sa grande surprise, il trouva Drago lisant tranquillement dans le salon, installé sur le sofa et Harry semblant travailler, à la table dans la même pièce.</p><p>Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire : il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de déclencher les hostilités.</p><p>Il commença par prendre des nouvelles d'un ton prudent, et fut satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité.</p><p>Il proposa alors sa solution. Les emmener à Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent y loger afin d'être protégés sans être isolés.</p><p>Drago se renfrogna immédiatement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Harry restait de glace, immobile, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>Le Serpentard émit un grognement agacé.</p><p>- C'est hors de question. Tu veux déclencher une révolution en hébergeant un Mangemort dans une école ?</p><p>- Minerva est d'accord, et nous pourrions vous garder à l'écart, cachés.</p><p>Harry se leva, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris au point d'en être presque noirs et ses mains tremblaient de colère.</p><p>- C'est hors de question.</p><p>Harry dévisageait son professeur, se sentant profondément trahi qu'il ose lui proposer de retourner à Poudlard. L'école avait été son foyer pendant des années, et il avait cru que ce serait un refuge pour lui…</p><p>Mais Voldemort lui avait même pris ça, en choisissant d'attaquer à cet endroit. Il associait dorénavant le château de Poudlard à la guerre, aux morts. Aux cris des blessés, à la peur.</p><p>L'endroit qui avait été son refuge ne quittait plus ses cauchemars. Il se souvenait des corps de Remus et de Tonks étendus sans vie sur les pierres du hall de Poudlard. Il se souvenait les sorts qui frappaient les murs et ricochaient. Les corps qui tombaient et le sang qui teintait le sol.</p><p>En plus de lui avoir arraché sa famille - toute sa famille - Voldemort lui avait pris les deux endroits où il avait vécu heureux. La maison de ses parents à Godric's Hollow - même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas - et Poudlard.</p><p>Inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la tête du Sauveur, Severus insista.</p><p>- Potter, c'est la meilleure solution. Vous seriez protégés en permanence, et Minerva serait ravie de…</p><p>- N'insistez pas Rogue ! Je n'y retournerai pas.</p><p>Severus resta figé, stupéfait par la façon dont venait de parler Harry. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils en étaient arrivés à un respect mutuel, une trêve bienvenue après les années d'école où Severus n'avait fait que voir James à la place de Harry.</p><p>L'ancienne colère du professeur de potions se réveilla, alors que James prenait la place de Harry. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, à pousser le gamin dans ses retranchements pour le faire plier, mais à sa grande surprise son filleul intervint.</p><p>- Nous n'irons pas Severus. Nous allons rester ici, bien sagement. C'est ce que tu désirais non ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Être plus actif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Severus avait rapporté sa conversation avec Harry et Drago, Minerva avait souri mais n'avait pas semblé étonnée. Elle lui avait juste rappelé qu'à Poudlard les secrets ne le restaient pas bien longtemps, et qu'ils n'auraient pas été aussi bien cachés que chez Harry.</p><p>Ils sortaient de la Grande Salle, après le repas du soir, quand le Ministre en personne était arrivé. Shakelbot, le visage fermé, avait exigé de parler à Severus.</p><p>Minerva les avait conduit dans son bureau et s'était installée, se servant de son statut de supérieur hiérarchique du professeur de potions pour rester à ses côtés. Kingsley avait grimacé mais hoché sèchement la tête.</p><p>- Cette fois-ci Severus, je ne vais pas perdre de temps à négocier avec vous. J'exige savoir où se cache Harry Potter sur le champ.</p><p>Le maître des potions resta calme, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.</p><p>- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Kingsley, j'ignore où ce fichu gamin se cache.</p><p>Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, et les yeux sombres de Severus lançaient des éclairs de rage.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vous conseille de chercher un nouvel emploi parce que dès demain, vous n'aurez plus le droit d'enseigner. Et croyez-moi, dès la fin de la semaine vous serez à Azkaban…</p><p>Severus serra les poings mais ne répondit pas. Il lui fallut tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas saisir sa baguette pour attaquer le sorcier face à lui, mais il pensa que c'était exactement ce qu'attendait Shakelbot pour l'envoyer dans un cachot d'Azkaban.</p><p>Minerva se leva de son fauteuil, visiblement furieuse.</p><p>- Êtes-vous sérieux, Kingsley ? Je pensais que vous étiez un homme honnête et plein de bon sens !</p><p>Le Ministre hésita mais se reprit rapidement.</p><p>- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Minerva. Vous n'êtes pas concernée pour l'instant.</p><p>- Pour l'instant ? Seriez-vous en train de me menacer ?</p><p>Severus recula d'un pas, retenant un sourire sarcastique. Kingsley semblait avoir oublié le caractère de Minerva. Si la sorcière était d'un naturel affable, elle savait se montrer dure quand la situation l'exigeait. Et elle détestait par dessus tout l'injustice.</p><p>Le Ministre avait la mâchoire serrée et il défiait ouvertement la Directrice de Poudlard.</p><p>L'écossaise avança vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs, vibrant de rage.</p><p>- Premièrement, je décide qui peut enseigner ou non dans MON école. Quoi que vous puissiez dire, Severus Rogue est mon professeur de potions, et il le restera. Je me moque de vos histoires, de vos manigances Kingsley. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous n'avez aucune autorité au sein de Poudlard.</p><p>Shakelbot plissa les yeux mais recula d'un pas.</p><p>- Vous ne pouvez pas aller contre les lois Minerva.</p><p>- C'est exact. Je vous rappelle que suite à la détestable intervention de Dolorès Ombrage envoyée par le Ministère, vous avez signé une loi ordonnant l'indépendance totale de Poudlard. Le Directeur ou la Directrice se retrouve seul maître à bord, habilité à décider quels enseignants pourraient exercer.</p><p>- Rien ne m'empêche de…</p><p>- Rien. Effectivement. A l'instant où vous reviendrez sur vos promesses, tous les parents d'élèves seront tenus au courant. Et beaucoup se souviennent des punitions de Madame Ombrage. Combien de temps se passera-t-il avant que vous n'ayez à faire face à une vague de protestation sans précédent ?</p><p>Kingsley montra les dents mais resta silencieux. Cependant, Minerva MacGonagall n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Elle estimait s'être montrée patiente en le laissant parler, et maintenant elle allait lui faire regretter chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé.</p><p>- Quand à envoyer Severus Rogue à Azkaban… Soyez un peu sérieux ! Il me semble que vous l'aviez publiquement innocenté, Harry Potter l'a également fait et il a tout mon soutien. Quel motif pensez-vous pouvoir utiliser sans que cela ne se retourne contre vous, Kingsley ? Vos menaces ne sont que du vent, une tentative pitoyable de faire pression sur un héros de guerre qui a sacrifié sa vie entière à son pays !</p><p>Minerva redressa brusquement la tête, la pointe de son chapeau oscillant brusquement. Elle tendit le doigt vers lui, lui cognant la poitrine sèchement à chaque mot prononcé.</p><p>- Pour terminer, Kingsley, vous devriez avoir honte de vous. Exiger de savoir où est Harry Potter. Ce pauvre enfant a déjà donné bien assez pour nous tous. Il a perdu bien plus que quiconque, son enfance a été sacrifiée. Il a dû se battre alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, il a été utilisé par le monde magique comme une arme. Et vous arrivez là, en demandant à ce qu'il vous soit livré comme un vulgaire criminel. Ce n'est pas à ce jeune homme de rétablir la paix dans le monde magique, c'est à vous d'être plus actif ! Peut être devriez vous penser à vous enfermer vous même à Azkaban pour avoir seulement pensé à vous servir d'un héros du monde magique de cette façon ?</p><p>Shakelbot tenta de l'arrêter.</p><p>- La situation nécessite…</p><p>- La situation ? Laquelle ? Celle que vous avez laissé s'installer ? Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce qui se passe, Kingsley. Vous avez laissé les choses s'aggraver jusqu'à amener le monde magique au bord d'une nouvelle guerre. C'est à vous de réparer vos erreurs, et ce n'est pas à un pauvre enfant de faire le sale boulot !</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Mais rien Kingsley ! Vous allez repartir d'où vous venez, vous allez oublier Harry Potter, qui a le droit de vivre une vie loin de tout soucis. Vous allez cesser de vous en prendre à mon professeur de potions.</p><p>- Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin Minerva ! Je vous rappelle que je suis Ministre…</p><p>- Un Ministre n'est pas éternel Kingsley. Je serais encore Directrice de cette école quand votre carrière politique sera morte !</p><p>Minerva, tête haute, fixa Shakelbot jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne détourne le regard, vaincu. Il avait tenté de faire pression sur Severus Rogue pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il n'avait pas pensé que Minerva le défendrait comme une lionne. Il avait toujours pensé que la Gryffondor n'appréciait pas le Serpentard. Il découvrait à quel point il avait pu se tromper, de la pire des façons.</p><p>Tête haute, il renifla et ne put s'empêcher une dernière provocation, alors pourtant qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il se tourna vers Severus.</p><p>- Nous n'en avons pas terminé.</p><p>Le rictus amusé de Severus fut la seule réponse du maître des potions alors que le Ministre quittait la pièce.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Tôt le matin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils s'étaient encore battus.</p><p>Ce n'était pas leur pire bagarre, ça ne serait probablement pas la dernière. Ce n'était même quelque chose d'important. Juste quelques coups échangés, pas de quoi en garder des marques.</p><p>Si quelqu'un leur avait posé la question, ils auraient été incapables de donner le sujet de la dispute. Ils étaient à fleur de peau, stressés. Agacés d'être enfermés, reportant la faute sur l'autre d'être bloqués ensemble.</p><p>Ainsi, ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir. Un mot en avait amené un autre et le ton était rapidement monté.</p><p>Ils avaient échangé quelques coups, s'étaient bousculés avant de repartir chacun de leur côté.</p><p>Ce n'était rien qu'un léger accrochage, un de plus, dilué dans leur lourd passé. Pourtant, Drago en resta éveillé toute la nuit.</p><p>C'était peut être la bagarre de trop, l'accumulation de trop de choses. Il avait peut être atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait accepter ou supporter.</p><p>Pour autant il n'en voulait pas à Potter. Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, et il avait conscience d'avoir une dette de plus en plus conséquente envers lui. Potter l'avait sauvé, sorti d'Azkaban, innocenté et accueilli.</p><p>Plus que leur dispute, c'était probablement l'impression qu'il devenait dépendant de Harry Potter qui le gênait. Il prenait conscience qu'il se reposait trop sur lui, et il n'aimait pas ça.</p><p>Il prit sa décision tôt le matin. L'aube colorait à peine le ciel alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre un petit sac à la main.</p><p>Malgré le fait qu'il craignait d'être surpris par Harry, il prit le temps de s'arrêter dans le salon pour écrire un mot. Il fit demi-tour après réflexion pour le déposer sur le lit qu'il avait occupé depuis son arrivée.</p><p>Un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre confortable qu'il avait occupé et il soupira.</p><p>La minute suivante, il quittait la maison de Harry Potter. Il s'était enfin décidé, et peut-être qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours un peu honteux mais au moins il aurait tenté sa chance.</p><p>Il allait se rendre dans le monde moldu et cacher qu'il était un sorcier. Il comptait passer inaperçu au maximum, oublier qu'il était un sorcier sang-pur, oublier qu'il était un aristocrate. C'était le moment pour lui de faire ses preuves, une bonne fois.</p><p>Drago soupira une fois de plus et observa longuement la maison de Potter, avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il s'y était senti bien, malgré tout. Mieux que dans le Manoir de ses parents plein de fantômes et de souvenirs douloureux.</p><p>*</p><p>Lorsque Harry se leva, il se sentit immédiatement de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi, probablement parce qu'il s'était encore battu avec Drago la veille.</p><p>Le jeune homme prépara le petit déjeuner, et mangea, les yeux dans le vague. Il comptait écrire les articles qu'il avait promis à son patron avant le réveil de Drago.</p><p>En passant devant la porte de la chambre du blond, il hésita puis haussa les épaules en s'enfermant dans son bureau. Il allait le laisser dormir, puis il s'excuserait pour l'avoir bousculé.</p><p>Dans un monde parfait, ils repartiraient sur de bonnes bases. En pratique, Harry se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas si simples. Mais ils avaient réussi à se supporter jusqu'à maintenant, alors peut être qu'ils pourraient passer au dessus de leur rivalité d'enfant…</p><p>*</p><p>Drago Malefoy se rendit compte qu'il était totalement ignorant des pratiques moldues lorsqu'il entra dans un hôtel et que l'employé lui demanda de régler la chambre en avance. Il fit mine de chercher de l'argent et prétexta avoir égaré son portefeuille pour ressortir aussitôt.</p><p>Il avait choisi un hôtel chic, digne de son rang.</p><p>Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle déserte pour y réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il allait devoir utiliser la magie pour faire croire au réceptionniste qu'il avait payé. Cependant, il devrait choisir un hôtel peu fréquenté, afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par un moldu. Les hôtels de grand standing devenaient donc hors de portée.</p><p>Drago erra un long moment dans les ruelles de plus en plus mal famées avant de trouver un établissement qui proposait des chambres. Le jeune homme hésita un long moment en voyant les lieux, craignant d'attraper une maladie moldue rien qu'en entrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Rien qu'en le regardant même...</p><p>Au moins, il était certain que personne ne penserait jamais à venir le chercher dans cet endroit.</p><p>Légèrement effrayé, Drago crispa sa main sur sa baguette, se jurant de lancer un sort sur le premier moldu qui s'approcherait un peu trop près de lui. Ou qui le regarderait d'une façon qui ne lui conviendrait pas.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry envoya par mail ce qu'il avait écrit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était dix heures passées et la maison était toujours silencieuse.</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant étrange que Drago ne soit pas encore levé. Habituellement le jeune homme était plutôt matinal, et Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu dormir aussi longtemps.</p><p>Sortant de son bureau, Harry prit un livre et s'installa silencieusement dans le salon, pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire forcé. S'il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases avec Drago Malefoy, il comptait bien ne rien faire qui puisse l'énerver.</p><p>*</p><p>Drago se retrouva dans une chambre sombre et nauséabonde. Il regarda le lit d'un air écœuré, certain que la propreté n'était pas une des priorités des lieux… A cet instant, il regrettait fortement d'avoir quitté la maison de Harry, si propre et lumineuse. Le lit au moins y était accueillant et confortable.</p><p>Il soupira en plissant le nez de dégoût avant de jeter un Tergeo par précautions au couvre lit avant de s'y asseoir avec précautions.</p><p>Le matelas était désagréablement mou, et les ressorts du sommier se faisaient un peu trop sentir. Drago se releva à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant au bord des larmes, avant de se reprendre au plus vite. Il avait décidé de montrer qu'il était apte à se débrouiller seul, sans personne pour venir l'aider. Il allait donc s'endurcir un peu et supporter la misère moldue. Après tout… S'il avait réussi à supporter la présence de Voldemort dans sa propre maison, s'il avait pu manger à sa table sans être malade, alors il pouvait bien passer quelques jours dans un hôtel minable avant de trouver une solution pour améliorer son quotidien.</p><p>Tout n'était qu'une question de volonté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. C'est absurde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry était plongé dans son livre quand des coups furent frappé à la porte. Devinant qu'il s'agissait de Severus, il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, certain que son professeur entrerait.</p><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, le maître des potions entrait dans le salon.</p><p>- Potter ?</p><p>- Professeur. Bonjour.</p><p>Harry surprit le regard curieux de Severus autour d'eux et il réprima un sourire amusé.</p><p>- Où est Drago ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ?</p><p>Le Gryffondor grimaça, un peu honteux de se voir rappeler un épisode dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier.</p><p>- Il dort encore, Professeur.</p><p>Le professeur de potions grogna en secouant la tête.</p><p>- Surprenant, il est habituellement matinal. Vous l'avez drogué ?</p><p>Harry se leva brusquement, vexé.</p><p>- Amusant, Professeur. Vous venez peut être vous assurer que je ne l'ai pas tué et dépecé ?</p><p>Severus renifla et Harry, furieux, se rendit à grands pas vers la chambre de Drago. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, brutalement.</p><p>- Malefoy ! Tu comptes passer la journée au lit ?</p><p>Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rendait compte que la chambre était vide. D'une voix mal assurée, il appela le jeune homme, espérant qu'il s'était levé et qu'il était dans la salle de bain. Mais il était certain que Drago n'était plus dans la maison…</p><p>Severus arriva rapidement à ses côtés, inquiet.</p><p>- Un problème ?</p><p>Voyant la chambre vide, il fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Que… ?</p><p>- Malefoy est parti.</p><p>- Parti, comment ça parti ?</p><p>- Il a quitté la maison !</p><p>Severus se frotta le visage et grogna avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il remarqua aussitôt le parchemin sur le dessus de lit et s'en empara.</p><p>Il en prit connaissance et blêmit avant de le passer à Harry.</p><p>Harry nota le premier mot "Merci". Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant que la formulation ne correspondait pas au Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait. Avant même de terminer sa lecture, il grogna avant de s'exclamer.</p><p>- C'est absurde !</p><p>Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.</p><p>- Que c'est il passé pour en arriver à ce résultat, Monsieur Potter ?</p><p>Harry sentit ses joues chauffer mais il essaya de masquer son malaise en se souvenant de leur altercation de la veille. Il haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Rien de différent aux autres jours. Rien qui puisse expliquer ce… genre de réaction.</p><p>Le maître des potions observa le Gryffondor à ses côtés et devina qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés. Le jeune homme dégageait une aura de culpabilité.</p><p>Pour autant il ne comptait pas l'attaquer de front et lui faire des reproches. Il savait que Drago n'était pas d'un abord facile. Son filleul avait un caractère particulièrement difficile et il avait tendance à ne faire aucune concession. En demandant à Harry de l'héberger, il s'était attendu à des complications.</p><p>Il devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris par la patience qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient cohabité étonnement bien compte tenu de leurs caractères respectifs et de leur lourd passé.</p><p>Il soupira lourdement.</p><p>- Je suppose que le plus urgent est de le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit dans une situation critique.</p><p>- Que…</p><p>- Auriez-vous oublié pourquoi Drago est venu se terrer chez vous ?</p><p>Harry s'empourpra violemment et détourna le regard.</p><p>- Oh. Non. Bien sûr.</p><p>Severus leva les yeux au ciel, exagérant le mouvement pour que Harry ne loupe pas son expression agacée. Il connaissait suffisamment le gamin pour savoir que ce dernier allait immédiatement réagir, avec l'impulsivité des Gryffondor, et oublier sa culpabilité quelques instants. Un Harry Potter culpabilisant serait capable de se lancer sans réfléchir à la recherche de Drago pour le secourir, en bon héros… Et il ne voulait pas un deuxième gosse en danger dans la journée. Vexer le jeune homme pour le faire se sentir mieux était un bonus non négligeable après tout.</p><p>Le maître des potions retint un sourire victorieux en entendant Harry grogner d'agacement. D'une voix neutre, il demanda à Harry du parchemin et une plume.</p><p>- Je vais informer Minerva de la situation.</p><p>- Je n'irai pas à Poudlard.</p><p>- Je l'avais parfaitement compris la dernière fois que nous avons évoqué le sujet, rassurez-vous.</p><p>Harry le dévisagea d'un air septique avant de soupirer et de quitter la pièce quelques instants.</p><p>Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit une feuille de papier et un stylo à Severus, rougissant légèrement.</p><p>- Je n'ai jamais aimé écrire à la plume alors…</p><p>Severus haussa un sourcil.</p><p>- Vous devriez en avoir chez vous au cas où vous ayez besoin de communiquer avec le monde magique, Potter. Beaucoup de sorciers verraient d'un mauvais œil de recevoir un courrier écrit avec ce genre de matériel.</p><p>Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de grogner.</p><p>- Je vous rappelle que j'ai coupé tout lien avec le monde magique. Jusqu'à ce que vous m'envoyiez Malefoy pour que je joue les nounous.</p><p>- Une nounou qui perd l'enfant dont elle a la charge ? Voilà qui est glorieux.</p><p>Harry quitta la pièce à grands pas, furieux, alors que Severus ricanait aussi doucement que possible en griffonnant un mot à Minerva pour l'informer du départ de Drago.</p><p>Il espérait que son filleul n'était pas en danger, et il comptait bien retourner le monde moldu dans son ensemble pour le ramener par la peau des fesses chez Potter. Et s'il devait l'enchaîner au lit pour que ce fichu gamin reste tranquille, il n'y verrait pas le moindre inconvénient.</p><p>Son mot terminé, Severus plia la mince feuille de papier, marmonnant à propos du papier trop fin et trop fragile du monde moldu, regrettant les épaisses feuilles de parchemin qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Il allait appeler Harry pour lui demander d'amener une chouette quand le jeune homme revint, le regard noir.</p><p>Il lui tendit une enveloppe - bien évidemment moldue. Puis, d'un geste, il lui désigna la chouette qui attendait patiemment posée sur un porte manteau dans le couloir, prête à prendre son message et à le transmettre.</p><p>Il attacha la lettre à la patte de l'animal et lui donna les instructions.</p><p>- Minerva MacGonagall, Poudlard. Et reviens dès que tu lui as remis le pli.</p><p>La chouette partit immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut de sa vue, Severus se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Harry, bras croisés, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte.</p><p>- Et bien, que faisons nous maintenant ?</p><p>- Nous ? Vous allez rester sagement ici, pendant que j'irais trouver Drago, où qu'il soit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Psychologique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En temps normal, Severus ne débordait pas de patience, loin de là. Il avait tout au plus assez d'intelligence pour maîtriser ses réactions. Il savait rester impassible, même s'il hurlait intérieurement.</p><p>Avec son filleul disparu dans la nature, et risquant d'être la cible d'attaques, sa capacité à ne pas se débarrasser de tout élément déplaisant venait de chuter drastiquement. Il avait dû rentrer à Poudlard dispenser ses cours et il n'avait jamais ôté autant de points que depuis le début de la journée. Même en comptant la période où Harry Potter et Neville Longdubas avaient été ses élèves.</p><p>Aussi lorsqu'il reçut un courrier de plus du Ministère, le menaçant de lui retirer son droit de brasser des potions dans les vingt-quatre heures, il jura et sa magie lui échappa légèrement au point de provoquer l'explosion d'une série de fioles - heureusement vides - posées sur son bureau.</p><p>Il maudit Shakelbot et ses manœuvres déplorables, avant de décider que retrouver Drago était pour l'instant le plus urgent. Puis, il se souvint qu'un professeur de potions ne pouvant plus brasser n'était pas vraiment utile. Il soupira lourdement et grogna, avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Minerva pour la tenir au courant.</p><p>Il devait avoir l'air vraiment furieux - plus qu'à son habitude tout du moins - puisqu'aucun élève sur son chemin ne chercha à lui parler. Ils s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, le regardant avec un peu d'inquiétude.</p><p>En le voyant arriver, Minerva sursauta.</p><p>- Merlin Severus ! Allez-vous bien ? Des nouvelles de Drago ?</p><p>- Pas de nouvelles. Mais pourquoi cette question ?</p><p>L'écossaise sembla gênée un court instant avant de lui répondre avec une franchise brutale.</p><p>- Et bien vous avez une tête terrible, mon ami.</p><p>Severus fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un moment pour déterminer s'il devait se vexer ou non. Il décida que son apparence importait peu et il repoussa les éventuelles objections qu'il aurait pu avoir au sujet de "sa tête terrible".</p><p>- J'ai reçu un courrier du Ministère.</p><p>- Oh.</p><p>- J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez chercher un nouveau professeur de potions.</p><p>Les yeux de Minerva se mirent à lancer des éclairs et elle renifla d'un air agacé.</p><p>- Cet idiot pense vous faire plier avec des menaces. Une guerre psychologique. Qu'a-t-il inventé ?</p><p>Severus tendit le courrier sans un mot, mâchoires serrées, refusant de dire le moindre mot qui pourrait montrer à quel point il était affecté par cette sanction injustifiée.</p><p>Après avoir pris connaissance du parchemin, Minerva le reposa sur son bureau et son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'elle réfléchissait.</p><p>D'un coup, elle sourit.</p><p>- Vous savez Severus, j'ai toujours pensé qu'Albus était un fieffé coquin de manipuler son monde comme il le faisait. Je le soupçonnait de bien s'amuser à nos dépends et j'avoue que parfois je lui en voulais. Mais… Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez un peu partout.</p><p>Perdu, Severus fronça les sourcils, regardant sa collègue comme si elle devenait folle.</p><p>- Vous savez que cet avis n'est pas définitif et qu'il s'agit d'une façon de gagner du temps pour vous forcer à livrer Harry, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Severus hocha la tête prudemment, n'osant pas parler de peur qu'il n'avoue que ne plus jamais pouvoir brasser de potions était sa plus grande crainte.</p><p>- Parfait. Kingsley espère que vous ne pourrez plus assurer de cours et donc vous retrouver sans emploi.</p><p>Severus hocha de nouveau la tête, restant silencieux.</p><p>- Dites moi, comment est-votre niveau de métamorphose ? Dans mes souvenirs vous étiez l'un des meilleurs.</p><p>- Je suppose que je suis apte à métamorphoser quelque chose.</p><p>Le maître des potions se rendit compte avec soulagement que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé pour répondre, et qu'il avait pu ajouter une pointe de sarcasme en plus.</p><p>Minerva gloussa.</p><p>- Voici ce qui va se passer. Kingsley vous a privé de potions, laissons le penser qu'il est malin. Je vais chercher un professeur de potions intérimaire.</p><p>Severus hocha la tête, s'y attendant. Cependant, l'entendre à voix haute le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il n'aimait même pas les cornichons idiots qui défilaient dans sa classe !</p><p>- Cependant, mon poste de Directrice me prend bien trop de temps en ce moment. Comme vous êtes déchargé de votre enseignement de potions, vous allez me remplacer en métamorphose. Ainsi, vous restez professeur et Kingsley pourra bien chercher une solution, il ne pourra rien pour vous atteindre.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Attendez. Je suppose que vous allez me dire que vous voulez enseigner les potions, n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Severus haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux. Il trouvait ironique d'avoir voulu enseigner les défenses contre les forces du mal pendant des années pour découvrir qu'il aimait surtout enseigner les potions…</p><p>- L'infirmerie ne pourra plus compter sur vos potions d'excellente qualité. Et nous ne pouvons pas accorder notre confiance au professeur intérimaire.</p><p>Minerva ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air fier d'elle.</p><p>- Je vais donc envoyer un courrier à chaque parent d'élève pour les informer que notre professeur de potions, héros de guerre, étant persécuté par le Ministère, l'infirmerie n'est plus à même de soigner leurs enfants. Et qu'à chaque blessure nécessitant une potion, ils devront faire le déplacement pour conduire les blessés à Sainte Mangouste.</p><p>Severus cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il voyait Minerva devant lui, mais le plan tordu qu'elle avait proposé était digne de Dumbledore. Elle allait non seulement lui permettre de rester à Poudlard, mais elle allait en plus causer un tel remue-ménage dans le monde magique que Shakelbot allait se souvenir longtemps du jour où il avait défié la sorcière.</p><p>L'écossaise claqua sa langue contre son palais, satisfaite, avant de conclure son plan parfait.</p><p>- Oh. Et quand le conseil d'administration voudra des explications, je me ferais un plaisir de leur expliquer que vous êtes victime d'un coup monté visant à piéger Harry Potter pour le forcer à revenir dans le monde magique contre son gré. Ce sont de telles commères que je suis prête à parier mon chapeau qu'en moins d'une heure l'information se retrouvera à la une de la Gazette.</p><p>Severus souffla en secouant la tête et Minerva lui fit un léger clin d'œil.</p><p>- Et bien, qu'en pensez-vous ?</p><p>- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous contrarier Minerva !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Devenir adulte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Drago Malefoy avait été du genre à faire preuve d'honnêteté envers lui même, ou à reconnaître ses erreurs, il aurait admis que fuir la maison de Harry Potter n'était pas une bonne idée. Loin de là. C'était probablement la pire initiative qu'il ait pu prendre de sa vie à bien y réfléchir. Juste derrière n'avoir rien fait pour éviter de prendre la marque des ténèbres.</p><p>Alors qu'il était à l'abri dans une maison confortable et propre, son caractère l'avait poussé à fuir parce qu'il s'était senti vexé. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours prétendre que leurs disputes incessantes l'avaient poussé à partir. Ou qu'il ne supportait plus la proximité du Gryffondor. Mais quelque soit la raison qu'il invoquerait, il se rendait bien compte que ça ne justifiait pas cette fuite idiote.</p><p>Cependant, alors qu'il était dans cette chambre d'hôtel sombre et miteuse, il pouvait admettre que s'il n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleux il ne serait pas dans une telle situation. Il avait voulu prouver à Potter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, que lui aussi était capable de se débrouiller.</p><p>Il était majeur, il était un sorcier puissant lui-aussi. Potter n'avait rien de plus que lui. Excepté qu'il était le héros du monde sorcier et qu'il n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres gravée dans sa chair.</p><p>C'était toujours son orgueil qui le poussait à se cacher dans le monde moldu, à supporter cet endroit répugnant plutôt que de retourner chez Harry.</p><p>Le blondinet regarda une fois de plus autour de lui en soupirant et s'assura que les sorts de protection étaient toujours actifs.</p><p>Il s'ennuyait à mourir.</p><p>Tout à son idée de fuite, il avait pensé à prendre quelques affaires mais à aucun moment il n'avait imaginé que sa fuite se résumerait à se terrer dans une chambre minable et sans lumière, seul, sans distraction. S'il avait pris un livre au moins, il aurait pu passer le temps. Oublier sa situation quelques instants. Il s'était imaginé quelque chose d'un peu plus palpitant, après tout.</p><p>Il ricana soudain, en se disant qu'il aurait le temps de réfléchir à sa situation. Juste avant de se demander si rire seul était le signe d'un début de folie.</p><p>Drago soupira avant de jeter un énième Tergeo autour de lui, pensant que cette escapade lui aurait au moins permis de maîtriser les sorts de nettoyage - même si tous les nettoyages du monde ne suffiraient jamais à faire de cet endroit quelque chose de propre… Il n'osait même pas penser au nombre de germes avec lesquels il avait été en contact depuis son arrivée.</p><p>Le Serpentard sursauta alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait soudainement. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de trouver ce qui l'avait sorti de ses réflexions. Un hibou était à la minuscule fenêtre crasseuse, attendant patiemment que Drago ne lui ouvre.</p><p>Avec hésitation, le jeune homme se leva et entrouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'animal entrer. Il avait décidé qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose avec ce messager-là. Drago récupéra la lettre avec précautions, et récolta une morsure dès que le hibou se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner. Aucune friandise, aucune récompense. Le Serpentard le chassa avec de grands gestes, agacé, et le hibou avança la tête pour le mordre de nouveau avant de partir à tire d'ailes.</p><p>Il se détendit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son parrain sur le parchemin, et se jura de lui parler de son choix douteux en matière de hiboux. Sa famille avait toujours eu des chouettes parfaitement dressées, racées. Dignes de servir leur famille…</p><p>Drago resta un long moment avec la lettre de Severus dans les mains, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Il savait pertinemment que l'homme allait lui reprocher sa fuite, et probablement exiger son retour au plus vite. Chez Potter ou à Poudlard. L'enfermer pour le mettre en sécurité, comme une petite chose fragile.</p><p>Lorsqu'il ne put plus ignorer la missive, lorsque ses pensées ne cessèrent plus de se focaliser sur son contenu, il soupira. Il était temps de savoir ce que voulait Severus. Ce que son parrain et ancien professeur attendait de lui.</p><p>Sans surprise, le ton de la lettre était au reproche. Son parrain se montrait brutalement honnête, lui reprochant sa fuite immature. Il appuyait sur son comportement idiot, sur la façon dont il s'était mis en danger, dont il avait mis en danger son entourage en partant sans précautions, sans prévenir personne.</p><p>Il n'hésitait pas à le pousser à culpabiliser en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas le seul en danger. En s'exposant, il attirait l'attention sur Severus, sa propre mère et Potter bien évidemment.</p><p>Il lui demandait de devenir adulte, de grandir un peu. De réfléchir, et de prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Rentrer.</p><p>Drago grogna en laissant tomber le parchemin et se frotta le visage, soudain fatigué. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale. Il n'avait pas vraiment mesuré la portée de ses actes…</p><p>Les mots de Severus l'avaient heurté plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il détestait être vu comme un gamin irresponsable, comme un idiot gâté qui ne réfléchissait pas. Il n'avait voulu nuire à personne, il avait juste eu besoin d'espace.</p><p>La lettre de son parrain avait fait ressurgir tous ses doutes, les accentuant encore plus. Il n'avait sur-réagi que parce qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Il se serait montré moins… impulsif envers n'importe qui d'autre. Mais ça avait toujours été ainsi entre lui et le Gryffondor.</p><p>Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, la main crispée sur sa baguette, se retenant de lancer un nouveau sort de nettoyage. Il essayait de se convaincre que ça ne servirait à rien, que quelque soit le nombre de récurages qu'il tenterait, il ne se sentirait pas mieux.</p><p>Il soupira et ferma les yeux un moment, comprenant qu'il allait devoir ravaler sa fierté et oublier ses doutes pour retourner à son point de départ. La pilule était amère mais c'était probablement ça, devenir adulte. L'âge de la raison. La preuve qu'il n'était plus ce gamin stupide qui ne pensait pas aux conséquences de ses actes.</p><p>Drago, vaincu, décida de se plier à la demande de son parrain. Il allait rentrer, au risque de se faire humilier. Il devrait supporter le regard moqueur de Potter, et probablement une bonne dose de sarcasmes mais il devrait y survivre...</p><p>Il décida qu'il partirait le lendemain matin. Un dernier signe de rébellion avant de rentrer dans le rang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Rafale intense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry avait entendu les ordres de Severus Rogue. Faire profil bas. Rester chez lui.</p><p>Il avait entendu, mais il n'avait pas promis d'obéir. Il n'était plus l'élève de Rogue, il n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre - aussi reconnaissant soit il envers l'homme.</p><p>La disparition de Drago l'avait choqué. Ils s'étaient battus, mais c'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient toujours été comme chien et chat, ne réussissant pas à rester dans la même pièce en s'ignorant.</p><p>Il s'était senti terriblement coupable, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts. Il avait accueilli le jeune homme chez lui, mais il n'avait rien fait pour le mettre réellement à l'aise. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui avait pas ouvert sa porte par obligation, ou juste parce que leur professeur de potion le lui avait demandé.</p><p>A l'instant même où il avait lu sa courte lettre indiquant qu'il partait, Harry avait pris sa décision. Il allait retrouver Drago Malefoy, où qu'il puisse se cacher.</p><p>En quittant le monde magique, Harry avait gardé un certain nombre de choses auxquelles il tenait. Notamment des livres provenant du Square Grimmaud, ayant appartenu aux Black. A peine Severus parti, il avait récupéré tous ces livres traitant d'une magie qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, au bord de la Magie Noire.</p><p>Il lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour trouver le sort parfait pour localiser Drago. Quelque chose qui semblait terriblement simple, inoffensif également. Probablement inoffensif.</p><p>A peine une heure plus tard, Harry avait localisé Drago, en plein cœur du monde moldu. Il avait enfoncé un bonnet sur sa tête, jugeant inutile de chercher à changer son apparence pour aller dans le monde moldu. Puis il était parti de chez lui, se jurant de ligoter le Serpentard si celui-ci n'était pas décidé à rentrer à ses côtés.</p><p>Il ignorait bien entendu que Severus lui avait envoyé une lettre et que le jeune homme avait d'ores et déjà prévu de revenir en sécurité.</p><p>En arrivant devant l'hôtel miteux où se terrait Drago, Harry grimaça. Il jugea plus prudent de se jeter un sortilège de désillusion pour entrer, décidant que ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit à exiger une pièce d'identité. Il espérait que Drago s'était servi de magie dans la chambre où il se terrait pour le retrouver, où il devrait inspecter chaque chambre une par une…</p><p>Il s'estima chanceux en trouvant directement la piste de Drago. Le Serpentard avait utilisé la magie, et il était parfaitement localisable dans l'hôtel. Il n'hésita qu'un bref moment avant de sortir sa baguette pour lancer un Alohomora sur la porte de la chambre.</p><p>Il espérait que Drago était toujours sur place et qu'il n'avait pas changé de chambre. Ou même qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul sorcier dans cet endroit minable.</p><p>Cependant, il était un Gryffondor et c'est probablement ce qui lui fit ouvrir la porte pour entrer, avec prudence, après avoir ôté le sort de désillusion.</p><p>Drago était assis au sol face à la porte, l'air épuisé. Harry en le voyant sentit une pointe de culpabilité et de colère l'envahir. Culpabilité de n'avoir fait aucun effort pour le retenir. Colère parce que Malefoy s'était mis en danger sans se soucier des conséquences.</p><p>Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard alors que Harry entrait et refermait doucement la porte derrière lui.</p><p>Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se parler, de s'expliquer, il y eut un bruit de bousculade dans le couloir, quelques cris, et le rayon d'un sort toucha la porte de la chambre de plein fouet.</p><p>Harry se jeta auprès de Drago et avec l'habitude née d'une grande pratique matérialisa un bouclier. Il attrapa le poignet de Drago pour le garder près de lui et siffla entre ses dents.</p><p>- Reste près de moi.</p><p>Comme en état de choc, Drago hocha la tête rapidement.</p><p>Une rafale intense de rayons lumineux toucha leur bouclier, une série de sorts lancés sur eux. Ils ne voyaient pas qui les attaquait, mais ils en sentaient le résultat.</p><p>A chaque déplacement qu'il faisait, Harry vérifiait que Drago était près de lui, protégé au maximum. Il tira le jeune homme dans la salle de bains crasseuse et le poussa dans la douche, derrière le mur carrelé qui servait de paroi.</p><p>Depuis leur abri dérisoire, Drago sembla revenir à la réalité.</p><p>- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?</p><p>Harry eut un sourire amusé.</p><p>- Un vieux livre de sort des Blacks. Parfaitement utile pour te localiser. Ensuite j'ai juste eu à suivre les traces de magie en priant pour que tu sois le seul sorcier dans cet endroit charmant.</p><p>Drago grimaça et eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'un sort atterrissait juste à côté d'eux, les forçant à se cacher un peu mieux.</p><p>- Et lui ? Il t'a suivi ?</p><p>Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil prudent pour voir où en était la situation. Il entendait des cris signe que leur agresseur n'était pas discret et que les policiers moldus n'allaient pas tarder.</p><p>- Je suppose qu'il a utilisé la même méthode. Et que tu étais protégé chez moi parce que j'ai un gardien du secret…</p><p>Drago fronça les sourcils avant de fixer Harry, d'un air surpris.</p><p>- Severus.</p><p>Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin.</p><p>- Un plan Potter ? Après tout c'est toi le héros?</p><p>Le sourire narquois de Drago lui donna envie de le frapper, mais paradoxalement le rassura. S'il redevenait insupportable comme avant, alors Drago Malefoy allait mieux.</p><p>- Je n'avais pas réellement prévu qu'il y ait un comité d'accueil. Je suppose que nous pouvons toujours essayer avec le bouclier, il devrait tenir face aux sorts. Nous sommes deux, je suppose que nous pouvons toujours tenter de passer en force…</p><p>- Foutue idée de Gryffondor…</p><p>Harry gloussa nerveusement. Il lâcha brusquement le poignet de Drago en se rendant compte qu'il le tenait depuis le début de l'attaque qu'ils essuyaient. Puis, il entendit les sirènes des voitures de police et il souffla de soulagement.</p><p>- Désillusionne toi. Et reste collé à moi.</p><p>- Tu es sûr de toi ?</p><p>- La police. Les Aurors moldus si tu préfères. Ils vont faire diversion mais ils ne doivent pas nous trouver ici. Il suffit juste de partir discrètement et surtout rapidement.</p><p>Le Gryffondor fut surpris de ne recevoir aucune objection. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Drago se désillusionna avant d'agripper fermement la main de Harry. Un hochement de tête plus tard, et ils étaient prêts à fuir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Se gratter le nez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contre toute attente, Harry et Drago s'en étaient sortis sans une égratignure et avaient pu retourner chez le Gryffondor sans être suivis. En voyant le Serpentard trembler légèrement, proche de l'état de choc, Harry l'envoya prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre un peu.</p><p>Il se servit un verre d'alcool avant de penser en ricanant que s'il continuait à fréquenter Malefoy et Rogue, il allait finir alcoolique compte tenu du nombre de fois où il avait dû se servir un verre pour détendre ses nerfs…</p><p>Comme il entendait toujours l'eau couler dans la salle de bains, il se décida à envoyer un mot à son ancien professeur de potions avant de pouvoir profiter de la douche à son tour.</p><p>La chouette partait tout juste pour Poudlard quand Drago libéra la salle de bain. Harry l'observa se retrancher dans sa chambre sans un mot et il prit le temps de jeter un sort sur sa porte d'entrée avant d'aller se doucher. Un sort qui l'alerterait aussitôt si le Serpentard cherchait à quitter la maison de nouveau.</p><p>Les cheveux ébouriffés d'avoir été séchés, la peau rougie par la chaleur de l'eau, Harry fit un crochet par la cuisine avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Drago.</p><p>Celui-ci sursauta brusquement avant de se détendre en voyant Harry.</p><p>- J'ai pensé qu'un thé te ferait du bien.</p><p>Drago plissa les yeux, une lueur de colère passant brièvement dans son regard gris.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, Potter.</p><p>Harry gloussa soudainement, imaginant Drago en princesse un court instant.</p><p>- J'avais juste envie d'un thé et j'ai voulu être sympa. Mais si tu veux je peux toujours te métamorphoser une belle robe de princesse…</p><p>Cette fois, le Serpentard grogna alors qu'Harry se mordait la langue pour ne pas basculer dans un fou rire qui mettrait certainement le feu aux poudres… Il avait décidé d'être plus agréable après tout.</p><p>Ils venaient juste de boire leurs tasses de thé dans un silence confortable lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Si Harry ne fut pas surpris de trouver Severus Rogue sur le pas de sa porte, en revanche, découvrir Minerva MacGonagall à ses côtés lui causa un choc.</p><p>Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Drago n'était pas sorti de sa chambre et Harry le traita mentalement de trouillard… Apparemment le chouchou de Rogue craignait la colère de son cher parrain.</p><p>- Professeurs.</p><p>- Harry. Je suis ravie de vous revoir en bonne santé après tout ce temps.</p><p>Le jeune homme s'empourpra et baissa le regard.</p><p>- Ah… Euh… Je suis navré de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles mais…</p><p>- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucun reproches dans ma remarque.</p><p>Severus les interrompit brusquement.</p><p>- Drago est rentré quand ?</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules en rougissant légèrement, mais il resta silencieux. Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- Il est bien rentré seul n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Harry se gratta le nez en réfléchissant à sa réponse, évitant de regarder ses deux anciens professeurs. Alors que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à essayer de changer de sujet, Drago arriva dans le salon.</p><p>- Je suis rentré, c'est le principal non ?</p><p>Severus les observa l'un après l'autre d'un air suspicieux avant de grogner.</p><p>- Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore inventé ?</p><p>Harry soupira et échangea un coup d'œil avec Drago avant de faire face à son professer de potion.</p><p>- Je suis arrivé à temps, nous avons… échappé à une nouvelle attaque.</p><p>Minerva soupira.</p><p>- Comment saviez-vous où trouver Monsieur Malefoy, Harry ?</p><p>Plutôt que de répondre, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque le long du mur et en sortit un grimoire. Il le tendit à ses professeurs, ouvert à la page du sort de localisation qu'il avait trouvé.</p><p>- Je suppose que la personne qui était là-bas a utilisé la même chose. J'ai pensé que… jusqu'à présent Malefoy était introuvable parce que ma maison est protégée par un gardien du secret.</p><p>Severus leva un sourcil surpris.</p><p>- Ainsi donc, il vous arrive de réfléchir, Monsieur Potter.</p><p>Harry ignora la remarque légèrement perfide. Il observait Drago qui fixait le livre, les sourcils froncés. Il tendit la main, et Minerva lui remit l'ouvrage, attendant de voir ce que le jeune homme allait dire.</p><p>- Si effectivement celui ou celle qui nous a attaqué a utilisé ce sort pour me localiser alors… Alors nous avons un élément de plus à son sujet.</p><p>Severus grogna.</p><p>- Ne sois pas si dramatique Drago. Viens en au fait !</p><p>- C'est un sang-pur.</p><p>Minerva renifla.</p><p>- Ne soyez pas stupide Monsieur Malefoy. Rien ne permet d'affirmer…</p><p>- Professeur, si vous me permettez. Si ce sort de localisation est inconnu de la plupart des sorciers c'est qu'il n'existe que dans ce livre. Et ce livre est transmis de génération en génération dans les familles Sang-pur. D'après Potter, il provient de la bibliothèque des Black. Mon père en avait un identique.</p><p>- Un sang-pur qui tue des Mangemorts. Je ne suis pas certaine que cet élément soit vraiment capital…</p><p>Harry grommela quelques instants.</p><p>- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ?</p><p>Severus leva un sourcil moqueur.</p><p>- Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, je me permettrai bien un commentaire sur le fait que vous venez de défendre Drago. Je ne pensais jamais voir ça un jour.</p><p>Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Minerva alors que les deux jeunes hommes rougissaient légèrement. La sorcière frappa soudain dans ses main, les faisant sursauter.</p><p>- Cette fois-ci, je compte sur vous pour rester dans cette maison. Tous les deux. J'espère que ce regrettable incident vous aura permis de prendre au sérieux la situation. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, contactez-moi ou contactez Severus. Maintenant que vous avez été vus à plusieurs reprises ensemble, la personne qui a attaqué doit se douter que trouver l'un d'entre vous permettrait de trouver l'autre.</p><p>Harry leva ses yeux verts vers Severus.</p><p>- Et en ce qui concerne le Ministre ?</p><p>Severus pinça les lèvres et ce fut Minerva qui répondit.</p><p>- Kingsley est un idiot aux abois. Ce qui en fait un idiot dangereux. N'espérez pas arranger les choses par une action inconsidérée, Harry. Laissez-moi régler cette histoire pour l'instant. Assurez-vous de rester en sécurité pour une fois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Carotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils en étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Enfermés ensemble, dans la maison de Harry, dans l'impossibilité de sortir. Seuls.</p><p>Drago n'était pas spécialement ravi. Il était reconnaissant à Harry de l'avoir secouru, bien qu'il détesta l'idée. Ils étaient bloqués dans leur animosité passée, coincé dans la relation qu'ils avaient toujours eu.</p><p>Ce qui énervait par dessus tout le Serpentard était le fait qu'il commençait à apprécier réellement le Gryffondor. Plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il le découvrait autrement et regrettait d'avoir passé tant d'années à se battre avec lui.</p><p>Il découvrait un Sauveur bien différent de ce qu'il pensait. Pour autant, il ne l'en admirait pas plus…</p><p>Potter était trop gentil, de l'avis de Drago. Trop naïf. Trop crédule aussi.</p><p>Il était courageux, mais il se mettait en danger sans réfléchir. Peut être était-ce ça qui l'agaçait le plus, que Potter se place toujours en première ligne, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde. Cet idiot prenait même des risques pour l'aider lui, pour le sauver, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis.</p><p>Ils se battaient, s'insultaient, et il débarquait en plein monde moldu, seul, dans un hôtel minable, pour l'aider. La seule chose que Drago se souvenait clairement de ce qui s'était passé, était que Potter n'avait à aucun moment hésité. Il s'était jeté tête la première dans la bataille pour lui, sans se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Sans mesurer les risques qu'il courrait.</p><p>Potter était optimiste. Quelle que soit la situation, il imaginait toujours le meilleur. Il y avait toujours une seconde chance avec lui. La situation n'était jamais désespérée. Drago était prêt à parier que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face à Voldemort et qu'il avait reçu l'Avada, Potter était encore confiant.</p><p>Sa mère lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, comment il s'était tenu sans crainte face au mage noir, comment il avait attendu sans fuir le sort qui aurait dû le tuer.</p><p>Narcissa lui avait avoué que c'était ça qui l'avait poussé à s'approcher de lui et à mentir pour lui. Elle lui avait demandé si son fils était en vie et l'avait aidé. Pour son courage, pour sa confiance. Parce qu'il était encore un enfant, quelque part.</p><p>Harry Potter était trop parfait pour être supportable. Et face à lui, Drago avait l'impression d'être insignifiant. Ses propres défauts lui revenaient en plein visage… Ses erreurs, ses craintes, ses faiblesses.</p><p>Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du monde moldu, Harry surveillait Malefoy du coin de l'œil. Il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner d'être parti en cachette, à s'être défilé comme il savait si bien le faire.</p><p>Drago était comme ça : il ne se préoccupait que de sa petite personne, il ne prenait pas en compte ceux qui étaient autour de lui.</p><p>Cette fois pourtant, Harry avait l'impression que Drago avait changé. Il semblait moins égoïste, peut-être. Probablement parce qu'il avait cherché à s'éloigner du monde magique en se terrant dans un endroit où il aurait dû être en sécurité. Même après des années à se côtoyer, le Serpentard parvenait encore à le surprendre même s'il pensait le connaître parfaitement.</p><p>Il y avait aussi le fait que le vert et argent aurait pu être tué, s'il n'était pas arrivé. S'il avait hésité un peu plus, il serait arrivé trop tard, et Malefoy aurait été une victime supplémentaire…</p><p>Pour autant, Harry se sentait particulièrement stupide de vouloir l'aider encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de le laisser se débrouiller.</p><p>Il pourrait lui demander de quitter sa maison, parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, parce qu'il était parti, parce qu'il le mettait en danger. Mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il avait accepté de le protéger et il irait jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.</p><p>Le Gryffondor observa le jeune homme blond qui lisait dans le sofa, et soupira. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour le rendre dingue comme ça, pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer simplement.</p><p>Finalement, il se planta devant lui, attendant d'attirer son attention.</p><p>- Potter ?</p><p>- Malefoy.</p><p>Drago leva un sourcil surpris, surtout en remarquant que son vis à vis semblait nerveux. Finalement, le rouge et or souffla et se mit à parler.</p><p>- Compte tenu de la situation, je pense que je vais demander à Shakelbot de faire en sorte de te protéger.</p><p>Le blond fronça les sourcils, perplexe.</p><p>- Il n'acceptera jamais.</p><p>- Sauf si je lui donne ce qu'il veut.</p><p>Il y eut un silence, le temps que Drago ne comprenne ce que cherchait à dire Harry.</p><p>- Tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Mais…</p><p>- Je ne risque rien, ce n'est pas mon ennemi, il veut juste… mon aide je suppose.</p><p>- Potter ! Ne sois pas stupide !</p><p>Harry ricana.</p><p>- Quoi tu es inquiet ?</p><p>- Tu as conscience qu'ils vont te promettre n'importe quelle carotte pour que tu obéisses et quand tu te rendras compte qu'ils t'ont menti, il sera trop tard, tu seras prisonnier !</p><p>- Par pitié ! Ce n'est pas Voldemort non plus. Il s'agit des gens avec qui je me suis battu. Kingsley appartenait à l'ordre du Phénix et il m'a protégé à plusieurs reprises.</p><p>- Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde comment il traite Severus ! Quand tu seras revenu en pleine lumière, ils t'en demanderont de plus en plus et tu seras forcé d'accepter…</p><p>- On dirait que tu t'inquiètes Malefoy ! Et si c'était la seule façon de te mettre à l'abri ?</p><p>Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Drago se leva brusquement, bousculant Harry.</p><p>- Je ne te demande rien, Potter ! Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les héros en permanence !</p><p>Les yeux verts de Harry lancèrent des éclairs et il poussa Drago brusquement pour l'écarter de lui.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais être protégé ? Pourquoi aurais-tu des scrupules ?</p><p>Drago grogna de colère, ses yeux passant au gris orage.</p><p>- Stupide Gryffondor ! Je ne te demande rien ! Je peux toujours partir d'ici, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.</p><p>Haletants, ils se faisaient face, se fixant, cherchant à trouver la faille de l'autre pour s'y engouffrer. D'un coup, Harry serra les dents et se détourna.</p><p>- Comme tu veux. Je verrais avec Rogue ce qu'il en pense.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sacrifier quelqu'un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après la suggestion que Harry avait faite, celle de se livrer à Shakelbot, Drago avait été furieux un long moment. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le complexe du héros de Potter irait jusque là. Il détestait l'idée de devoir encore quelque chose à ce fichu Gryffondor borné.</p><p>Pour autant il était douloureusement conscient qu'il y avait peu de solutions satisfaisantes à son problème. Il était la cible d'attaques de plus en plus violentes, et il n'y avait aucun doute que rien ne changerait tant que le déséquilibré derrière tout ça ne soit stoppé. De manière définitive.</p><p>Il connaissait Potter parfaitement, et il savait que le Gryffondor ne se détournerait pas de son idée stupide. Il insisterait encore et encore jusqu'à convaincre Severus qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il pourrait même rappeler à son parrain qu'il pourrait retrouver son droit de brasser des potions pour le décider.</p><p>Il savait parfaitement que Potter pouvait se montrer terriblement persuasif quand il le voulait.</p><p>Drago se répétait qu'il le détestait et qu'il se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver au lion borné mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'il soit utilisé. Il décida qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de le tourmenter. Il était son rival depuis le jour où ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Personne d'autre ne devrait pouvoir le bousculer. Harry Potter ne devrait être focalisé que sur lui.</p><p>Aussi, quand ils se retrouvèrent pour manger, Drago était maussade. En voyant la tête de Harry, sourcils froncés et perdu dans ses pensées, Drago devina sans peine qu'il était en train de planifier de se rendre au Ministère pour essayer de sauver tout le monde une fois de plus. Sauver tout le monde sauf lui-même. Comme toujours.</p><p>Sans réfléchir, Drago grogna et engagea la conversation.</p><p>- Il faut stopper les attaques n'est-ce-pas ?</p><p>Harry leva un sourcil surpris vers lui avant de brièvement hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Il avait eu une légère hésitation, un bref moment où il avait froncé les sourcils comme s'il cherchait de quoi parlait son vis à vis… D'un ton qui se voulait détaché, Drago continua.</p><p>- Il faudrait donc attirer celui ou ceux qui sont responsables de tout ça. Les agressions, l'allée des Embrumes, Azkaban…</p><p>- Dans un monde idéal oui.</p><p>Drago but un verre d'eau pour se donner le courage de continuer. Il renifla et reprit.</p><p>- Il faudrait pousser la personne qui fait ça à se dévoiler.</p><p>Harry ricana.</p><p>- Tu veux lui mettre une invitation dans la Gazette, Malefoy ?</p><p>- Je pensais plutôt à lui offrir un appât.</p><p>- Un appât ?</p><p>Le Survivant avait relevé la tête, sourcils froncés, perplexe. Drago s'obligea à rester impassible, fixant Harry sans émotions. Puis il compléta ses paroles.</p><p>- L'attirer avec ce qu'il ou elle veut.</p><p>Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave, Drago aurait gloussé et se serait moqué face à l'air perdu du Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.</p><p>- Sois plus clair Malefoy.</p><p>Drago eut un rictus moqueur avant d'expliquer.</p><p>- Il veut me tuer ? Il suffit que j'apparaisse en public pour l'attendre.</p><p>- Qu… Quoi ?</p><p>- C'est la définition même de l'appât Potter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te faudrait autant d'explications sur ce point.</p><p>Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent jusqu'à pratiquement virer au noir sous le coup de la colère.</p><p>- C'est stupide ! A part te faire tuer…</p><p>- C'est probablement la seule chance !</p><p>- Tu veux mourir ?</p><p>- Pas spécialement Potter.</p><p>Drago soupira et se frotta brièvement les yeux avant de s'expliquer.</p><p>- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Vraiment pas. Mais… Mais je préfère prendre le risque d'y rester plutôt que de devoir vivre caché dans la peur constante.</p><p>- C'est pas une raison pour te sacrifier stupidement !</p><p>- Tant qu'à sacrifier quelqu'un autant que ce soit moi. Après tout, j'ai la marque sur le bras, non ?</p><p>Harry grogna brusquement et repoussa l'assiette devant lui.</p><p>- Pourquoi accepter de venir ici alors si tu voulais tellement te faire tuer ?</p><p>Drago ricana d'un air mauvais.</p><p>- Saint Potter a peur de se faire piquer la vedette ? Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire des choses héroïques ?</p><p>- Se mettre en danger comme tu le prévois, ce n'est pas héroïque, c'est stupide !</p><p>- Et c'est ta spécialité, c'est ça ? Les actes stupides ?</p><p>Harry serra les dents pour ne pas répondre. Drago continua, pour le pousser à bout.</p><p>- Tu veux tant que ça être le petit chien du Ministère ? Si ça t'amuse, vas-y ! Mais ne me mêle pas à ça, n'essaie même pas de prétendre que c'est pour m'aider !</p><p>Harry hoqueta, statufié par les mots de Drago. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette conversation surréaliste.</p><p>Drago se proposant de se mettre en danger pour l'empêcher de se livrer. Lui refusant de le voir servir d'appât, de peur qu'il ne soit blessé.</p><p>Eux se disputant une fois de plus, cette fois sur leurs actes et leurs motivations.</p><p>Le ridicule de la situation le frappa, alors qu'il sentait la colère obscurcir son jugement. Il aurait pu stopper tout ça juste en ignorant le Serpentard, en évitant d'argumenter ou de polémiquer avec lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme si les paroles sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.</p><p>Pour une fois pendant, il n'était pas réellement vexé des mots du Serpentard. Il ne le prenait pas comme une agression volontaire, puis qu'en un sens, Drago était prêt à se mettre en danger pour l'empêcher d'être le prisonnier de Shakelbot. Bien sûr ce serait une prison dorée… Il ne perdrait que sa liberté chèrement acquise.</p><p>Le sacrifice ne lui semblait plus si important s'il parvenait à sauver Drago. Il pouvait toujours prétexter qu'il avait vu bien trop de vies brisées et de morts pendant la guerre, il savait au fond de lui que c'était juste pour le sauver lui. Il était important, qu'il ait une marque sur le bras ou non. Simplement, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il refusait de se demander ce qui faisait que le Serpentard lui était devenu indispensable en si peu de temps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Controversé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Shakelbot avait tenu parole en faisant pression sur Severus, Minerva avait également appliqué ses menaces.</p><p>Severus Rogue n'avait certes plus droit de brasser des potions et donc ne pouvait plus assurer ses fonctions de professeur de potion. En temps normal, il aurait du quitter Poudlard.</p><p>Minerva cependant l'avait chargé d'assurer les cours de métamorphoses au grand désespoir des élèves.</p><p>Severus était toujours professeur malgré ce qu'avait espéré le Ministre. Même s'il était furieux de ne plus pouvoir brasser des potions - son activité favorite entre toutes - il se consolait en se disant que c'était une mesure transitoire.</p><p>Poppy Pomfresh ne décolérait pas de ne plus avoir de maître des potions sous la main, et hormis pour la pimentine, elle faisait envoyer tout élève blessé à Sainte Mangouste.</p><p>Minerva se découvrait une âme de bureaucrate, en inondant les parents d'élèves de mémos concernant la situation de l'infirmerie - sans potions - et de l'école sans maître des potions - le professeur remplaçant n'étant pas aussi doué que Severus.</p><p>Bien entendu, elle avait fait une note expliquant en détail la situation - les menaces du Ministère envers un héros de guerre qui avait espionné au péril de sa vie pour mettre la main sur le Sauveur et l'exploiter - à destination des parents de tous les élèves, dans un pur souci de transparence.</p><p>Cet espèce de conflit larvé aurait pu durer mais le personnel de Sainte Mangouste avait commencé à poser des questions sur cet afflux soudain d'élèves victimes de blessures bénignes. L'affaire prit de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'une source anonyme ne transmit l'affaire à Rita Skeeter.</p><p>Rita n'eut bien entendu aucun scrupules à romancer le tout, écrivant un article larmoyant dans lequel le pauvre professeur de potions controversé était malmené par le Ministère tout puissant. Le jeune Harry Potter, orphelin et sans défense, se retrouvait à nouveau au cœur d'un scandale pour s'assurer de sa docilité.</p><p>La journaliste en portant les dernières corrections à son article avait soupiré de fierté. Elle était certaine que sa prose lui vaudrait une récompense. Peut être même la papote d'or !</p><p>Au matin, lorsque la Gazette fut distribuée, Minerva l'attendait avec un léger sourire et Severus se sentit prêt à parier que la source anonyme était une certaine directrice d'école écossaise, qui prenait un peu trop exemple sur leur vieil ami décédé…</p><p>Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le peuple sorcier défilait devant le Ministère, protestant contre les traitements infligés à leurs héros de guerre. Personne n'aimait réellement Severus Rogue mais Harry Potter en personne semblait lui faire confiance… C'était suffisant pour qu'ils prennent tous sa défense.</p><p>Les manigances du Ministère de l'époque où Voldemort tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre étaient encore fraîches en mémoire, et personne ne pensa un seul instant que Shakelbot puisse être animé de bonnes intentions.</p><p>Les Aurors furent débordés pour tenter de camoufler ces rassemblements devant le Ministère aux Moldus. Au dessus du bâtiment, un flot ininterrompu de hiboux délivrait des beuglantes, causant la panique à plusieurs reprises parmi les moldus qui vivaient à proximité.</p><p>Il y avait de plus en plus de bagarres sur le chemin de Traverse, jusqu'à frôler l'émeute. Les sorciers réclamaient d'une seule voix la démission de Shakelbot.</p><p>Le Ministre se rendit compte de la situation et regretta ses choix, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger les choses. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, l'homme avait dû démissionner laissant le monde magique sans Ministre à sa tête.</p><p>Dès lors, le chaos commença à s'installer malgré les efforts de beaucoup pour appeler au calme. D'un coup, les sorciers se retrouvaient livrés à eux même.</p><p>La Gazette commença à sortir une série d'articles, pour inciter le monde magique à choisir un Ministre.</p><p>Skeeter, flairant une occasion en or, commença à écrire des articles réclamant le retour de Harry Potter, annonçant qu'elle le recherchait activement. D'un coup, l'orphelin sans défense était devenu le futur Ministre de la magie, le seul capable d'offrir l'ère de paix que tous avaient espéré à la mort de Voldemort.</p><p>La journaliste faisait littéralement campagne pour le jeune homme, donnant ses qualités et ses (quelques) défauts, retraçant encore et encore sa vie, formulant des hypothèses sur le programme politique qu'il pourrait adopter…</p><p>Le Magenmagot fut chargé d'assurer l'interim pour les affaires urgentes en attendant de savoir qui allait prendre place à la tête de leur monde. Minerva se rendit en personne au Ministère et plaida moins de cinq minutes la cause de Severus avant qu'Amélia Bones ne décrète que les décisions de Shakelbot étaient abusives et injustes. Autour d'eux, personne n'aimait le maître des potions mais il était respecté unanimement.</p><p>Severus récupéra son droit de brasser des potions et put reprendre son poste de professeur de potions.</p><p>Pour autant, la boîte de Pandore ouverte par la rébellion du monde sorcier ne fut pas refermée immédiatement. Le chaos le plus total avait été évité parce que le Magenmagot avait pris les rênes, mais il manquait un Ministre de la Magie honnête et solide à la tête de l'Angleterre magique.</p><p>Malgré les articles enflammés de Rita Skeeter appelant à l'élection de Harry Potter, héros de guerre, personne n'envisagea réellement l'idée de placer un jeune homme inexpérimenté à un poste de pouvoir tel que Ministre.<br/>Il n'y avait pas non plus de candidat sérieux.</p><p>Il fallut près d'une semaine et beaucoup de réunions du Magenmagot pour prendre une décision. Après beaucoup de conversations houleuses, Amélia Bones fut nommée Ministre de la Magie provisoire, en attendant qu'un candidat sérieux ne se présente.</p><p>En moins de deux semaines, le visage politique du monde magique avait résolument changé. Amélia, loin d'être stupide, prit soin d'annuler les décisions désastreuses de Shakelbot visant les anciens Mangemorts. Le chemin serait long jusqu'à ce que les choses aillent mieux, mais elle avait bon espoir que les esprits ne s'apaisent et que le monde sorcier ne redevienne calme et agréable. Bien entendu, il y aurait toujours des sorciers pour réclamer vengeance, mais elle comptait bien les faire taire rapidement en prouvant que la paix était revenue.</p><p>La sorcière ne s'en vanterait pas, mais elle espérait bien prouver qu'elle était capable de faire mieux que ses prédécesseurs, avec ou sans le soutien de Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Araignées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter n'était pas du genre à rester inactif quand il se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait toujours une solution aux problèmes quels qu'ils soient.</p><p>Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, c'était en général Hermione qui l'aidait à trouver des solutions, parce que la jeune fille était un puits de connaissances sans fond.</p><p>Maintenant qu'il ne la voyait plus, il se rendait compte de l'aide précieuse qu'elle lui avait apporté au fil des années… Et il regretta sa meilleure amie l'espace d'un instant, avant de se concentrer pour trouver une idée.</p><p>La démission de Shakelbot l'avait empêché de négocier la sécurité de Drago en échange de son aide. Il savait que Amélia Bones ne s'abaisserait jamais à un tel chantage, mais qu'elle ne ferait pas forcément d'effort pour la protection d'un ancien Mangemort - qu'il ait pris la marque volontairement ou non. La nouvelle Ministre Bones était cependant une bonne chose pour le monde sorcier.</p><p>La nouvelle de sa nomination avait bien évidemment soulagé Drago qui avait arboré un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait bien évidemment deviné que le Gryffondor était dorénavant à l'abri des manigances du Ministère.</p><p>Harry était bien décidé à changer un peu les choses, autant qu'il le pouvait.</p><p>C'est tout à fait par hasard qu'il avait eu l'idée de contacter Luna Lovegood pour lui proposer d'écrire un article pour les aider. Le Chicaneur était peut être un journal loufoque, mais il était lu par un grand nombre de sorciers.</p><p>Il était amusant voire légèrement ironique de constater que le monde sorcier accordait plus de crédit aux informations contenues dans un journal qui parlait de ronflacks cornus et d'autres bestioles imaginaires qu'à la Gazette…</p><p>Il avait fait une longue lettre pour expliquer son but à Minerva. Il voulait un article qui rappelle au monde sorcier que les Mangemorts coupables de crimes étaient à Azkaban, et ce pour un long moment. Les procès avaient été plus ou moins équitables dans le sens où les Mangemorts arrêtés à Poudlard après la bataille avaient été condamnés et enfermés.</p><p>Il espérait rappeler au monde sorcier que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance.</p><p>Bien entendu, Minerva était venue le voir après avoir reçu sa chouette. Ils avaient échangé quelques banalités, et Harry lui avait offert un thé. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'il était concerné, Drago était arrivé et s'était installé, faisant la conversation poliment avec la Directrice de Poudlard.</p><p>Cette dernière termina sa tasse et la reposa avec précautions avant d'aborder la raison de sa visite.</p><p>- J'ai bien reçu votre message, Monsieur Potter.</p><p>Harry grimaça en voyant le sourcil de Drago se lever d'un air intéressé. Il resta silencieux, et Minerva eut un léger sourire amusé avant de continuer.</p><p>- Je ne pense pas que votre idée soit judicieuse, Monsieur Potter.</p><p>Harry se renfrogna aussi tôt sans pour autant chercher à polémiquer. Il évita volontairement le regard de Drago, et essaya de reprendre contenance en buvant un peu de thé.</p><p>Comme le silence retombait, le Gryffondor pensa que le sujet était clos.</p><p>Il se détendit légèrement.</p><p>Drago avait immédiatement compris que Harry essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Il reconnaissait l'air coupable sur le visage du Gryffondor, ainsi que la façon dont il essayait de détourner l'attention de la conversation.</p><p>Il s'éclaircit la voix et offrit son sourire le plus charmeur à Minerva MacGonagall. Même si la sorcière ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié, elle s'était toujours montré impartiale et le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'elle ne refuserait pas de lui répondre s'il se montrait parfaitement courtois.</p><p>- Quelle idée ?</p><p>Harry grogna brusquement mais Minerva l'ignora.</p><p>- Monsieur Potter espérait amener les sorciers a de meilleures dispositions envers… les personnes dans votre situation en utilisant la presse.</p><p>Drago ricana en fixant Harry.</p><p>- On ne peut pas faire confiance à la Gazette.</p><p>- Il n'y a pas que la Gazette qui puisse relayer l'information Malefoy.</p><p>- Quoi ? Le torchon de Loufoca ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !</p><p>Minerva fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère alors que Harry protestait immédiatement.</p><p>- Le Chicaneur est un journal honnête au moins ! Et Luna serait prête à aider, même si c'était pour toi !</p><p>- Oh par Merlin Potter ! Tu penses réellement que ta copine va se mouiller pour moi alors que je me suis moqué d'elle toute notre scolarité ?</p><p>- Luna est quelqu'un de bien !</p><p>Drago se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer. Il pouvait trouver beaucoup de qualificatifs à la jeune fille rêveuse mais il n'était pas certain que Harry n'apprécie… Finalement il soupira avec lassitude.</p><p>- J'ai l'impression d'être une proie au milieu de toiles d'araignées, prête à être dévorée. Je ne veux pas que tu ne me places sous les projecteurs pour faire ta bonne action en sauvant le vilain Mangemort…</p><p>Minerva se gratta la gorge avant de fixer l'un après l'autre ses deux anciens élèves.</p><p>- Je ne pense pas qu'il est nécessaire d'être si dramatique Monsieur Malefoy. Quand à vous, Monsieur Potter, quels que soient le nombre d'articles que vous ferez paraître, ça ne changera pas grand chose.</p><p>- Mais… Ce n'est pas juste Madame ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution quand même !</p><p>Drago observa Harry s'agacer, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas l'énergie que mettait son ancien rival à vouloir le défendre, à tenter de le sauver envers et contre tout. Il était troublé et ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre le jeune homme.</p><p>- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas être exposé encore une fois. Il suffira que mon nom soit prononcé pour que tout le monde ne me pense coupable… Mon… Père a fait beaucoup de mal au nom des Malefoy.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas ton père.</p><p>- Mais je suis un Malefoy. Et je refuse être encore le sujet de conversation de tous ces… sorciers pleins de bons sentiments qui n'ont jamais risqué leurs vies.</p><p>- Malefoy…</p><p>- Je préfère aller vivre dans le monde moldu. Je vais le faire, dès que je pourrais sortir d'ici sans finir attaqué.</p><p>Minerva les avait écouté sans intervenir. Finalement elle se leva.</p><p>- Ne vous disputez pas à ce sujet. Vous devriez discuter ensemble pour trouver une solution plutôt que de vous opposer. Vous pourriez être surpris des résultats…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Nouvelles chaussures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après la visite de Minerva MacGonagall, Harry et Drago s'étaient isolés chacun de leur côté.</p><p>Drago avait passé un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait oublié toute sa colère envers Harry, pour finalement se demander pourquoi le Gryffondor perdait autant d'énergie à vouloir l'aider. Les actes du Sauveur le perturbaient parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas.</p><p>Les choses n'étaient pas sensées se passer de cette façon entre eux. Ils étaient rivaux, pas complices. Avec un soupir, Drago se frotta le visage avant de se lever lentement. Potter changeait tout et le déstabilisait.</p><p>Il sortit de sa chambre pour chercher son colocataire forcé…</p><p>Après avoir parcouru les pièces sans le trouver, Drago se dirigea avec hésitation en direction de la seule pièce qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Il savait que c'était le bureau de Potter et il ne s'en était jamais approché. Il avait supposé que s'il n'y avait jamais été invité, c'est qu'il n'était pas désiré dans cet endroit.</p><p>Il pouvait comprendre que Harry ne souhaite garder un peu de vie privée et jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait pas cherché à y entrer. Il se surprenait lui-même de tant de délicatesse. A une époque, il se serait fait un plaisir d'envahir chaque parcelle de la vie privée du Gryffondor insupportable… Devant la porte de la pièce mystérieuse, il s'immobilisa, la main au dessus de la poignée. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il entra.</p><p>Le bureau de Potter était tel qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Une pièce chaleureuse et lumineuse, encombrée. Des murs beige, un sol en parquet, pas de décoration particulière aux murs. Il y avait une photo encadrée sur le bureau, et Drago devina immédiatement que c'était les parents de Harry. L'homme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et la femme avait les mêmes yeux verts.</p><p>Il y avait son éclair de feu dans un coin de la pièce, posé contre le mur avec soin. Sur un pan de mur, une grande bibliothèque mêlait livres moldus et grimoires divers. Une parfaite représentation du jeune homme, qui avait un pied dans les deux mondes…</p><p>Un bureau devant une grande fenêtre, encombré de papiers. Un ordinateur moldu qui bourdonnait, alors que l'écran affichait paresseusement des spirales complexes. Depuis qu'il vivait dans cette maison, Drago avait pris l'habitude de voir les appareil moldus fonctionner…</p><p>Harry était assis à son bureau, penché sur une liasse de papier. Il griffonnait nerveusement, se mordillant la lèvre, les cheveux ébouriffés.</p><p>Étrangement, la scène amusa énormément Drago. Il n'était pas surpris cela dit. C'était tellement Potter, cette façon d'être. Entouré de désordre, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait…</p><p>Drago hésita et fit un pas dans la pièce, puis un autre se retrouvant juste derrière le jeune homme. Il se gratta la gorge et le brun sursauta violemment, tombant presque de son siège.</p><p>Si le Serpentard n'avait pas été en train de lire par dessus son épaule, il aurait probablement ricané pour se moquer de sa réaction un peu trop enthousiaste.</p><p>- Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>- Je voulais te parler. Tu fais quoi ?</p><p>Harry rassembla les papiers en une pile désordonnée et les écarta brusquement, rougissant légèrement.</p><p>- Je travaille.</p><p>Drago leva un sourcil amusé.</p><p>- Ça ressemblait à…</p><p>Harry leva la main en se frottant les yeux, passant les doigts sous ses lunettes. Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer.</p><p>- Je ne pensais pas que Trewlanney avait déclenché une telle… vocation chez toi, Potter.</p><p>- Oh pitié ! J'avais besoin d'un travail dans le monde moldu, et je voulais rester chez moi. J'ai pris ce que je trouvais, rien de plus.</p><p>Drago ricana.</p><p>- Et quel est ce travail qui nécessite de… faire des horoscopes ?</p><p>Le jeune homme rougit un peu plus et marmonna une réponse.</p><p>- Et bien rédiger la rubrique astrologie d'un journal moldu. C'est… amusant. Et tranquille.</p><p>- Personne ne s'est posé de questions sur le fait que le grand Harry Potter signait une rubrique Astrologie ?</p><p>Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains, totalement écarlate.</p><p>- J'utilise un pseudonyme. Malefoy, je te jure que si tu en parles je…</p><p>- Quel pseudonyme ? Et soyons sérieux Potter ? Tu veux que j'en parle à qui ? A celui qui essaie de me tuer ?</p><p>Ce fut probablement le ton amer de Drago qui poussa Harry à répondre honnêtement. Les joues encore rouges mais moins gêné, il releva la tête et haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Je signe mes chroniques Sibylle. Ça me paraissait… amusant.</p><p>Drago resta bouche bée un moment et secoua la tête, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.</p><p>- Donc, le héros incontesté du monde sorcier, scandaleusement riche, travaille pour un journal inconnu du monde moldu en rédigeant des horoscopes sous le nom de Sibylle ? C'est…</p><p>Harry l'interrompit.</p><p>- Je m'ennuyais. Je voulais travailler. J'ai pris quelque chose d'amusant.</p><p>- Amusant ? Te faire passer pour la pire professeur de Poudlard ?</p><p>Harry se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il haussa les épaules.</p><p>- Et bien… Je n'avais pas d'idées au début. J'ai tenté parce que je pouvais travailler de chez moi, et je suppose que…</p><p>- Que ?</p><p>- Au début je me sentais aussi à l'aise que si j'avais eu de nouvelles chaussures un peu trop raides aux pieds. Puis je me suis habitué à être Sybille.</p><p>- C'est… inattendu.</p><p>- Que je travaille ?</p><p>- Que tu choisisses de faire des horoscopes. De ce que je me souviens, les cours de Trewlanney étaient loin d'être tes préférés.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.</p><p>- Il n'y avait que Lavande Brown pour aimer ces cours de divination.</p><p>- Pansy aimait aussi. Même si elle le cachait bien.</p><p>Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Drago laissa passer quelques secondes.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour m'aider, Potter ?</p><p>- De quoi tu parles ?</p><p>- Le procès, puis m'héberger, me libérer du Ministère. Être prêt à perdre ta liberté alors que…</p><p>- Pitié Malefoy ! Ne sois pas si dramatique. Tu m'as aidé, je t'ai aidé. Le reste est une question de justice.</p><p>Drago hocha doucement la tête.</p><p>- De justice. J'oubliais que tu restais un indécrottable Gryffondor.</p><p>- Tu as conscience que c'est probablement la première conversation civilisée que nous avons ? Sans nous battre ?</p><p>- Et c'est tragique.</p><p>- Tragique ?</p><p>- Severus refusera de nous croire sur parole…</p><p>Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, découvrant qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre finalement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Ralenti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu'Amélia Bones fut mise au courant qu'il y avait des attaques contre les anciens Mangemorts, sa première réaction fut de froncer les sourcils. Elle s'était retirée dans son bureau pour réfléchir soigneusement à la situation, et elle avait convoqué Severus Rogue pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Elle se doutait qu'il pourrait l'aider, puisque Shakelbot avait tenu à faire pression sur lui…</p><p>A Poudlard, en recevant le hibou du Ministère, Severus avait senti son cœur se serrer. Sa première pensée fut qu'il ne serait jamais libre, que ses erreurs du passé le poursuivraient jusqu'à sa mort. En plus d'avoir à supporter la marque indélébile qu'il portait sur le bras, il y aurait cette épée de Damoclès, portée par le Ministère.</p><p>Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à l'accueil que lui réservait Amélia.</p><p>La Ministre l'accueillit avec un sourire poli. Puis elle entra dans le vif du sujet en lui demandant ce qui se passait exactement. Severus hésita légèrement avant de répondre incapable de décider si c'était un piège ou non.</p><p>Amélia l'écouta avec attention alors qu'il expliquait les attaques contre les Mangemorts, le fait que Drago était une cible et qu'il était passé près de se faire tuer. Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha sèchement la tête.</p><p>- Et où est le jeune Malefoy en ce moment ?</p><p>Severus hésita de nouveau avant de répondre prudemment, au ralenti.</p><p>- Avec Harry Potter.</p><p>- Est-il en sécurité ?</p><p>Cette fois le maître des potions ne put cacher sa surprise, malgré son passé d'espion et son habitude de dissimuler ses pensées. Il hocha la tête doucement.</p><p>- Oui. Ils sont tous les deux en sécurité.</p><p>Amélia eut un sourire amusé.</p><p>- Parfait. Je sais ce que mon prédécesseur voulait exiger de notre Sauveur. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suppose que vous avez un moyen de le contacter, aussi je vous demanderai de leur ordonner de rester à l'écart. A l'abri de tout ça.</p><p>Severus hocha la tête, soulagé, avant de la remercier et de prendre congé.</p><p>Après le départ du Maître des potions, Amélia Bones avait soupiré, consciente que les choses seraient compliquées. Plutôt que de convoquer les sorciers dont elle avait besoin dans son bureau, elle se résolut à se rendre directement dans les quartiers des Aurors mettre les choses au clair.</p><p>Elle réprima un sourire en voyant qu'elle était accueillie avec révérence. Tout le monde se tut, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle demanda où en était l'enquête sur les agressions envers les Mangemorts, elle plissa les yeux face au silence gêné qui l'entoura. Personne ne la regardait et ils échangeaient des coups d'œils un peu coupables.</p><p>Finalement, Ron Weasley prit la parole.</p><p>- Il n'y a pas d'enquête.</p><p>Amélia soupira, agacée.</p><p>- Et pourquoi ?</p><p>- Pas besoin. On a plus important à faire que de courir après quelqu'un qui nous débarrasse de ces gens là.</p><p>La Ministre émit un couinement étranglé.</p><p>- Êtes-vous sérieux, Monsieur Weasley ? Votre rôle en tant qu'Auror est d'arrêter les criminels. Or, une agression est un crime, quelle que soit la victime.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Il n'y a pas de mais. Les Mangemorts sont à Azkaban.</p><p>- Pas tous ! Malefoy se pavane en liberté !</p><p>Soudainement, Amélia se souvint que les Weasley et les Malefoy étaient ennemis depuis plusieurs générations. Elle avait espéré que Ronald Weasley serait objectif. Après tout, il avait été le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, et il avait combattu courageusement. Elle comprit alors d'où venait l'hostilité entre les deux anciens amis, pourquoi le jeune Potter avait disparu sans donner signe de vie.</p><p>Elle n'avait jamais oublié son témoignage au procès Malefoy, et même si elle avait trouvé étrange qu'il prenne parti pour son ancien rival, elle avait admiré le tout jeune homme se montrer totalement impartial malgré les souffrances qu'il avait enduré…</p><p>- Monsieur Malefoy a été libéré. Son procès a montré qu'il n'était pas coupable. Il me parait donc logique qu'il soit libre.</p><p>Ron pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Amélia comprit immédiatement qu'il n'allait faire aucun effort.</p><p>- Je veux des résultats sur cette enquête. J'exige que l'enquête soit correctement menée et que le coupable soit jugé. Il mérite de finir à Azkaban pour les crimes commis !</p><p>Face à l'absence de réponse, la Ministre dût inspirer profondément pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.</p><p>- Monsieur Weasley. Je vais être claire avec vous : soit cette enquête est menée avec tout le professionnalisme que j'exige de la brigade des Aurors, et vous m'amenez des résultats concrets. Soit vous êtes viré avec effet immédiat.</p><p>Amélia observa le visage fermé du jeune Auror face à elle. Elle sut qu'elle s'était fait un ennemi, parce que les yeux bleus de Ron Weasley étaient pleins de colère et de haine.</p><p>Autour d'eux, les autres Aurors restèrent silencieux, personne n'osant protester. Elle les fixa du regard les uns après les autres, espérant que le message passerait.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir leur entière coopération, elle reprit.</p><p>- Que les choses soient claires, je ne tolérerai aucun manquement. Si le monde magique en est arrivé là, dans cette guerre qui a détruit beaucoup de choses, c'est par des comportements comme le votre. Nous avons laissé Vous-savez-qui prendre de la puissance en fermant les yeux, en oubliant de traiter tout le monde avec justice.</p><p>Il n'y eut pas un mot, pas un signe qu'elle avait été écoutée. Il restait à attendre de voir ce que donnerait son intervention, en priant Merlin que ce soit suffisant…</p><p>Ce fut probablement à cet instant que la sorcière prit mesure de la situation du monde sorcier. Ils avaient vécu tellement longtemps en guerre que personne ne semblait savoir comment vivre en paix.</p><p>Les sorciers étaient habitués à être divisés, et il y avait un fossé entre les deux camps qui semblaient impossible à combler.</p><p>Ce n'était plus les mêmes raisons qui opposait les deux camps. Maintenant, ceux qui avaient été les victimes se rebellaient et chercher la vengeance. Ils voulaient se débarrasser des sorciers qui avaient dirigé le monde Magique depuis que Voldemort était apparu…</p><p>Il faudrait du temps pour que les esprits s'apaisent, pour que les choses ne reviennent à la normale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Seul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il avait fallu d'une conversation pour que Drago se rende compte qu'il appréciait Harry Potter. Il avait cessé de le voir comme un rival, et il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait leurs échanges, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient.</p><p>En réaction, son premier réflexe avait été de s'éloigner. Cela pouvait paraître paradoxal… Pourtant c'était le fruit d'une longue réflexion.</p><p>Potter était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami. C'est pourquoi il s'écartait volontairement de lui, même si quelque part son cœur se serrait.</p><p>Il ne perdait pas de vue l'identité de Harry. Il était le Sauveur, le héros du monde sorcier.</p><p>Lui n'était qu'un ancien Mangemort au bras marqué, dont le nom était marqué par le sceau de l'infamie. Harry Potter ne le rejetterait jamais, parce que c'était dans sa nature d'être un gentil Gryffondor. C'était à lui de prendre soin de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en doute, en s'éloignant de lui-même pour ne pas lui nuire involontairement.</p><p>Excepté que les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait. Plus il s'éloignait, plus Harry le poursuivait pour se rapprocher de lui. Le Gryffondor venait le trouver dès qu'il s'isolait, il l'empêchait de rester seul, à l'écart.</p><p>Ils se disputaient encore, de temps à autres. Leurs personnalités faisaient toujours des étincelles au bout d'un moment, mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant… Ils étaient comme ça après tout.</p><p>Harry semblait décidé à ne pas le laisser s'isoler, venant le chercher inlassablement. Il trouvait toujours une excuse, plus ou moins bancale.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'invite à le rejoindre pour boire un verre.</p><p>Ils avaient siroté un whisky pur feu tranquillement, parlant peu, bien que le moment ne soit pas gênant. Le silence était confortable, étrangement. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment, maintenant. Ils avaient vu le pire de l'autre, au fil des années. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas de gêne, puisqu'ils n'attendaient rien.</p><p>Le premier verre en avait appelé un autre, rapidement.</p><p>Ils l'avaient siroté tranquillement en parlant du passé, de leur scolarité. Ils avaient évoqué leurs disputes, régulières au fil des années. Ils avaient évité les amis de Harry - sujet devenu sensible - ainsi que les rencontres de Harry avec Voldemort.</p><p>Avec surprise, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils passaient un moment agréable. Le second verre terminé, ils se resservirent, sans même y penser. Ça semblait naturel de remplir leurs verres, pour continuer la soirée, pour avoir une excuse de rester ensemble.</p><p>Ils s'étaient installés au sol, côte à côte, leurs verres posés sur la table basse, totalement décontractés.</p><p>Alors que Harry vidait un verre de plus - il avait perdu le compte - il se laissa tomber en arrière avec un grognement exagéré.</p><p>- Je m'ennuie à être enfermé ici.</p><p>Drago gloussa en remplissant les deux verres.</p><p>- Ma compagnie ne te suffit pas, Potter ?</p><p>Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il ricanèrent, amusés.</p><p>- C'est juste que je déteste être enfermé !</p><p>- C'est pourtant ce que tu faisais avant mon arrivée non ?</p><p>Boudeur, Harry haussa les épaules, toujours allongé au sol.</p><p>- Ouais. Avant j'avais le choix. C'était moi qui décidait.</p><p>Drago but un peu plus, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol près de Harry, tournant la tête vers lui.</p><p>- Tu as hâte de retrouver la liberté de rester enfermé chez toi ?</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant soigneusement à la pique du blond. L'alcool lui montait à la tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Ou d'avoir autant de répondant qu'en étant sobre.</p><p>Finalement, il se redressa pour boire une bonne gorgée, grimaçant à la brûlure du Whisky. Puis il se laissa retomber au sol en soupirant.</p><p>- Quoi que tu en penses, tu ne me déranges pas.</p><p>- Tu es ivre Potter.<br/>- Pas plus que toi.</p><p>D'un coup, la tension monta brusquement, alors qu'ils se défiaient du regard, allongés côte à côte sur le côté.</p><p>Ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs, Drago grogna.</p><p>- C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? T'en as jamais assez de jouer les héros ?</p><p>Harry leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air agacé. Il se redressa à demi pour bousculer Drago.</p><p>L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité, ils ne comprirent pas comment ils en arrivèrent à batailler, comme des enfants.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, ils se retrouvent à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.</p><p>Ils étaient incapable de dire qui avait initié le baiser, comment ils en étaient arrivés là alors que quelques instants plus tôt ils se battaient.</p><p>Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, yeux écarquillés, ils restèrent un instant figés. Puis, Harry émit un hoquet de surprise avant de se lever et de partir en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre.</p><p>Drago sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et il eut soudain la nausée.</p><p>Il pourrait toujours dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il était blessé par la réaction de Harry. Il se sentait terriblement mal et un début de migraine commençait à pointer. Il regarda d'un air écœuré la bouteille d'alcool presque vide et soupira.</p><p>Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rester. Il refusait de rester dans cette maison, en compagnie de Harry foutu Potter après qu'ils se soient embrassés. Ils avaient passé la soirée à boire et si le Gryffondor n'avait pas fui, ils auraient pu prétendre que c'était l'alcool uniquement. Qu'ils ne s'en souvenaient plus.</p><p>Mais le brun avait eu l'air… perturbé ? Horrifié ? Et il était parti s'enfermer en courant dans sa chambre. Il ne pourrait y avoir que de la gêne désormais.</p><p>Drago se redressa lentement, et tituba avant de trouver son équilibre. La première chose qu'il allait faire serait d'écrire un parchemin à son parrain, pour exiger de quitter cet endroit. Même s'il devait finir enfermé dans les cachots de Poudlard en compagnie d'un ancien espion sarcastique et acariâtre.</p><p>Severus pourrait inventer n'importer quelle excuse au monde, Drago ne céderait pas d'un pouce. Et avec un peu de chance, Harry allait appuyer sa demande. Il le lui devrait bien après tout…</p><p>Le Serpentard ignora délibérément le serrement de cœur à l'idée de partir, et il mit sa tristesse soudaine sous le compte de l'excès d'alcool.</p><p>Et il décida que Harry Potter ne lui manquerait pas. Leurs disputes lui manqueraient probablement. Juste parce qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mourir.</p><p>Rien de plus. Définitivement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Conflit extérieur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus était en compagnie de Minerva quand le hibou envoyé par Drago était arrivé. Il avait grogné en le voyant arriver, devinant sans peine que son filleul allait encore se plaindre. Il aurait pu prendre congé immédiatement pour lire le message en toute discrétion, mais il savait que l'écossaise ne lui laisserait aucun répit jusqu'à savoir précisément ce qui se passait.</p><p>La directrice de Poudlard leva un sourcil amusé, attendant qu'il prenne connaissance de la lettre devant elle.</p><p>Severus soupira de dépit avant de froncer les sourcils en prenant connaissance des mots de son filleul. Drago se plaignait certes, mais il devinait que le jeune homme se sentait vraiment mal au travers de ses mots.</p><p>Minerva attira son attention en posant une main sur son bras.</p><p>- Tout va bien, Severus ?</p><p>- Je ne suis pas certain… mais…</p><p>- Et bien ? Il y a un problème avec les garçons ?</p><p>Severus eut un léger rictus. Minerva avait toujours eu un faible pour le plus célèbre des Gryffondor, et elle s'était pris d'affection pour Drago en le découvrant sous un nouveau jour. Elle ne le disait pas clairement, mais le professeur de potions la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était réellement inquiète et soucieuse au sujet du bien être du jeune homme.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>- Ils se sont probablement battus une fois de plus. Rien de grave.</p><p>- A quoi pensiez-vous, Severus ? Les isoler tous les deux alors qu'ils… ne sont pas capables de rester dans la même pièce sans s'affronter.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que vous pouvez le penser, Minerva ! Tout c'est parfaitement bien passé jusqu'à maintenant.</p><p>La Directrice leva un sourcil amusé et désigna du regard le papier dans la main de Severus.</p><p>- Réellement ?</p><p>- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup d'options. Potter était la seule solution qui s'ouvrait à moi… Je savais qu'il ne refuserait pas de m'aider. Il a pris parti pour Drago à son procès, il n'allait pas le laisser se faire tuer après ça !</p><p>- Dois-je vous rappeler Severus que Poudlard est un sanctuaire ? Que nous aurions pu accueillir le jeune Malefoy pour le protéger ?</p><p>Severus grimaça. Il savait que Minerva en viendrait à proposer l'asile à Drago. Cependant, aussi tentant que celui puisse être, il était déterminé à refuser son offre, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser. Il était convaincu que l'école n'était pas la solution. Il y avait eu suffisamment de batailles et de larmes versées entre les murs de pierre du château. Pour une génération de sorciers, Poudlard serait associé à Voldemort, aux élèves morts en essayant de défendre la place et à la bataille finale qui avait permis à Harry Potter de l'emporter…</p><p>- Minerva… C'est un conflit extérieur à Poudlard et le risque de mettre en danger les enfants était trop important.</p><p>- Sottises ! Ce sont d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, il me paraît logique de…</p><p>- La plupart des sorciers d'Angleterre sont d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Allez-vous inviter tout le peuple britannique à venir ?</p><p>Minerva grommela entre ses dents avant de se redresser.</p><p>- Que dit ce message, Severus ?</p><p>Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de la détermination de l'écossaise. Puis il souffla.</p><p>- Drago ne veut plus rester chez Potter.</p><p>- Vous allez donc le faire venir à Poudlard, finalement ? Je sais que Harry refuse de revenir ici mais…</p><p>- Non. Il va rester avec Potter.</p><p>Minerva secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.</p><p>- Je ne saisis pas, Severus. Ils se battent en permanence, et vous les forcez à cohabiter malgré tout.</p><p>- Ils sont actuellement en sécurité.</p><p>- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'entretuent.</p><p>Severus haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment justifier son idée. Il savait juste que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, laisser ces deux là ensemble. Il était persuadé qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre au final.</p><p>Et le professeur de potion ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il était finalement un sentimental optimiste. Il était fermement convaincu que les deux garçons pouvaient mutuellement s'aider. Pas uniquement pour rester en vie - bien que de ce côté là il y ait des précédents… Après tout, de ce qu'il en avait entendu, Drago avait sauvé la vie de Potter quand ce dernier avait été capturé par des rafleurs. Et le sauveur avait sauvé Drago du feudeymon lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande à la recherche d'un des horcruxes.</p><p>Il était certain que Harry était celui qui pouvait soulager le mal être et la culpabilité de Drago. Le Gryffondor pouvait l'aider à vivre enfin normalement au lieu de rester bloqué par l'éducation donnée par Lucius et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il gardait de la guerre.</p><p>Quand à Drago… Personne d'autre ne pourrait pousser suffisamment le Sauveur dans ses retranchements pour le faire sortir de sa coquille et de sa maison, pour lui permettre de mettre la guerre et ses horreurs derrière lui. Drago l'empêcherait de se renfermer sur lui-même, de chercher à oublier qui il était.</p><p>Dumbledore avait peut être déteint sur lui avec ses manigances. C'était bien le genre de son ancien mentor que de penser à des stratagèmes du style pour aider les gens sans qu'ils ne le demandent. Il ne comptait cependant pas en faire une habitude : une fois que cette histoire serait terminée, et que les deux garçons seraient en sécurité, il ne chercherait plus à interférer et s'en laverait les mains.</p><p>Alors que Minerva allait insister, il la coupa brusquement.</p><p>- Vous avez peur que Drago ne fasse du mal à votre précieux petit protégé Minerva… Et pourtant, vous êtes prête à le faire venir au sein de Poudlard… Vous devriez une fois pour toute décider de si vous avez confiance en Drago Malefoy ou non.</p><p>La sorcière se redressa brusquement, vexée et pinça les lèvres. Après un regard réfrigérant sur son collègue, elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner d'une démarche un peu raide.</p><p>Severus se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant, pensant qu'il ne serait pas facilement pardonné de cette petite pique.</p><p>Resté seul, Severus froissa le mot de Drago, décidant de ne pas lui répondre immédiatement. Il leur rendrait visite un peu plus tard, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient en vie tous les deux, et qu'ils ne s'apprêtaient pas à déclencher une nouvelle guerre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Révolutionnaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry n'osait plus sortir de sa chambre.</p><p>Il avait une terrible gueule de bois, il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur avait élu domicile dans son crâne. Mais à son grand désespoir, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé. Chaque seconde de la soirée était gravée dans son esprit au fer rouge.</p><p>Il avait embrassé Drago Malefoy.</p><p>Ils avaient bu, et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui s'était exactement passé. Il se souvenait juste du baiser, enivrant. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait apprécié le moment. Qu'il aurait aimé le prolonger.</p><p>Puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient écartés, il avait vu l'air surpris de Drago et ses yeux écarquillés.</p><p>Plutôt que de subir des sarcasmes ou des réflexions blessantes, il avait choisi de fuir et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Et il tournait en rond, n'osant plus sortir, de peur de croiser un regard gris qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il craignait un retour brutal en arrière, comme à l'époque où ils se haïssaient.</p><p>Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Oublié le courage des Gryffondor, il espérait juste que Drago aurait oublié à cause de l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu.</p><p>Le Serpentard n'avait pas cherché à lui parler.</p><p>Drago Malefoy n'avait même pas tambouriné à sa porte en hurlant de rage. Au contraire, la maison était totalement silencieuse, comme si Harry était de nouveau seul. Mais cette idée le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Après la fuite de Harry, Drago s'était replié dans sa chambre. Il était blessé et en colère. Il s'était senti rejeté comme jamais.</p><p>Il savait qu'il était un Mangemort. Pourtant, ce fichu Gryffondor l'avait traité normalement jusqu'à cet instant fatidique. Ils se battaient, mais il lui parlait comme à un être humain. Pas comme s'il était un monstre.</p><p>Jusqu'à ce stupide baiser révolutionnaire.</p><p>Drago écartait soigneusement de son esprit ce moment. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait surtout pas se demander pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés.</p><p>Sur le moment, ça avait semblé tellement naturel. Et il mentirait s'il prétendait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le moment.</p><p>Il avait été pris par surprise. Il avait noté l'air perdu de Harry lorsqu'ils s'étaient écartés. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor était parti.</p><p>Drago comptait bien exiger encore et encore de quitter cette maison auprès de son parrain. Il trouverait n'importe quelle excuse, pourvu qu'il puisse s'éloigner de Potter. Parce qu'il se doutait qu'il allait avoir droit à des regards accusateurs, et que leurs relations redeviendraient tendues.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Finalement, Harry mobilisa suffisamment de courage pour mettre le nez hors de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. En tous cas, certainement pas à trouver la maison déserte et parfaitement rangée.</p><p>Drago semblait s'être retranché lui aussi dans sa chambre, puisque la porte en était soigneusement fermée.</p><p>Le Serpentard avait rangé la bouteille de Whisky et lavé leurs verres. Rien ne pouvait rappeler ce qui s'était passé.</p><p>Avec hésitation, le jeune homme se décida à cuisiner. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble et soudain, Harry avait besoin de se raccrocher au maximum de normalité. Il allait juste préparer le repas, aller prendre une douche et prévenir Drago qu'il pouvait venir manger.</p><p>C'était peut être la chose la plus lâche qu'il ferait de sa vie, juste prétendre que tout allait bien, qu'il ne s'était rien passé.</p><p>Alors qu'il cuisinait, il manqua de se couper le doigt plusieurs fois en éminçant les légumes. Il faillit faire brûler le plat et manqua de tout renverser en voulant mettre le gratin qu'il préparait au four. Tout ça parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il tendait l'oreille de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'entendre le moindre signe de vie, craignant encore que Drago ne soit parti comme la dernière fois.</p><p>Ce ne fut qu'en réglant la minuterie du four qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait cuisiné le plat préféré de Drago. Il pinça les lèvres en regardant le plat, avant de décider que c'était un signe de paix. Sa version domestique du drapeau blanc.</p><p>Le jeune homme soupira et jeta un sort au four pour que le plat ne brûle pas - mais qu'il soit gardé au chaud en fin de cuisson. Puis, silencieusement, il se rendit à la salle de bain, décidé à se doucher.</p><p>Lui qui aimait rester sous le jet d'eau chaude un long moment expédia la douche. Il se sentit un peu plus humain après ça, plus calme également.</p><p>Enfin prêt, les cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés comme jamais, il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, se mordillant la lèvre. Il souffla doucement avant de se murmurer à lui même "Je suis un Gryffondor". Puis, d'un air décidé il frappa à la porte.</p><p>xxx</p><p>En entendant frapper, Drago se figea et reposa doucement le livre qu'il lisait les sourcils froncés. Il avait pris soin de rester discret. Il avait supposé que le Gryffondor serait soulagé de ne pas le voir et il était persuadé qu'ils resteraient chacun dans leur coin jusqu'à ce que Severus ne réponde à son hibou.</p><p>Il se leva et avança jusqu'à la porte. Il hésita la main sur la poignée, ne sachant pas s'il devait ouvrir ou prétendre qu'il n'était pas là. De nouveaux coups sur la porte le décidèrent et il ouvrit doucement.</p><p>Harry fichu Gryffondor Potter se tenait devant lui, terriblement mal à l'aise, les joues rouges. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux puis Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et eut un léger sourire.</p><p>- Euh… Tu veux manger ?</p><p>Drago s'obligea à rester de marbre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, accentuant le mouvement pour être certain que Harry le verrait.</p><p>- J'ai pas vraiment faim, Potter. Merci.</p><p>L'air déçu de Harry lui serra le cœur et il soupira prêt à fermer la porte, pour ne plus voir son air presque suppliant.</p><p>- S'il te plaît ?</p><p>A cet instant, Drago détesta le Gryffondor, puisqu'avec juste ces mots il venait de le faire céder. Il grogna un vague assentiment, puis le suivit en direction de la cuisine.</p><p>Face au plat de gratin qui sentait délicieusement bon, il resta interdit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Alors, il s'installa à table et se servit, murmura un remerciement du bout des lèvres et commença à manger en silence, déterminé à oublier que Potter avait fait le premier pas et lui avait cuisiné son plat préféré.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Crise de la cinquantaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus avait mis quelques jours avant de rendre visite à Harry et Drago. Il voulait laisser le temps à son filleul de se calmer un peu et d'oublier qu'il voulait quitter la maison de Harry au plus vite.</p><p>Il se doutait que les deux garçons s'étaient disputés, une fois de plus.</p><p>Au début de leur cohabitation forcée, il avait été tenté à plusieurs reprises de les séparer. Pour leur survie mutuelle.</p><p>Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'au final, les deux rivaux de Poudlard pouvaient très bien s'entendre. Il avait même découvert avec surprise qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Le problème était qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte eux-même, trop perdus dans leurs habitudes pour en changer.</p><p>Avant la fin de la guerre, il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un jour il ferait en sorte de favoriser une amitié entre le fils de James Potter et son filleul. Mais il avait découvert que Harry était plus proche du caractère de Lily Evans que de son idiot de père. Et rien que pour ça, il pensait que le jeune homme était le mieux placé pour aider Drago.</p><p>Son filleul se débattait avec ses démons, et il était perdu entre sa culpabilité et l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de ses parents. Narcissa regrettait bien entendu, maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de l'erreur de jugement qu'ils avaient fait. Mais le mal était fait.</p><p>Lorsqu'il avait eu l'âge de Drago, Severus avait lui aussi fait de terribles erreurs. Et avec le recul, il savait que s'il avait pu se reposer sur son amitié avec Lily, il aurait pu éviter beaucoup de drames.</p><p>Lorsqu'il arriva chez Harry, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Certainement pas en tous cas à cet embarras entre les deux garçons. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés, juste mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.</p><p>Ils évitaient de se regarder, ne se parlaient pas directement et restaient loin l'un de l'autre. Il ne les avait jamais vu ainsi à s'ignorer mutuellement. Et Severus retint une remarque sur le fait qu'ils auraient évité bien des ennuis s'ils avaient appris à ne pas faire attention à l'autre de cette façon plus tôt.</p><p>Severus plissa les yeux en les observant attentivement. Harry sortit du salon et Drago en profita immédiatement pour se rapprocher de son parrain, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>- Je veux partir d'ici. Aujourd'hui même.</p><p>- Drago…</p><p>- Non. Emmène-moi à Poudlard, ramène-moi au Manoir, peu importe. Je ne resterai pas une journée de plus.</p><p>Severus pinça les lèvres et se redressa de toute sa taille, lançant un regard noir à son filleul. Certaines fois, Drago pouvait se montrer terriblement mélodramatique, le digne fils de Lucius…</p><p>- Cesse de faire l'enfant.</p><p>- Severus…</p><p>- Non Drago. Cette fois, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Ici tu es en sécurité. Plus que n'importe où.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? Parce que Saint-Potter est ici ?</p><p>Severus renifla, agacé, et dévisagea Drago jusqu'à ce que celui ci rougisse légèrement. Il prit son temps avant de répondre.</p><p>- Parce que cet endroit est sécurisé.</p><p>- Et Poudlard ?</p><p>- C'est une école, pas un refuge ! Ce n'est plus la peine d'argumenter Drago !</p><p>Le blond fit la grimace et eut un geste agacé.</p><p>- C'est ça ta version de la crise de la cinquantaine ? Pourrir la vie des autres ?</p><p>Severus leva un sourcil incrédule face à la réflexion du jeune homme.</p><p>- Tu peux ranger tes affaires, jeune homme. Tu n'iras nulle part.</p><p>Ce fut le moment que choisit Harry pour revenir dans la pièce, et il s'immobilisa les sourcils froncés à la phrase de Severus.</p><p>- Un problème ?</p><p>Drago grogna et ne répondit pas. Cependant, au lieu de passer près de Harry et de le bousculer - comme il l'aurait fait encore peu avant - il fit en sorte de passer à distance. Vraiment loin du Gryffondor.</p><p>Severus ne manqua pas ce comportement étrange et le nota dans un coin de son crâne, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux là. Il devait avouer qu'il était assez curieux de découvrir ce qui avait pu calmer Drago à ce point, lui qui n'avait jamais résisté à l'envie de titiller Harry Potter.</p><p>Une fois Drago sorti, et enfermé dans sa chambre - le claquement violent de la porte reflétant parfaitement son humeur - Harry insista auprès de Severus, l'air inquiet.</p><p>- Monsieur ? Un problème ?</p><p>- Que pourrait-il y avoir comme problème, Monsieur Potter ?</p><p>Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de se mordiller la lèvre.</p><p>- Vous partez avec Malefoy ?</p><p>- Pas le moins du monde. Il reste ici. Ça pose un problème pour vous ?</p><p>Severus retint de justesse un sourire en voyant les épaules de Harry se détendre subitement comme s'il était soulagé. Il trouva intéressant que Drago veuille autant fuir, alors que le Gryffondor semblait décidé à le garder à ses côtés.</p><p>Après un long silence, le maître des potions soupira.</p><p>- Bien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?</p><p>Harry émit un couinement étranglé avant de rougir brusquement et de hausser les épaules, gêné. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le jeune homme aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt que face à son ancien professeur.</p><p>- Rien, Monsieur. Rien d'important.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Un rien qui oblige mon cher filleul à me contacter de toute urgence pour être "sauvé" de cette maison ?</p><p>- Sauvé ? Mais…</p><p>- Exactement. Donc. Explications. Maintenant.</p><p>Aux yeux de Severus, Harry eut soudain l'air d'un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Le Gryffondor s'empourpra un peu plus, en regardant à droite et à gauche, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de fuir cette conversation.</p><p>- Je…</p><p>Le maître des potions s'approcha d'un pas, attentif. Il sentait la résistance du Gryffondor diminuer et il était persuadé qu'il allait finir par comprendre ce qui avait mis Drago dans tous ses états.</p><p>Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de parler cependant, Drago était sorti de sa chambre.</p><p>A l'instant où il revenait, Harry se referma comme une huître et battit en retraite.</p><p>- Je… heu… J'ai du travail en retard.</p><p>Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer son filleul, mais Drago lui renvoya son regard, impassible. Son moment de faiblesse était passé, et il avait retrouvé toute la maîtrise de ses émotions…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Fou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pris dans leurs problèmes relationnels depuis qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser, Harry et Drago avaient complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été forcé de cohabiter.</p><p>Alors qu'ils étaient toujours mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, ne sachant pas comment se comporter, ils oubliaient le monde extérieur.</p><p>Ils étaient comme dans une bulle hors du temps, à tenter de s'ajuster à leur nouvelle relation. Il était étrange d'être passé de rivaux pendant leur scolarité à autre chose, quelque chose de pas vraiment défini. Après la visite de Severus, ils s'étaient évités le plus possible.</p><p>Harry le vivait mal, et s'en voulait d'avoir pris la fuite. Il avait paniqué, et il avait été incapable de faire face, craignant la réaction du Serpentard. Pour autant il était incapable de faire un pas vers Drago, préférant l'incertitude au rejet.</p><p>Après avoir été vexé dans un premier temps, puis en colère, Drago avait fini par se calmer. Il avait observé Potter attentivement et avait noté sa culpabilité. Il avait attendu de voir le courage des Gryffondor entrer en action, mais Harry en semblait soudain privé. Tout du moins pour faire le premier pas.</p><p>Aussi, il prit les devants en se plantant devant son colocataire.</p><p>- Nous devons parler.</p><p>Il constata avec satisfaction que Harry Potter semblait d'un coup bien moins sur de lui, et il s'empêcha d'avoir la moindre réaction qui pourrait apaiser ses craintes.</p><p>Harry craqua aussitôt, comme s'il avait attendu un signe du Serpentard pour lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.</p><p>- Je suis désolé, Malefoy. Vraiment désolé. Je… J'ignore ce qui m'a pris.</p><p>Drago resta silencieux, observant le Gryffondor, qui évitait son regard, les joues rouges. Il aurait pu l'asticoter comme il le faisait autrefois avec plaisir. Il aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il refusait de le pardonner pour un crime inexistant.</p><p>Finalement il soupira doucement et s'approcha un peu plus de son colocataire. Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, Drago l'embrassait à son tour.</p><p>Il était écrit qu'ils ne pourraient jamais pouvoir s'expliquer sereinement, puisqu'ils furent séparés par l'irruption soudaine de Severus dans la maison.</p><p>Ils se séparèrent brusquement, évitant mutuellement leur regard. Severus lui, était figé, les regardant alternativement.</p><p>L'impassible professeur de potions était bouche bée, sous le choc. Drago soupira brusquement.</p><p>- Tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer quelque part ?</p><p>Harry marmonna quelques mots avant de sortir de la pièce - probablement pour rejoindre son bureau mais Severus se reprit et le rappela.</p><p>- Monsieur Potter. Je suis venu pour vous parler à tous les deux.</p><p>Harry se raidit et revint près de Drago, sans pour autant regarder le Serpentard directement. Severus eut un soupir fatigué.</p><p>- Il s'est produit un rebondissement… imprévu.</p><p>Aussitôt, les deux garçons échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, subitement inquiets.</p><p>- Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ?</p><p>- La Ministre Bones a demandé aux Aurors des résultats. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de leur… motivation.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils.</p><p>- D'accord.</p><p>- Potter est trop poli pour te demander pour quelle raison les états d'âmes de la nouvelle Ministre provisoire te mettent dans cet état, cher parrain.</p><p>Le maître des potions grogna et jeta un regard d'avertissement à son filleul.</p><p>- Amélia Bones est une sorcière qui aurait pu être à Serpentard. Elle a imaginé un plan particulièrement… imaginatif. Elle a annoncé au chef des Aurors qu'elle devait rencontrer Drago dans un lieu précis.</p><p>Drago écarquilla les yeux.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Elle avait un doute sur la fiabilité de ses troupes. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ne s'agisse que de… paresse. Ou d'incompétence.</p><p>- Un Auror ? La personne qui tue les Mangemorts est un Auror ?</p><p>Severus eut un geste impatient.</p><p>- Pas tout à fait. En ce qui concerne les Aurors, il s'agissait réellement d'incompétence. Cependant, quelqu'un a été arrêté suite au piège tendu par la Ministre.</p><p>Drago grogna brusquement.</p><p>- Severus ! Ne te sens pas obligé de te montrer si dramatique. Viens en au fait !</p><p>Le maître des potions ricana.</p><p>- Comme je le disais donc, quelqu'un a été arrêté. En plus d'être incompétent, au moins un des Aurors s'est montré stupide. Il a révélé l'information que Drago allait soit-disant rencontrer Madame Bones. Coup de chance inespéré, le tueur traqué a eu la primeur de l'information ce qui a permis de l'arrêter.</p><p>Drago sourit soudain.<br/>- Oh. Donc c'est terminé ? Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ?</p><p>Severus se frotta les yeux d'un air absent.</p><p>- Terminé… je suppose que c'est en bonne voie. Je pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux tu pourras retourner au Manoir ou aller vivre là où tu le souhaites. Le temps de vérifier que tu es totalement en sécurité.</p><p>Harry était resté étrangement silencieux, observant son professeur attentivement. Il intervint alors.</p><p>- Nous le connaissons n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que vous évitez de nous donner l'identité de ce tueur mystérieux ?</p><p>Le maître des potions hocha sèchement la tête, un peu gêné.</p><p>- Oui. C'était une histoire de vengeance, parce qu'il a perdu… quelqu'un de très cher pendant la guerre. Personne n'aurait pu le soupçonner.</p><p>Drago souffla, et Severus sembla comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus différer les révélations.</p><p>- George Weasley. La perte de son jumeau l'a rendu fou. Fou de chagrin, de colère. Avide de vengeance. Il a profité de l'emploi de Arthur et de son frère Auror pour avoir accès aux informations sur les Mangemorts en liberté, lorsqu'ils venaient se mettre en règle. Et il a pu entrer à Azkaban de la même façon.</p><p>Harry chancela, sonné. Il avait toujours été attaché aux jumeaux Weasley, toujours prêts à rire, toujours une farce à préparer. Optimistes et plein de vie. La guerre en avait emporté un dans la tombe et l'autre avait cessé de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant George capable de tuer comme ça de sang froid, même pour venger son frère.</p><p>Il sentit une main attraper son poignet et il se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un le poussa doucement sur son lit, et le força à s'allonger. Puis il sentit des bras entourer son corps. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour reconnaître l'odeur de Drago et il se laissa consoler, essayant d'accepter qu'un jeune homme qu'il avait considéré un jour comme un grand frère puisse avoir commis de tels actes…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Renversement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'arrestation et l'internement à Sainte Mangouste de George Weasley avait probablement été le plus spectaculaire renversement de situation qui soit.</p><p>Avant que cette affaire ne soit portée à la connaissance du public, le peuple sorcier voulait massivement humilier et enfermer les Mangemorts, sans chercher à savoir s'ils étaient coupables par conviction ou s'ils avaient rejoint Voldemort pour avoir la vie sauve.</p><p>Lorsque le scandale avait éclaté, l'annonce avait eu l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Une fois de plus, les sorciers perdaient tous leurs repères.</p><p>Severus avait assuré que les choses avaient changé pour de bon. Qu'il avait pu se promener sur le chemin de Traverse sans récolter les habituels regards noirs. Malgré tout, Drago était toujours chez Harry.</p><p>Le Serpentard avait prétendu qu'il voulait être certain qu'il ne serait pas la cible d'un autre déséquilibré à l'instant où il poserait le pied en dehors de la maison de Potter. En réalité, il était resté pour Harry.</p><p>Le Sauveur ne parlait pas beaucoup depuis l'arrestation de George Weasley. Il n'allait pas réellement mal - il semblait tout à fait normal - excepté qu'il semblait en permanence perdu dans ses pensées. Drago savait qu'il avait été étroitement lié avec les jumeaux roux, et il espérait que sa présence l'aidait.</p><p>Drago avait rapidement compris qu'il se reprochait beaucoup de choses. Le jeune homme semblait s'être persuadé lui-même que s'il n'avait pas fui le monde sorcier pour un peu de liberté, il aurait pu aider son ami et l'empêcher de commettre les crimes qui allaient l'envoyer en prison le reste de sa vie.</p><p>Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet ensemble. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment plus. Le sujet de leur baiser avait été également reporté à dire vrai. Mais Drago le connaissait parfaitement, et il avait décidé qu'il pourrait remercier le jeune homme en l'aidant à son tour. En ne le laissant pas trop vite seul.</p><p>Drago savait que c'était une solution provisoire. A l'instant même où le Gryffondor irait mieux, il partirait loin de lui. Pas forcément par choix mais juste pour ne pas lui porter préjudice. Même si les sorciers étaient plus compréhensifs avec les anciens Mangemorts, le nom des Malefoy restait entaché d'infamie…</p><p>Severus avait semblé comprendre beaucoup de choses. Il avait ce regard entendu lorsqu'il les regardait et Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en se souvenant que son parrain les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Il avait juste demandé à Drago de le contacter quand il souhaiterait partir de chez Potter.</p><p>Il avait fallu presqu'un mois à Harry pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Pour se sentir mieux, et oublier parfois la culpabilité dévorante qui l'avait rendu malade.</p><p>Drago avait laissé passer quelques jours avant d'annoncer son départ.</p><p>Sur le moment, le Serpentard avait été légèrement blessé : Harry avait hoché la tête en silence et n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il avait imaginé au moins un commentaire positif sur leur cohabitation. Peut être une vague allusion au fait qu'il allait lui manquer. Parce que définitivement, Harry Potter allait lui manquer. Sans aucun doute.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago s'était levé, il était d'humeur maussade. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il s'était servi son habituelle tasse de thé et s'était installé à la petite table, le regard perdu dans le vague.</p><p>D'un coup, il sursauta violemment en constatant que Harry était planté debout devant lui, le fixant, attendant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.</p><p>- Potter ! Tu veux me tuer en me provoquant une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?</p><p>Harry était resté parfaitement sérieux, et l'avait fixé un long moment avant de parler.</p><p>- Reste.</p><p>Drago avait cligné des yeux lentement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'essayait de lui dire le jeune homme.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>- Reste. Ici. Il y a la place et tu serais en sécurité. Tu pourrais voir ta mère quand tu veux. Et c'est à cheval entre le monde magique et le monde moldu.</p><p>Le Serpentard avait alors froncé les sourcils et avait secoué la tête, incapable de suivre le cheminement des pensées du lion face à lui.</p><p>- Mais… Je ne suis plus en danger Potter. Je n'ai plus besoin…</p><p>- Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu pourrais être en danger. Juste que nous avons plutôt bien cohabité et que je me suis… habitué à toi. En quelque sorte.</p><p>Drago laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, bien que son cœur se soit dilaté sous le plaisir de constater qu'il était invité à rester. Peut être que c'était la façon dont Harry Potter lui faisait comprendre qu'il allait lui manquer.</p><p>Cependant, au lieu de se moquer gentiment, il secoua la tête.</p><p>- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu héberges un Malefoy. Ça serait plus simple que je parte. Je ne suis pas fréquentable.</p><p>- Des problèmes ? Je ne vais avoir aucun problème, Malefoy.</p><p>- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. A ton avis, que diras le monde sorcier lorsque…</p><p>- Je m'en moque.</p><p>Drago referma brusquement la bouche après que Harry l'eut coupé. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de donner plus d'arguments à Harry puisque celui-ci s'enflamma.</p><p>- Crois-tu que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce que pense le monde sorcier ? J'ai suffisamment donné pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Qu'ils essaient de me donner des leçons sur comment je dois mener ma vie, après tout ce que j'ai du sacrifier !</p><p>Harry reprit sa respiration et recommença à parler, plus calmement.</p><p>- Ce que je dis c'est que je te propose de rester parce que ça me ferait plaisir. Je me moque de savoir si tu es fréquentable ou non, je sais juste que j'ai appris à te connaître et que je pense qu'on pourrait… apprécier tous les deux de continuer de partager la maison.</p><p>Drago essaya de répondre, mais Harry le coupa encore une fois.</p><p>- Avant que tu ne protestes…</p><p>- C'est d'accord.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un sourire, les yeux dans les yeux.</p><p>Pour tous les deux l'avenir s'éclaircissait. Et soudain, ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour parler des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé et qui les avaient marqué. Ils avaient tout le temps pour apprendre à s'apprivoiser et pour construire une nouvelle relation, tranquillement. Juste eux, tous les deux. Ensemble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>